Lily
by Just-Sky
Summary: "Aku adalah malaikat penjagamu, sampai kau beranjak dewasa aku akan terus berada di sampingmu untuk melindungimu," kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Tetsuya kepada Seijuurou kecil itu membuat perhatian sang Pangeran imperial terus tertuju padanya, membuat dunia Seijuurou berputar dan berpusat pada sosok malaikat bernama Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut. Warning Inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari menulis fanfic ini

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Slash, violence, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Fantasy, Supernatural

* * *

 **LILY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan pelan, seraya itu pula ia pun juga memejamkan kedua matanya agar dirinya tak melihat pemandangan berdarah yang tersaji di hadapannya. Warna merah yang tersapu oleh gerimis hujan pun mulai menggenang di lantai tempatnya berpijak dan mengalir menuju ke permukaan yang lebih rendah dari sana, tumpukan tubuh dengan sayap patah yang ada di punggung mereka pun bergelimpangan di lantai hutan dimana ia berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah pemandangan berdarah yang mengerikan tersebut. Semuanya terlihat sangat semu, warna merah dari darah serta kelabunya awan yang berkumpul di atas langit itu membuat pandangan kedua matanya terlihat sedikit burang. Hujan pun terus menyapu, membasahi bumi dari dosa yang telah ditimbulkan oleh para iblis serta malaikat yang terjatuh ke bumi, bersamaan dengan itu warna merah yang pada awalnya menutupi tubuh pemuda itu pun langsung tersapu oleh derasnya aliran air sehingga darah yang ia gunakan untuk mandi pun langsung terbasuh bersih, menyisakan pemandangan cantik yang tersaji pada sosok orang yang tengah berdiri dengan tenangnya di tengah-tengah pemandangan mengerikan itu.

Tak seharusnya malaikat seperti dirinya berada di tengah-tengah hal seperti ini, bermandikan darah dan melihat pemandangan genosida yang tersaji di hadapannya. Namun, apakah ia bisa protes kalau dirinya sendiri lah yang telah menjadi pelaku genosida besar-besaran yang menyisakan pemandangan mengerikan itu? Sebuah hal yang tak pantas dilakukan oleh makhluk secantik dirinya, kedua tangan mungilnya tersebut kini telah bermandikan dengan darah, bahkan tak hanya tangannya saja namun seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya basuhan hujan saja yang mampu membuat perasaan kalutnya itu merasa sedikit lebih baikan.

Pemuda itu pun pada akhirnya membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup, memperlihatkan sepasang mata indah berwarna biru cerah layaknya langit di musim panas yang indah, sebuah warna yang sama dengan warna rambut pendeknya itu. Sosoknya yang begitu menawan itu tersaji dengan begitu indah, ia begitu mirip seperti malaikat perang yang siap menumpas para iblis sebelum mereka keluar dari gerbang neraka, dan semua itu didukung dengan baik oleh pedang panjang yang tengah tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Pedang itu sangat tajam dan panjang, dan air hujan yang turun dari langit pun membasuh darah yang menyelimutinya untuk pertama kali. Mungkin pemuda itu adalah seorang malaikat perang, atau mungkin hanyalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tak peduli kalau ia tengah dikelilingi oleh mayat korban-korbannya. Tak ada bedanya, ia menunjukkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak ada bedanya dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sudah merenggut ribuat nyawa di tangannya, lanjutnya lagi tanpa penuh ada penyesalan meski hatinya terasa kalut untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Helaan nafas pun terdengar dari belahan bibirnya, tak jarang ia pun menatap ke atas, memandangi langit yang masih menitikkan air mata dan digenangi oleh warna kelabu yang begitu suram. Ia menemukan betapa indahnya langit yang menitikkan air mata itu, begitu murni dan sangat jujur serta mencerminkan perasaannya saat ini. Tak menghitung betapa banyaknya jiwa yang sudah ia renggut menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya itu, sang malaikat tak pernah bisa menitikkan air mata meski hatinya menangis. Pernah sekali ia bertanya pada dewa apakah dirinya ini tak normal, tak memiliki perasaan seperti mereka yang terlahir sama dengannya, namun sang dewa hanya memberinya senyum lembut sebelum mengelus kepalanya dan mengatakan kalau sesungguhnya ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan malaikat lain. Hanya saja ia berbeda, ia tak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa merasakan itu dan semenjak waktu itu sang malaikat tak mau membuang-buang waktu untuk mencari jawabannya. Baginya semua sudah menjadi sangat sempurna, dan karena itulah sang malaikat terpilih untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini.

" _Seorang Archangel adalah malaikat tingkat atas yang bertugas sebagai jenderal perang, mereka adalah yang menjaga perdamaian surga dan memburu para iblis yang ingin menjerumuskan para malaikat lain serta manusia,"_

Ungkapan dari sebuah buku panduan yang sering diucapkan oleh para petinggi surga terngiang-ngiang dengan begitu baik di dalam benaknya, bahkan ucapan tersebut tak mampu ia lupakan begitu saja meski sebenarnya ia sangat ingin melakukannya. Sebuah lelucon yang terujar secara jelas, tak seharusnya malaikat itu membunuhy makhluk lain, namun dirinya yang merupakan seorang malaikat malah mendapatkan sebuah tugas untuk membunuh meski makhluk yang ia habisi itu adalah iblis. Ia menemukan pekerjaan ini sebagai ironi, mungkin di kehidupan lampau dirinya telah melakukan banyak dosa sehingga Tuhan menghukumnya dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai malaikat perang seperti ini.

"Apa mau dikata, mungkin menjadi seorang _Archangel_ adalah hal yang tepat untukku," bibirnya pun berucap pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda berambut biru langit tersebut melepaskan genggaman tangan kanannya dari pedangnya tersebut, membuat sang pedang diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna keemasan sebelum cahaya tersebut mengecil dan melingkar di jari manis milik pemuda itu membentuk sebuah cincin. Dan ketika cahaya tesebut memudar, di jari manis pemuda itu tersemat sebuah cincin dengan ukiran cross yang terbuat dari perak, sangat unik namun terasa begitu kuat tanpa perlu ada yang membantahnya. Senjata yang diberikan dewa kepadanya ketika ia mengucapkan janji sebagai seorang _Archangel_ tersebut bersatu kembali dengan tubuhnya, membuat pemuda berambut biru langit itu menghela nafas dengan lega.

Dari postur tubuh ia mungkin terlihat seperti seorang remaja laki-laki biasa yang hidup di bumi meski tubuhnya bisa dibilang kecil serta kurus, namun semuaya itu terbantahkan dengan rupa, pembawaan, dan keenam sayap berwarna putih yang berada dipunggunya tidak lagi membuatnya terlihat seperti manusia biasa, tetapi ia adalah seorang malaikat bersayap enam yang masuk dalam kelas malaikat tinggi _Archangel._ Malaikat itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang malaikat dalam tingkatan _Archangel_ yang berasal dari Surga. Dan pekerjaannya untuk menyegel pintu gerbang _sin_ yang muncul di ufuk utara pun pada akhirnya selesai meskipun pertarungan dengan kaum iblis pun tak terelakkan lagi, membuatnya lagi-lagi menelan banyak korban untuk menghentikan pemberontakan serta kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh kaum iblis.

Kejahatan, entah kenapa Tetsuya ingin tersenyum saat hati kecilnya mengucapkan kata itu. Apa yang kaum iblis sebagai kejahatan mungkin bisa menggambarkan apa yang Tetsuya lakukan. Ia adalah seorang malaikat yang seharusnya melindungi semua orang yang membutuhkan perlindungannya, namun dalam melakukan proses itu Tetsuya harus mengotori kedua tangannya dengan darah para kaum iblis serta kaumnya sendiri yang membangkang, bukan kah apa yang ia lakukan ini juga bisa disebut sebagai perbuatan dosa seperti apa yang diperbuat oleh kaumnya terdahulu? Tetsuya telah membunuh, membuat hatinya yang sebelumnya berwarna putih kini telah ternoda dengan noda darah. Dalam artian singkat ia tidak suci lag dalam konteks sederhana.

Sang malaikat berambut biru langit tersebut membiarkan tubuhnya terbilas oleh air hujan, membuat dirinya menjadi sedikit bersih setelah pekerjaan kotor yang barusan ia lakukan, namun sayangnya noda darah yang melekat pada sepatu yang ia kenakan tersebut tak bisa menghilang dari sana, akan menjadi suatu masalah bagi Tetsuya bila ada noda darah yang menempel pada tubuhnya saat ia kembali ke rumah tapi kelihatannya ia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia terlihat begitu larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri sampai Tetsuya tak sadar masih ada seseorang yang bernyawa di tempat itu selain dirinya sendiri, ia masih terlihat begitu tenang meski orang tersebut kembali memegang senjatanya dan kemudian mengenap-ngendap dari belakang layaknya seorang pengecut, atau itu adalah istilah tepat yang menggambarkan orang itu. Ayunan pedang yang diberikan oleh sang pengecut itu diarahkan kepada sosok sang malaikat bersayap enam, sang penyerang yang merupakan salah satu kaum malaikat bila ditilik dari satu sayap putihnya yang belum terpotong terlihat begitu gembira karena ia sudah mampu mendapatkan sang _Archangel,_ namun ekspresi kebahagiaannya itu lengap sudah ketika pedang yang ia yakin tadi mengenai sosok mungil sang malaikat berambut biru langit hanya mengayun pada udara kosong.

Sosok sang _Archangel_ yang membantai mereka semua tadi menghilang seperti telah ditelan oleh bumi, tak bisa ditemukan di mana-mana meski malaikat pengkhianat tersebut telah mencarinya di mana-mana. Malaikat pengkhianat tersebut tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun apalagi mengekspresikan keterkejutannya, ia tak mampu melakukan itu semua karena detik berikutnya sosok yang menyerang Tetsuya tadi kini sudah tergeletak di atas tanah dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari lehernya yang sudah tak tersambung dengan kepalanya. Di belakang sosok yang sudah tak berkepala itu berdirilah Tetsuya yang kedua mata biru langitnya menatap datar sosok itu.

"Maafkan aku karena telah melakukan tindakan kejam ini, namun kau harus mati demi kebaikan banyak orang," ujar Tetsuya dengan suara pelan serta terdengar begitu monoton, pedang yang ia gunakan untuk memenggal kepala malaikat pengkhianat yang menyerangnya tadi pun menghilang lagi dan membentu sebuah cincin yang ia kenakan di jari manis tangan kanannya. "Kurasa tugasku di tempat ini sudah selesai, aku serahkan bekas semua ini kepada Hyuuga-san."

Keenam sayap indah yang berada di punggung mungil Tetsuya pun mengepak secara perlahan, kepakan tersebut terjadi secara berulang-ulang sampai tubuh mungil milik sang _Archangel_ terangkat dari atas lantai bumi dan membuatnya terbang di udara. Tekanan udara yang menyerang kulitnya itu tidak lah ia rasakan, ia terus terbang ke atas dengan sangat santai untuk menuju Surga dimana rumahnya berada. Dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat yang menjadi rumah tinggal para dewa serta malaikat lainnya, Tetsuya berpapasan dengan beberapa malaikat bersayap dua yang pergi dari serta menuju bumi. Mereka semua tak menyadari kehadiran sang _Archangel_ karena memang keberadaan Tetsuya yang sangat minim, namun semua itu tidak terlalu diambil hati oleh Tetsuya melihat sang _Archangel_ sendiri harus segera melapor kepada atasannya mengenai tugas yang barusan selesai ia lakukan, dan untuk itu ia tak ingin dirinya merasa terganggu oleh orang lain. Dirinya terus tebang ke angkasa sampai beberapa saat kemudian ia pun mendarat di bagian Surga yang bernama tanah suci. Keenam sayap yang melekat pada punggung Tetsuya pun langsung menghilang ketika ia sampai tepat di depan gerbang yang menuju ke tanah suci, sebuah gerbang besar yang menjadi pintu masuk menuju surga dan memisahkannya dari bumi.

"Kuroko, tidak biasanya kau telat seperti ini," ujar seorang malaikat berambut kecokelatan dengan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tombak besar yang ia gunakan sebagai senjata.

Langkah Tetsuya yang ingin memasuki pintu gerbang itu pun langsung terhenti ketika sapaan ramah yang dilontarkan oleh penjaga gerbang itu ditujukan padanya. Adalah Kiyoshi Teppei, seorang penjaga gerbang utara yang saat itu tengah melakukan tugasnya menjaga gerbang besar menuju tanah suci tengah memberikan sapaan kepada Tetsuya. Sang _Archangel_ masih bergeming di tempatnya, tatapannya yang begitu datar dan tertutup dari yang namanya emosi itu pun terus mengarah pada Kiyoshi yang masih memberinya senyuman lebar. Betapa kontras ekspresi yang terukir dari kedua malaikat yang berlainan kasta tersebut, meski perbedaan tengah memberikan benteng penghalang namun hal itu tak pernah membuat keduanya untuk berhenti memutuskan tali persahabatan yang erat.

"Kiyoshi-san," ujar Tetsuya dengan sopan. Sebuah anggukan dari kepalanya pun menjadi aksi sapaan selanjutnya, sebuah tanda kalau ia mengakui keberadaan sang penjaga gerbang tersebut. "Ada beberapa masalah yang harus aku selesaikan di Bumi, oleh karena itu aku sedikit telat dari jadwal yang Nijimura-san tetapkan untukku."

Senyuman lebar pun terpampang dengan jelas di bibir penjaga gerbang itu, sifatnya yang begitu ramah dan murah senyum tersebut membuat Kiyoshi Teppei sangat populer di kalangan masyarakat penghuni tanah suci. Meski demikian, sifatnya yang terlalu ramah itu terkadang membuat pusing dan memicu kekesalan Hyuuga Junpei, salah seorang malaikat yang bekerja di kementerian. Bagaimana hubungan Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi itu sebenarnya masih menjadi tanda tanya besar, dan Tetsuya yang sesungguhnya sedikit penasaran pun mencoba untuk tidak mencari tahu dari malaikat penjaga gerbang utara tersebut.

"Meskipun kau telat, kurasa Nijimura tidak akan memberimu hukuman, Kuroko," sahut Kiyoshi, ucapannya tersebut diselingi oleh tawa ramah. "Sudah bukan menjadi rahasia umum lagi kalau Nijimura itu memiliki _soft spot_ untukmu, Kuroko, kadang aku dan yang lainnya merasa iri dengan itu semua. Dia bisa bertingkah sangat mengerikan bila orang lain telat dalam pertemuan dengannya, namun ia selalu bersikap baik kepadamu."

Meski nada yang digunakan oleh Kiyoshi itu terdengar seperti ia mengucapkan sebuah kelakar yang lucu, Tetsuya merasakan pipinya sedikit memerah meskipun rona tersebut cepat datang dan cepat sekali hilangnya. Nijimura Shuuzo adalah salah satu dari dewa tertinggi yang memerintah tanah suci surga, ia adalah mantan seorang _Archangel_ seperti Tetsuya beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum dirinya diangkat menjadi salah satu dewa tertinggi setelah menuntaskan misi terakhir dalam penyelamatan umat manusia. Tidak ada orang di tanah suci surga yang tak tahu kisah dari seorang Nijimura Shuuzo, mereka menganggapnya sebagai pahlawan dan legenda, dan secara diam-diam pun Tetsuya sangat mengidolakan Nijimura meski orang yang bersangkutan pun tidak mengetahui perasaannya tersebut. Tetsuya sudah mencoba untuk menekan emosi aneh ini dari dalam lubuk hatinya, namun hatinya yang begitu mengkhianati dirinya itu serasa tak ingin mendengarkan ucapan pikiran rasionalnya setelah mendengar ungkapan yang Kiyoshi berikan padanya.

"Nijimura-san adalah dewa yang membawahi keenam _Archangel,_ dan karena aku adalah satu dari 'anak-anak'nya itu ia pun memperhatikan semua urusan kami," ujar Tetsuya dengan pelan, kedua matanya untuk sementara tak berani bertemu dengan milik Kiyoshi yang berkilat jenaka tersebut. Ia takut kalau dirinya menatap Kiyoshi saat ini, maka sang penjaga gerbang utara tersebut akan dapat menerka apa yang Tetsuya pikirkan saat ini, dan Tetsuya tidak siap untuk menerima konsekuensinya. "Kurasa Nijimura-san tak akan memberikan pengecualian padaku, Kiyoshi-san. Bagaimana pun juga aku sama dengan yang lainnya, tak ada perlakuan istimewa yang pantas aku terima dari seorang dewa seperti Nijimura-san maupun yang lainnya."

Meski Tetsuya sudah memberikan protes serta penjelasan kepada Kiyoshi, ia tahu kalau Kiyoshi tidak akan percaya padanya melihat kenyataan pasti yang tersaji di depan mata. Nijimura Shuuzo, seorang dewa penjaga penjaga dan perang yang memimpin keenam malaikat suci tertinggi yang bernama _Archangel_ itu memliki sisi lembut bila ia dihadapkan dengan penjaga wilayah Rakuzan yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini. Tidak hanya Tetsuya adalah _Archangel_ termuda yang pernah ada, namun Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya _Archangel_ yang paling patuh serta memiliki kisah kehidupan yang begitu erat dengan Nijimura sendiri, apapun itu ia tak ingin memberitahukannya kepada orang lain dan begitu pula dengan Nijimura. Dalam artian singkat bila ada orang yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari dewa penjaga dan perang maka orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, tak heran bila orang-orang sering sekali menggoda Tetsuya mengenai ini meski yang bersangkutan sudah sering protes kalau mereka tak ada hubungan apapun kecuali atasan dan bawahan saja.

Merasa tak ingin berlama-lama di depan gerbang penghubung, Tetsuya pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, terlebih ia tak ingin memibiarkan Nijimura serta kelima rekannya menunggu terlalu lama.

"Kiyoshi-san, aku undur diri dulu dari hadapanmu. Aku harus segera menemui Nijimura-san dan yang lainnya," kata Tetsuya dengan begitu sopan dan mendapatkan senyuman tulus dari malaikat penjaga gerbang. "Seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi kalau aku sudah terlambat. Sampai berjumpa lagi, Kiyoshi-san."

Setelah membungkuk sebagai tanda memberikan hormat, sang _Archangel_ itu pun segera melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Pintu gerbang besar yang menghubungkan Bumi dengan tanah suci surga pun kini mulai terbuka secara perlahan atas perintah Kiyoshi ketika Tetsuya sudah berhenti di hadapannya, cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan pun menjadi pemandangan pertama yang Tetsuya lihat dari balik pintu gerbang sebelum cahaya tersebut memudar dan menampilkan sebuah tanah indah dengan pemandangan kota dengan nuansa klasik yang berada di sana.

Tanah suci surga adalah sebuah tempat tinggal yang diperuntukan bagi para malaikat yang sudah berhasil menjalankan misi pertama mereka setelah dilahirkan di dunia, mereka yang telah mendapatkan tugas khusus dari dewa tertinggi pun pada akhirnya mendapatkan tempat tinggal di kota ini. Tetsuya adalah salah satu dari masyarakat penghuni tanah suci surga, dan entah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau bagaimana namun setelah ia berhasil menyelesaikan misi pertamanya ia pun mendapati jati dirinya adalah seorang _Archangel_ yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai pasukan elit dibawah pimpinan langsung dari Nijimura Shuuzo. Apa yang dilakukan Kuroko Tetsuya ini mungkin belum pernah terdengar sebelumnya, dalam usianya yang belum genap 200 tahun ini pun Tetsuya mampu menjadi _Archangel_ sehingga menjadikannya malaikat termuda yang memiliki enam buah sayap di punggungnya, tak heran kalau banyak orang yang iri padanya terutama dari kalangan malaikat biasa yang menginginkan posisi Tetsuya tersebut. Untuk menjadi seorang _Archangel_ dan mendapatkan enam sayap dalam punggungnya seorang malaikat paling tidak harus berusia lebih dari 3000 tahun, dan di antara para rekannya tidak heran Tetsuya dijuluki sebagai _Archangel_ termuda yang pernah tercatat dalam sejarah.

Meski fakta yang jelas mengatakan demikian, malaikat berambut biru langit itu tak menemukan ada suatu hal yang istimewa dalam dirinya, kecuali hawa keberadaannya yang tipis yang telah diturunkan dari pengasuhnya ketika ia dilahirkan dulu. Bibirnya yang terlihat datar itu kini melengkung sedikit membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil kala Tetsuya mengingat siapa pengasuhnya, dan mau tak mau Tetsuya memiliki keinginan untuk bertemu dengan malaikat penjaganya itu untuk sekali lagi.

 _Dan aku harap ia mau mengakui keberadaanku suatu saat nanti,_ ujar Tetsuya dalam hati. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat kala ingatannya bertumpu pada sosok seorang malaikat penjaga yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri, betapa Tetsuya sangat merindukan sosok itu.

"TETSU-KUN!" Sebuah teriakan yang membuat beberapa orang berhenti dalam melakukan kegiatan mereka pun terdengar, dan teriakan itu pun berhasil menginvasi benak Tetsuya dan membuatnya berhenti di tempat.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi sang _Archangel_ termuda untuk mendapatkan beban yang lumayan berat ada di punggungnya dan sepasang pelukan erat diberikan pada lehernya, sukses membuat Tetsuya terhuyung dan hampir jatuh bila saja refleknya tidak cepat seperti sekarang ini. Meski dirinya merasa sesak nafas karena pelukan super ekstra yang diberikan kepadanya, Tetsuya hanya pasrah menerimanya dengan ekspresi setenang permukaan danau yang jernih.

"Momoi-san, halo," sapa Tetsuya dengan tenang, ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sosok seorang malaikat perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan helaian rambut panjang berwarna merah muda. Enam buah sayap berwarna putih bertengger dengan manis di punggung kecil milik sang malaikat, dan ekspresi yang mengisyaratkan kebahagiaan pun terulas dengan sempurna di wajah cantik milik malaikat itu.

Malaikat perempuan yang tengah memeluk Tetsuya adalah Momoi Satsuki, _Archangel_ seperti Tetsuya namun ia memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap Touo seperti Tetsuya yang memegang tanggung jawab terhadap Rakuzan. Momoi adalah satu-satunya _Archangel_ berjenis kelamin perempuan, dan sepertinya ia juga telat seperti Tetsuya melihat malaikat berambut merah muda itu tidak berada dalam ruang pertemuan saat ini.

"Tetsu-kun, aku rindu sekali padamu," sahut Momoi, menegaskan apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Dieratkannya pelukan yang ia miliki pada tubuh Tetsuya, membuat yang bersangkutan semakin kehabisan nafas meski wajahnya masih mengisyaratkan kedataran yang luar biasa. "Bisa-bisanya Nijimura-san memberikan misi kepada Tetsu-kun tanpa membuatku berpartneran dengannya. Ini semua tidak bisa diterima, padahal ia tahu kalau aku ingin menjadi partner dari Tetsu-kun!"

Helaan nafas pun keluar dari bibir mungil milik _Archangel_ berambut biru langit tersebut, namun seperti yang ia lakukan tadi dirinya pun tidak mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut milik Momoi. Hal seperti ini sudah sangat sering terjadi sehingga Tetsuya sudah menjadi terbiasa dengan tingkah Momoi yang memang sangat hobi memeluknya.

"Berbicara mengenai Nijimura-san, apakah ia tak akan marah bila Momoi-san telat menghadiri pertemua?" tanya Tetsuya tiba-tiba.

Pelukan yang ia rasakan itu pun kini mengendur saat malaikat berambut merah muda itu melepaskan tubuhnya dan kini berhadapan dengan Tetsuya. Ekspresi bahagia yang terulas di wajah cantiknya itu masih belum pudar meski pelukannya sudah terlepas dari sosok Tetsuya.

"Nijimura-san tak akan marah padaku karena dia sendirilah yang menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu, Tetsu-kun," Momoi menjelaskan dengan nada lembut. "Nijimura-san khawatir kalau kau tersesat ketika menuju ke tempat pertemuan, Tetsu-kun, dan ia tak ingin kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu terjadi lagi padamu. Kurasa kekhawatirannya itu sangat beralasan."

"Momoi-san tahu kalau aku bukan lagi malaikat kecil yang patut untuk dikhawatirkan," Tetsuya tidak terima ketika Momoi memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, ia sudah berada di tanah suci kurang lebih 200 tahun dan tak mungkin ia tersesat lagi seperti orang yang baru saja mendapatkan tempat besar untuk tinggal. "Dan apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu adalah ketidaksengajaan, Nijimura-san tahu akan hal itu."

Momoi memberikan instruksi agar mereka meneruskan perjalanan seraya berbicara. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa terlambat, Tetsu-kun? Apa misi yang diberikan padamu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya."

Hanya anggukan kecil yang bisa Tetsuya berikan sebagai balasan. Momoi tak sepenuhnya salah dalam memberikan dugaan akan mengapa Tetsuya terlambat untuk menghadiri pertemuan, namun ia tak sepenuhnya benar juga. Memang benar kalau misi yang diberikan oleh pihak atas kepadanya itu tidak sesuai dengan laporan yang mereka terima, jumlah iblis yang harus dieliminasi ternyata dua kali lipat banyaknya dari apa yang tertulis di dalam laporan tugas untuknya, sehingga Tetsuya membutuhkan waktu dan tenaga ekstra untuk menyeleaikannya. Tapi tidak hanya itu saja yang menjadi penyebab ia terlambat, Kiyoshi Teppei yang menjaga gerbang utara juga mengajaknya mengobrol tadi, membuatnya semakin terlambat dari jadwal yang sudah ditentukan oleh Nijimura.

Meski Kiyoshi menjadi salah satu faktor keterlambatannya, sang _Archangel_ berambut biru langit tersebut tak akan menjual temannya sendiri kepada petinggi, sebab Tetsuya sangat yakin kalau mulutnya mengucap nama Kiyoshi dan menunjuknya sebagai alasan yang sebenarnya maka sang penjaga gerbang itu akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat. Biarlah Tetsuya sendiri yang menanggungnya, ia adalah seorang _Archangel_ yang kuat dan ia mampu memikul semua konsekuensi itu sendiri.

"Sudah aku duga kalau misi yang Nijimura-san berikan padamu di Bumi itu terlalu berat, kau harus memiliki partner untuk melakukannya namun dewa menyebalkan itu tetap saja menolak ide yang aku berikan itu," sahut Momoi, ia sedikit kesal karena Nijimura telah membiarkan Tetsuya melakukan eliminasi kepada para iblis itu sendiri. "Tapi setidaknya aku sangat senang kau tidak apa-apa, Tetsu-kun. Tungguh... tidak ada yang lecet atau terluka 'kan?"

Kepanikan yang Tetsuya dengar dari suara Momoi itu sudah bisa menjadi alarm tanda bahaya di dalam kepala Tetsuya. Meski Tetsuya menyukai Momoi seperti malaikat itu adalah saudaranya sendiri, ia tak terlalu suka dengan sifat berlebihan Momoi yang ditunjukkannya kepada Tetsuya. Oleh karena itu untuk menghindari semua itu ia pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan singkat, mengucapkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak terluka dan menyanggah kekhawatiran yang Momoi tunjukkan kepadanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Momoi-san, tidak terluka sedikit pun," jawab Tetsuya, kedua kakinya terus menuntunnya untuk berjalan maju sampai akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di tempat pertemuan. "Meski apa yang dilaporkan padaku tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku hadapi di medan perang, aku dapat menyelesaikan misi panjang tersebut tanpa mendapatkan luka yang berat. Jadi Momoi-san tak perlu khawatir padaku."

"Tapi-" ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Momoi pun terpotong saat gerbang besar yang mengantarkan keduanya menuju tempat pertemuan terbuka.

Dan terbukanya kedua gerbang besar itu menyelamatkan Tetsuya dari seruan penuh kekhawatiran dari Momoi. Tetsuya mungkin menyukai malaikat berambut merah muda itu layaknya saudara sendiri, namun ia tak terlalu menyukai sifat Momoi yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini, dan terbukanya gerbang besar itu membuat Tetsuya mampu menghembuskan nafas lega karena ia tak perlu menjawab segala pertanyaan maupun menyanggah protes yang akan dilontarkan oleh Momoi. Kedua kaki Tetsuya pun melangkah maju ke depan, memasuki tempat pertemuan para _Archangel_ dengan diikuti oleh Momoi dari belakang.

Ketika keduanya sudah memasuki gerbang tersebut, pintu besar yang menghubungkan tempat pertemuan dengan bagian luar tanah suci surga pun langsung tertutup, tak menyisakan sedikit bayangan dari mereka berdua yang telah memasuki portal itu.

* * *

"Kau telat, Tetsuya," ujar Nijimura Shuuzo yang berlaku sebagai dewa perang serta penjaga keamanan dunia tersebut kepada Tetsuya yang baru saja memasuki ruang pertemuan.

Kedua mata biru milik Tetsuya langsung menoleh padanya, ekspresinya yang tenang dan tak mengisyaratkan apapun hanya bisa terlihat blank seperti biasanya, dan Nijimura yang tengah mencoba memasang ekspresi garang di wajah tampannya itu mau tak mau langsung menghela nafas saat Tetsuya masih bergeming serta mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat bergabung dengan yang lainnya dan mendengarkan penjelasanku," ujar Nijimura, ia mempersilakan Tetsuya untuk mengambil posisi di hadapan Nijimura seperti para _Archangel_ lainnya. "Melihat Tetsuya sudah bergabung dengan kita semua pada akhirnya, sekarang aku akan memulai penjelasan mengapa kalian berenam dikumpulkan di tempat ini dan berada di hadapanku saat ini."

"Setiap 500 tahun sekali pimpinan dewan tertinggi akan melakukan ujian untuk mengambil kandidat terbaik sebagai dewa yang akan menghuni surga. Ujian yang dilakukan itu sangat beragam, namun kita semua mengetahui kalau ujian untuk menjadi dewa adalah menjadi malaikat pelindung bagi jiwa baru yang terlahir dari diri kalian sendiri. Sebelum kalian berada di tempat ini, kalian berenam adalah jiwa murni yang diciptakan oleh kandidat calon dewa sebelum kalian, para _Archangel_ yang terpilih," Nijimura memberikan jeda untuk beberapa saat dan memutuskan untuk melihat ekspresi dari keenam _Archangel_ yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ada yang terlihat antusias, kurang yakin, gembira, bahkan ada yang terlihat sangat datar seperti biasanya. Meski beragam ekspresi itu tidak terlalu membuat dewa perang itu merasa puas, namun semua itu sudah cukup, dan karena itu ia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi. "Dan kalian berenam, _Archangel_ yang memegang keenam daerah teritori utama para dewa terpilih sebagai kandidat dewa. Ujian yang akan diberikan kali ini adalah memanusiawikan jiwa murni yang akan kalian ciptakan di Bumi. Lindungi mereka dan manusiawikan mereka!"

Ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Nijimura tersebut mampu menyihir ruangan tersebut semakin lenggang dari tadi. Tak ada yang berani bersuara karena mereka semua tampak terkejut dengan ujian yang diberikan kepada mereka untuk menjadi seorang dewa seperti Nijimura dan yang lainnya.

Tetsuya sendiri dibalik topeng datarnya bisa merasakan dirinya sangat terkejut. Ia hanyalah seorang malaikat yang baru berusia 200 tahun dan secara beruntung mendapatkan tugas sebagai seorang _Archangel._ Tak pernah terbayang di benaknya kalau ia akan menjadi salau satu kandidat dewa di sini, bahkan menapaki posisi tinggi seperti _Archangel_ saja tak pernah ia mimpikan sekarang. Mungkin menjadi seorang dewa tinggi di surga adalah impian setiap malaikat, namun Tetsuya tidak yakin bila dirinya menginginkan posisi itu. Menjadi dewa artinya kau akan diberikan tanggung jawab yang sangat besar dan harus mampu melindungi semua malaikat serta manusia yang ada di dunia ini, ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya apakah ia mampu untuk mengemban tugas semacam itu.

Kedua matanya bertemu dengan milik Nijimura yang masih menginstruksikan kepada salah satu malaikat penjaga untuk mengambil media pemurnian jiwa yang akan diberikan kepada mereka, dan saat keduanya bertemu pandang pun sang dewa hanya memberikan anggukan singkat yang disertai oleh senyuman penuh kepercayaan diri. Kelihatannya Nijimura sangat mempercayai kalau Tetsuya mampu melakukan ini, dan hal ini cukup membuat sang _Archangel_ memindahkan pandangannya dari sosok tampan yang tengah memberikan instruksi tersebut.

"Tetsu-kun, ini semua seperti mimpi yang akan menjadi kenyataan," ujar Momoi dengan suara penuh kegembiaraan. "Akhirnya kita bisa menjadi dewa kalau lulus ujian kali ini. Aku harap aku bisa menjadi dewi pengetahuan sehingga aku bisa memberikan pengetahuan yang bermanfaat kepada semua orang!"

Antusiasme yang ditunjukkan oleh Momoi sayangnya tidak bisa menular pada sosok Tetsuya yang masih berdiri dengan kalem di sampingnya itu. Sang _Archangel_ berambut biru langit itu hanya terdiam saja sambil memandang temannya tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Perasaannya bimbang, ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus menerima tugas ini apa tidak melihat Tetsuya masih belum memikirkan hal itu. Namun, ia tak ingin membuat Nijimura yang telah merawatnya semenjak ia menapakkan kaki di tanah suci surga merasa kecewa karena keputusan Tetsuya yang tak ingin mengambil kesempatan ini, dan terlebih lagi ia menginginkan pengakuan dari malaikat penjaganya ketika ia masih menjadi manusia. Tetsuya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk sementara waktu, otaknya berpikir begitu keras untuk memikirkan apakah ia harus ikut ujian kandidat dewa ini apa tidak.

"Tetsuya," namanya yang diucapkan oleh suara yang sangat ia kenali tersebut membuat sang _Archangel_ mendongakkan kepalanya, dan dalam sekali lihat ia langsung menatap sosok Nijimura yang menghampiri dirinya dengan membawa setangkai kuncup bunga lily yang berwarna putih bersih di tangan kanannya. "Kau melamun lagi."

Tak berani beradu pandang dengan sang dewa sendiri, Tetsuya pun kembali merendahkan tatapannya dengan menatap lantai yang ia pijak, tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya menemukan lantai tersebut menjadi pemandangan yang sangat menarik. Tetsuya melakukan semua itu karena ia tak ingin memberikan jawabannya saat ini, ia takut untuk membuat Nijimura kecewa kalau dirinya tak mengambil kesempatan ini, namun di sisi lain ia juga takut untuk mengambil ujian serta menjadi dewa. Tetsuya membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk berpikir, namun sayangnya hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi padanya lagi. Semua keputusan harus ia putuskan saat ini juga di tempat ini, terlebih dengan keberadaan bunga lily yang ada di tangan Nijimura itu.

Bunga lily adalah simbol kehidupan, warnanya yang putih bersih menandakan kalau bunga itu belum tersentuh oleh jiwa yang ditiupkan oleh malaikat penjaga dan menjadikannya media utama pembentuk manusia. Dan dalam sekali lihat Tetsuya bisa mengetahui kalau jiwanya dulu terlahir dari bunga putih ini, bahkan semua malaikat yang menghuni tanah suci surga pun juga terlahir dari bunga lily tersebut.

Sebuah tangan memegang dagunya dan mengangkat dagu mungil itu ke atas, membuat Tetsuya mau tak mau harus bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata hitam milik sang dewa yang masih berdiri begitu dekat dengan sosoknya itu.

"Aku tahu kalau kau masih ragu-ragu untuk menerima ujian ini, Tetsuya, hanya saja kesempatan yang tak datang dua kali ini jangan sampai kau sia-siakan," ujar Nijimura, kedua matanya yang sedari tadi mengisyaratkan keseriusan pun kini melembut saat ia menatap sosok mungil di hadapannya. Tangan kiri milik sang dewa memberikan kuncup bunga lily ke tangan kanan Tetsuya. "Buatlah keputusan yang tepat."

Setelah ungkapan terakhir itu diucapkan, Nijimura pun melepaskan Tetsuya dari jeratannya dan ia pun langsung berpindah ke _Archangel_ yang lain untuk memberikan kuncup lily yang sama kepada yang lainnya.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Tanya Tetsuya dalam hati, ia menatap sekuntum kuncup lily putih yang mahkotanya masih menguncup di tangan kanannya. Ia ragu dirinya bisa menciptakan jiwa manusia ke dalamnya serta memanusiawikan mereka selama beberapa tahun. Ujian kandidat dewa ini membuat Tetsuya pusing.

"Keputusan ada di tangan kalian, apapun yang kalian pilih maka itu adalah apa yang menjadi jalan kalian nanti!" Seru Nijimura yang memberikan ungkapan terakhir kepada para _Archangel_ didikannya tersebut.

Kelima _Archangel_ yang lainnya tidak menunggu waktu yang lama untuk menentukan pilihan mereka, mereka langsung memberikan kecupan singkat pada kuncup bunga lily putih yang mereka pegang dan merubah warna putih dari kuncup itu menjadi warna calon manusia yang akan mereka manusiawikan. Jiwa yang ditiupkan sudah sempurna di dalam bunga lily itu, tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mencari calon bayi yang cocok untuk mereka jadikan anak angkat serta mereka lindungi dan manusiawikan kelak. Lima _Archangel_ telah mengambil keputusan untuk mengikuti ujian kandidat dewa ini serta meniupkan jiwa yang telah bercampur dengan kekuatan mereka ke dalam bunga lily, tinggal Tetsuya saja yang belum mengambil keputusan.

"Tetsu-kun?" gumam Momoi dengan suara kecil, kuncup lily yang ada di tangannya tersebut telah berubah warna menjadi biru tua.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Momoi-san," jawab Tetsuya dengan lembut, kedua matanya menatap kuncup bunga lily miliknya yang masih berwarna putih. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi dewa."

"Tapi bukankah Tetsu-kun ingin membuat Nijimura-san bahagia dengan menjadi seorang dewa?"

"Nijimura-san akan senang dengan keputusan apapun yang akan aku ambil."

Hanya hening yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, namun bibir Momoi yang sedari tadi terlihat datar kini mengulaskan sebuah senyum manis. "Lalu bagaimana dengan 'dia', Tetsu-kun? Bukankah 'dia' akan mengakui Tetsu-kun kalau Tetsu-kun menjadi dewa seperti 'dirinya'?"

Genggaman Tetsuya pada bunga lily itu mengerat, hatinya semakin bergetar dengan ucapan yang Momoi berikan tadi. Tetsuya ragu kalau orang yang telah merawatnya ketika ia mash menjadi manusia itu mau menemuinya lagi bila ia menjadi dewa, namun ia juga berpikir kalau orang itu juga akan kembali mengabaikannya lagi dan menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Hatinya sakit bila mengingat ucapana yang orang itu berikan padanya, namun yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan adalah tak lebih dari sebuah ketakutan.

"Keputusanmu, Tetsu-kun?"

Hanya hening yang menyapa pertanyaan Momoi itu, bahkan kekhawatiran yang terbesit pada kedua mata milik Momoi pun juga direfleksikan oleh Nijimura yang sedari tadi mengamati sosok mungil sang _Archangel_ berambut biru langit tersebut. Apapun yang menjadi keputusan Tetsuya, semuanya akan menimbulkan dampak positif dan negatif. Dan pertanyaan sebenarnya adalah, apakah Tetsuya siap untuk menanggung itu semua?

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfic ini.

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari menulis fanfic ini

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Slash, violence, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Fantasy, Supernatural

* * *

 **LILY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Lily adalah bunga yang sangat indah, terutama ketika mereka sudah mekar dan menyemarakkan suasana dengan warna-warni mahkota bunga yang mereka tawarkan, menyajikan sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa terutama ketika sekolompok bunga lily dalam jumlah yang besar berada dalam satu tempat. Dalam artian lain mereka sangat menakjubkan, bahkan tak sedikit orang mengatakan kalau mereka ingin sekali memelihara bunga lily di dalam pekarangan mereka. Lily sendiri adalah bunga yang indah, namun di satu sisi bunga tersebut sangat rentan serta begitu lemah, sebuah keindahan dibalik kerapuhan yang disajikan dan membalutnya menjadi satu, seperti seorang bayi yang baru terlahir di dunia dari dalam rahim sang ibu.

Lily bukanlah bunga biasa, mereka adalah bunga kehidupan yang melahirkan jiwa-jiwa yang begitu murni. Legenda mengatakan kalau jiwa mereka berasal dari bunga lily surga maka bisa dipastikan mereka akan memiliki seorang malaikat penjaga yang akan terus menemanimu sampai kau menjadi dewasa, dan legenda yang dulu pernah dipercayai oleh manusia yang tinggal di bumi pun kini sudah tak lebih dari sebuah cerita karangan yang sangat mirip dengan cerita picisan dalam novel percintaan. Tetsuya menemukan kenyataan ini sebagai ironi yang sangat disayangkan karena kenyataan adalah apa yang membentang di hadapan mereka. Legenda bunga lily yang melahirkan jiwa murni serta seorang malaikat penjaga yang terus tinggal di samping anak yang terlahir dari jiwa bunga lily adalah benar adanya.

Manusia adalah makhluk yang selalu berubah seiring perkembangan zaman, mereka beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar dan sangat menakjubkan untuk diamati. Mereka memiliki sebuah kesempurnaan di dalam ketidaksempurnaan yang ada di dalam diri mereka, sebuah hal yang sukar untuk dijelaskan mengingat dua kata tersebut memiliki makna yang bertolak belakang.

Mengamati manusia adalah apa yang sering Tetsuya lakukan ketika ia memiliki waktu senggang, Momoi mengatakan kalau hobi yang Tetsuya miliki tersebut sangat aneh dan tidak pantas untuk dilakukan oleh malaikat agung seperti dirinya. Seorang _Archangel_ yang merupakan malaikat agung dari surga tak sepantasnya menengok ke arah dunia manusia yang ada di bumi, urusan mereka adalah melayani para dewa serta menjaga kedamaian di dunia ini dari gangguan iblis, sehingga urusan manusia yang begitu rumit namun sederhana itu bukanlah menjadi urusan para malaikat agung seperti _Archangel._ Meski Momoi mengatakan kalau hobi Tetsuya yang mengamati manusia di waktu senggangnya sangat aneh, ia rasa Momoi harus berhutang maaf padanya dan mengakui kalau hobi Tetsuya yang pernah ia bilang aneh akan sangat berguna untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Tugas yang mereka terima dari para dewa kali ini sangat erat kaitannya dengan para manusia, karena pada intinya menjadi seorang malaikat penjaga membuat mereka harus tinggal di bumi untuk sementara waktu. Bila mereka tak mampu berbaur atau beradaptasi di bumi, maka artinya mereka tak bisa memanusiawikan jiwa murni yang menjadi tugas mereka, dan itu berarti mereka gagal dalam tugas, sebuah hal yang sebisa mungkin harus dihindari oleh para malaikat ketika mereka mendapatkan tugas. Oleh karena itu hobi Tetsuya yang selalu mengamati manusia tentu akan sangat berguna di saat-saat seperti ini. Mungkin inilah apa yang dinamakan sebagai ironi, para malaikat yang dulu pernah mencemooh hobi dari malaikat agung ini tentu akan tertegun akan bergunanya pengetahuan yang Tetsuya dapatkan dari hobi aneh yang sering ia lakukan.

Meski demikian Tetsuya masih ragu apakah hobinya itu bisa berguna kepada dirinya? Ia adalah _Archangel_ termuda yang dicap tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menjadi peliharaan dari Nijimura, sebuah julukan kasar yang pernah diucapkan beberapa malaikat dari belakangnya ketika mereka merasa Tetsuya tak berada di dekat mereka. Ia bukanlah malaikat yang memiliki kemampuan untuk bersosialisasi seperti lainnya, sehingga berbaur dengan manusia rasanya sangat aneh meski ia dulunya pernah menjadi seperti mereka, dulu sekali sebelum Tetsuya menerima sepasang sayap pada punggungnya.

Sesungguhnya Tetsuya masih ragu dengan tugas yang diberikan para dewa, terutama Nijimura, kepadanya. Ia adalah satu dari beberapa calon dewa yang terpilih, harusnya ia merasa bangga seperti kelima kandidat lainnya, hanya saja bukannya perasaan bangga maupun senang yang hati kecilnya rasakan namun kebimbangan serta keraguan lah yang menaungi jiwanya. Tetsuya menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari itu, ia pun membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lutut yang ia tempelkan pada dadanya. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, baik Momoi dan Nijimura mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari dirinya. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang itu, tetapi di satu sisi lain Tetsuya masih merasa bimbang. Mengambil tawaran yang Nijimura berikan itu kelihatannya bukan hal yang bijak ia lakukan kala itu, andaikata Tetsuya menolaknya waktu itu pasti ia tak akan berada dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini, duduk menyendiri di dalam taman teropong yang biasanya dihuni oleh malaikat pengawas untuk mengawasi para manusia.

Setangkai bunga lily yang ada di tangan kanannya itu terasa berkali-kali lipat beratnya saat ia sadar kalau ia tengah memegangnya sedari tadi. Tetsuya menatap bunga itu. Warna mahkota bunga yang masih menguncup tersebut tak lagi berwarna putih bersih seperti saat Nijimura menyerahkannya padanya, kuncup bunga itu kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Ketika bibir Tetsuya bertemu dengan kuncup lily yang berwarna putih tersebut, sang _Archangel_ mentransferkan kekuatannya kepada bunga tersebut dan meniupkan jiwa padanya, membuat kuncup putih yang terlihat begitu bersih berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Perubahan warna yang sangat mencolok tersebut membuat Tetsuya tercengang, ia tak pernah tahu kalau ia bisa melakukan itu meski dirinya sudah melihat bagaimana Momoi dan yang lainnya melakukan hal yang sama sebelum dirinya. Walaupun Tetsuya merasa menyayangkan kepergian warna putih dari kuncup lily miliknya, warna merah darah yang menggantikan warna putih tersebut terlihat sangat indah dan mempesona bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, tak terkecuali bagi Tetsuya sendiri yang tanpa sadar telah mengubah warna kuncup putih tersebut menjadi seperti sekarang. Tak pernah ia melihat warna merah terang seperti itu selama dirinya hidup, dan warna darah yang sering ia lihat ketika membantai para iblis dan malaikat pengkhianat pun tak termasuk ke dalam hitungan.

Warna merah ini kadang mengingatkan Tetsuya pada merahnya darah serta horizon langit ketika aurora menyelimutinya. Begitu agung serta menakjubkan, itulah yang Tetsuya pikirkan akan warna merah yang menyelimuti kuncup lily miliknya. Tanpa perlu memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat ke masa depan Tetsuya bisa merasakan kalau jiwa yang akan terlahir dari kuncup lily miliknya akan tumbuh menjadi orang yang hebat di masa depan, dan Tetsuya tak akan ragu kalau mereka yang terlahir dari bunganya ini akan mampu menjadi seorang _Archangel_ seperti Tetsuya, bahkan lebih cepat dari sang peniup jiwa sendiri. Tetsuya menemukan kenyataan ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya, ia yang tak memiliki hawa kehadiran dan merupakan malaikat terlemah yang pernah ada mampu melahirkan jenis jiwa yang sangat kuat.

"Mungkin ini hanya sebuah kebetulan," gumam Tetsuya dalam deru nafasnya untuk yang pertama kali pada hari ini. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit sebelum suara tawa lembut yang menertawakan ironi keluar dari mulutnya. "Sepertinya tak mungkin hal seperti itu akan terjadi."

Tetsuya masih ingat bagaimana kuncup putih tersebut berubah warna saat bibirnya menyentuh permukaan yang lembut kuncup bunga lily, sebuah hal yang menurut Tetsuya sangat menakjubkan untuk dilihat meski yang bersangkutan tidak tahu bagaimana mekanisme perubahan warna tersebut bisa terjadi. Nijimura mengatakan padanya kalau Tetsuya telah mentransferkan energinya kepada kuncup lily tersebut, dan sihir yang berada dalam tubuh Tetsuya membuat kuncup bunga tersebut diselimuti oleh jiwa murni dan mengambil wujud sebagai warna merah. Kelihatannya semua ini tak lebih dari ironi, seorang _Archangel_ yang tugasnya membantai kaum iblis dan berlumuran darah tiap harinya pun tak akan bisa jauh dari warna merah. Entah Tetsuya harus tertawa karena humor aneh yang para dewa berikan padanya atau tidak, ia tak pernah tahu jawabannya.

"Apa ini artinya akan membuatmu menjadi anakku?" Tanya Tetsuya pada kuncup lily yang ada di tangan kanannya. Dilihatnya kuncup tersebut, dan Tetsuya berani bersumpah kalau ia merasakan sebuah getaran ringan yang hampir tak terasa ketika ia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "Aku menganggapnya sebagai iya, bagaimana pun juga kau terlahir dari diriku. Rasanya aneh kalau menganggap diriku sebagai seorang ibu, mungkin aku bisa menjadi ayah bagimu, _little one,_ seperti apa yang Ayah lakukan padaku bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Sang _Archangel_ tersebut mengeluarkan tawa ringan ketika ia merasakan kuncup lily merah tersebut bergetar kecil di dalam dekapan tangan kanannya, seperti bunga tersebut mengerti apa yang tengah ia katakan tadi dan mengiyakan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Tetsuya. Tetsuya sendiri tak tahu apakah mereka yang belum terlahir bisa melakukan ini meski mereka tidak memiliki tubuh, dan pertanyaannya tersebut kini berkembang apakah dulu dirinya juga mirip seperti kuncup lily merah yang ia pegang ini ketika jiwanya masih berada dalam kuncup lily saat sang Ayah mengajaknya berinteraksi. Rasanya Tetsuya ingin bertanya kepada sang Ayah, meski yang bersangkutan sangat mustahil untuk mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hening yang terjadi di antara Tetsuya dan kuncup lily merahnya tersebut tidak bertahan lama, konsetrasi sang malaikat pecah saat ia merasakan sebuah kehadiran dari seseorang yang mulai memasuki tempat di mana ia berada. Tetsuya masih diam bergeming di sana, serasa seperti tak terganggu melihat orang yang memasuki areanya tersebut tidak terganggu untuk tidak menyembunyikan aura yang terpancar dari tubuhnya. Helaan nafas pun terdengar dari mulutnya ketika Tetsuya merasakan aura yang sangat ia kenali itu membungkusnya dengan erat, mencoba memberikan sinyal bagi Tetsuya untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu mata dengan si pemilik aura tersebut. Hanya saja Tetsuya yang sedari tadi menginginkan kesendirian untuk berpikir menjadi keras kepala, ia mengabaikan sang pemilik aura dan memilih untuk bertahan pada posisinya, duduk di samping mata air yang memperlihatkan kehidupan manusia di Bumi seraya memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri sementara kedua matanya masih sibuk memandangi kuncup lily berwarna merah darah tersebut.

Sebuah dengusan kecil pun Tetsuya dengar, dan sebelum Tetsuya mampu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah orang itu ia merasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkar pada tubuhnya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat nan erat milik orang tersebut yang membuat malaikat berambut biru langit tersebut kini terduduk di antara kedua kaki milik orang itu. Sang _Archangel_ mampu merasakan pipinya memanas, namun sebelum kedua pipinya dapat memunculkan semu merah ia pun sudah dulu berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dan baru kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat orang yang secara impulsif memeluknya dari belakang tersebut. Ketika kedua mata biru langitnya bertemu dengan warna hitam layaknya batu onix tersebut kembali menatapnya, Tetsuya kembali menemukan dirinya tertegun, segala protes yang sudah ia persiapkan pun tak mampu keluar dari bibirnya. Otaknya serasa macet sementara darahnya berdesir kencang.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau akan merajuk di tempat ini dan dengan keras kepalanya kau menghiraukan panggilanku," suara baritone dari pria yang masih mendekapnya itu terdengar begitu terhibur dengan tingkah yang Tetsuya lakukan tersebut, bahkan dari nada bicaranya tersebut ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kelakuan kekanak-kanakan Tetsuya pada saat itu.

Tetsuya yang masih membisu di tempat dan di dalam dekapan pria tersebut kembali melihat ke depan, terlihat tak terganggu sama sekali oleh dirinya yang tak lagi sendirian di sana maupun suara tawa renyah yang pria itu keluarkan. Sang _Archangel_ memejamkan kedua matanya ketika ia merasakan belaian tangan halus mengacak rambut birunya, membuat helaian tersebut semakin berantakan.

"Masih betah dengan adegan membisu rupanya."

Kedua mata biru langit miliknya yang selama beberapa detik tersembunyi di balik kedua kelopak matanya pun kini muncul kembali seraya dirinya menggeleng kepalanya. "Aku tidak sedang dalam fase membisu saat ini, Nijimura-san."

"Entah kenapa aku susah sekali mempercayai ucapanmu itu, Tetsuya," bibir Nijimura membentuk sebuah seringai, kelihatannya ia tengah menggoda _Archangel_ yang berada dalam asuhannya tersebut. "Kalau memang kau tidak berada dalam fase kekanakanmu seperti membisu ini, lalu apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini seorang diri? Biasanya Satsuki selalu menempel padamu layaknya induk pada anaknya, namun kau malah sendirian di sini saat aku menemukanmu."

"Aku percaya kalau Nijimura-san tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan kalau ia menemukanku secara tak sengaja, sebab aku yakin kalau Nijimura-san sudah pasti tahu aku akan ada di sini," Tetsuya menekankan kata 'pasti' di dalam kalimat sanggahan yang ia lontarkan tersebut, sebab bila ada orang yang mampu mengenalnya dengan baik sampai tahu di mana Tetsuya akan bersembunyi saat berada di tanah suci surga, maka orang tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Nijimura Shuuzo sendiri.

Nijimura tertawa lagi, dari suaranya saja Tetsuya bisa menduga kalau sang dewa perang tersebut merasa terhibur dengan ucapan monoton serta lugas milik Tetsuya. "Kau benar sekali, Tetsuya. Kurasa selama bertahun-tahun mengenalmu dan menjadi _baby sitter_ -mu, aku bisa tahu ke mana kau pergi bersembunyi."

Sang _Archangel_ berambut biru muda itu ingin sekali protes kalau ia bukan bayi lagi ketika Nijimura menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai pengasuh Tetsuya, namun ungkapan protesnya tersebut tak kunjung keluar dari mulutnya karena ia lebih dahulu disibukkan dengan perlakukan Nijimura lainnya, yaitu mengacak rambut biru muda Tetsuya dengan gemas.

Tetsuya mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan yang diberikan oleh Nijimura, namun seberapa keras usaha yang ia lakukan tersebut ia tak mampu melakukannya karena Nijimura sendiri terlihat masih tak ingin melepaskannya, bahkan untuk membuat Tetsuya semakin kesal ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya tersebut. Melihat usahanya tak membuahkan hasil yang positif, sang _Archangel_ berambut biru langit tersebut akhirnya pasrah dan membiarkan dewa perang tersebut mendekap Tetsuya sesuai keinginannya.

"Momoi-san sudah melewati gerbang utara untuk menuju bumi, Nijimura-san. Dan meskipun aku tidak masalah dengan Momoi-san yang selalu menemaniku, kali ini aku ingin sendirian untuk beberapa saat," sahut Tetsuya dengan jujur, kedua matanya kembali menatap gambaran dunia manusia yang tersaji di atas kolam yang memperlihatkan semuanya tersebut.

"Oh?" hanya itu yang Nijimura ucapkan sebagai balasan, namun bukan berarti pembicaraan di antara keduanya berhenti sampai di situ saja. "Dan kenapa kau tidak segera mengikuti jejak Satsuki dan yang lainnya? Gerbang utara yang akan mengantarkanmu ke dunia manusia akan ditutup satu jam lagi. Jangan bilang kalau kau sengaja melakukan ini sehingga kau tidak akan pergi ke dunia manusia untuk melakukan tugasmu sebagai malaikat penjaga."

Tetsuya menegakkan badannya untuk sementara waktu, merasa tak terima dengan tuduhan yang Nijimura berikan padanya meski sesungguhnya ada sedikit pikiran yang mengarah ke sana. Kalau gerbang utara yang mengantarkan para malaikat menuju dunia manusia tertutup sama artinya Tetsuya akan mendapatkan waktu lebih lama untuk tidak pergi ke dunia manusia dan melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai malaikat penjaga, namun pikiran yang merujuk pada dirinya menelantarkan pekerjaan yang telah ia ambil itu pun langsung Tetsuya tepis begitu semua itu muncul. Sejak dulu Tetsuya selalu memiliki impian untuk mengunjungi dunia manusia lagi, dan kesempatan yang diberikan oleh dewan tertinggi ini tentu merupakan hal yang tak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Hanya saja pikiran-pikiran nakal yang mengatakan kalau kesempatan yang membuatnya untuk mengunjungi dunia manusia harus dibarengi oleh tugas yang membuatnya menjadi kandidat dewa, sebuah hal yang jawabannya saja masih dipertanyakan berulang kali oleh Tetsuya.

Ia tahu kalau pertanyaan yang Nijimura utarakan padanya tadi tidak lebih dari sebuah kelakar pendek saja, namun di satu sisi keduanya tahu kalau pertanyaan tersebut adalah hal tepat yang menggambarkan apa yang Tetsuya rasakan.

"Tetsuya, kau berpikiran seperti itu bukan?" Tanya Nijimura dengan suara lembut setelah beberapa detik kemudian Tetsuya tidak memberinya jawaban atas pertanyaan sebelumnya. Tetsuya tahu kalau Nijimura tak perlu menduganya lagi, sang dewa perang itu sangat tahu sosok dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

Lagi-lagi Tetsuya tak menjawab, tubuhnya sedikit menegang di dalam pelukan Nijimura meski yang bersangkutan tak melakukan apapun untuk keluar dari cengkeraman sang dewa. Sang _Archangel_ menoleh singkat ke arah Nijimura, tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca apa artinya tersebut mengarah pada sang dewa perang untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum helaan nafas kecil pun terjadi.

"Kalau aku berpikir demikian, apa Nijimura-san akan membiarkanku untuk mengambil jalan balik dan mengembalikan lily ini?" pertanyaan dari Nijimura dibalas oleh pertanyaan balik dari Tetsuya, membuat Nijimura merasa gemas sebelum ia menjitak kepala biru muda milik sang _Archangel._

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau ini sebenarnya bercanda apa tidak dengan ucapanmu itu, Tetsuya, wajahmu benar-benar tak menunjukkan apapun di sini," sang dewa perang memutar bola matanya, bosan melanda tetapi hal itu tak bertahan lama karena perhatiannya sedari tadi terus tertuju pada Tetsuya. "Kau tahu kalau apa yang sudah diambil itu tak bisa dikembalikan lagi. Kau sudah mengambil lily yang menjadi simbol akan kehidupan, dan kau juga sudah meniupkan jiwa ke dalam bunga itu untuk kau bawa ke dunia manusia yang artinya kau sudah menyanggupi untuk melakukan tugas ini serta bersedia untuk menjadi kandidat dewa tertinggi. Aku tak tahu kau ini bodoh atau memang tengah bercanda, namun kau tak bisa mengambil lagi keputusanmu."

Jawaban tegas dari Nijimura tersebut sudah Tetsuya prediksikan akan terjadi, ia sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan beberapa saat yang lalu untuk menyanggupi permintaan para dewa tertinggi dengan meniupkan jiwa ke bunga lily yang sudah ia pegang, artinya ia tak bisa mengubah jalannya lagi meski artinya Tetsuya ingin sekali untuk menjadi _Archangel_ saja dan kembali ke dalam kehidupannya yang bosan itu. Tetsuya memiliki beberapa alasan mengapa ia tak ingin menjadi kandidat dewa tertinggi, namun bukan berarti ia tak ingin menjadi dewa suatu saat lagi, hanya saja semua ini terlalu cepat baginya yang baru hidup sebagai malaikat kurang dari 200 tahun dan itu pun berada di bawah pengasuhan Nijimura. Lagi-lagi sang _Archangel_ menghela nafas berat, sepertinya ia akan menambah beban hidupnya kalau ia tak segera membuang pemikiran-pemikiran yang memberatkan dirinya. Semua ada di dalam dirinya.

"Aku tahu itu, Nijimura-san," sahut Tetsuya dengan suara lirih, kedua mata biru langitnya menatap Nijimura dengan lekat. "Aku hanya berpikiran apakah menjadi dewa tertinggi itu tak terlalu cepat bagiku? Aku masih belum berpengalaman seperti Momoi-san dan yang lainnya."

Tetsuya melihat Nijimura menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri, tanda kalau ia mulai mengerti akan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Tetsuya meski itu tidak semuanya.

"Tidak ada yang namanya terlalu cepat maupun terlalu lambat untuk menjadi seorang dewa tertinggi sepertiku. Meski kau baru 200 tahun berada di sini dan para dewa lainnya menyarankan dirimu untuk menjadi dewa, itu artinya kau menarik perhatian mereka, Tetsuya," kata Nijimura, ia memberikan perintah tanpa menggunakan ucapan kepada Tetsuya untuk segera berdiri dari sana, dan Tetsuya pun mematuhinya. Dengan dibantu oleh Nijimura ia pun langsung berdiri di atas kedua kakinya lagi, kedua matanya masih belum lepas dari menatap sang dewa perang dan penjaga. "Kau memiliki sebuah kemampuan dan kesempatan langka, tak semua malaikat memiliki keberuntungan seperti dirimu. Terlebih, bukankah kau ingin melihat bagaimana jiwa manusia yang kau tiupkan kepada bunga lily merah itu akan tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi seorang manusia yang mampu membuatmu bangga, Tetsuya? Kita tak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi orangtua karena siapa kita, namun dengan tugas ini sekiranya kau bisa menikmati untuk menjadi seorang orangtua bagi mereka."

Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut sang dewa itu sungguh membuat Tetsuya tercengang, bahkan karena itu ia tak mampu untuk mengungkapkan kalimat balasan maupun sebuah sanggahan yang sebenarnya sudah ia persiapkan sejak tadi. Nijimura benar, sebagai seorang malaikat dan dewa rasanya sangat mustahil bagi mereka untuk memiliki anak dari tubuh mereka sendiri, dan kesempatan sebagai malaikat pelindung adalah satu-satunya yang bisa mereka dapatkan untuk merasakan sebagai seorang orangtua dan membesarkan jiwa yang mereka bawa ke bumi. Rasanya Tetsuya ingin sekali menampar dirinya sendiri karena sudah berpikiran negatif selama ini, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan sebuah fakta yang sangat penting dan malah terjerumus ke dalam pikiran negatif yang mengatakan ia tak mampu dan lain sebagainya.

Perkataan Nijimura ini mirip sekali sebagai alarm jam weker yang membuatnya terbangun dari dalam delusi, membuat Tetsuya tersadar akan sebuah kesempatan yang ada di dalam genggamannya tersebut. Mungkin Tetsuya masih ragu untuk menjadi dewa tertinggi, namun ia tak akan pernah menolak untuk mengamati perkembangan manusia yang jiwanya ia bawa dari surga ke bumi. Dengan begini mungkin Tetsuya akan semakin dekat dengan sang ayah yang sudah membawa jiwanya ke bumi, dan dengan begitu keduanya bisa mendapatkan sebuah hal yang bisa dikatakan sebuah kemiripan serta membuat Tetsuya semakin dengan dengan ayahnya.

Kedua mata biru langitnya tersebut kembali beranjak dari sosok sang dewa yang masih menatapnya dengan lekat untuk menuju ke arah lily merah yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Jiwa yang bersemayam dalam bunga lily ini adalah milik Tetsuya, dan dalam artian lain ia adalah ayah dari jiwa yang telah ia tiupkan ke dalam wadah berupa bunga lily tersebut. Mendapati dirinya menjadi seorang orangtua dari sebuah jiwa suci membuat Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, ia sama seperti ayahnya.

"Aku mengerti, Nijimura-san," kata Tetsuya dengan lembut, ia pun mendongak sedikit agar kedua matanya mampu bertemu dengan milik Nijimura yang masih mengamatinya. "Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah para dewa berikan padaku. Aku mungkin masih kurang yakin akan keputusanku untuk menjadi seorang dewa, namun bila aku mampu menjadi orangtua bagi jiwa yang terlahir dalam bunga ini maka aku pun akan menerima tugas ini. Menjadi malaikat penjaga, rasanya akan sangat menantang meski hasilnya tak terlalu membuatku suka."

Anggukan kecil pun Tetsuya terima dari Nijimura yang membalas ucapannya dengan gerakan, bahkan tak jarang ia mendapati dewa perang tersebut melembutkan tatapannya kala kedua mata mereka bertemu kala itu. Sebuah belaian lembut di rambut pun Tetsuya terima, membuat sang _Archangel_ memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali membuka kedua matanya.

"Melihat semua ini, kurasa jawabanku ini bisa Nijimura-san terima untuk saat ini," kata Tetsuya lagi, tangan kirinya pun mulai merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan tersebut.

Gelak tawa yang keluar dari mulut Nijimura membuat Tetsuya mau tak mau mengulaskan sebuah senyum tipis sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri, rasanya ia semakin bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh bos-nya tersebut.

"Kau tak sepenuhnya salah, Tetsuya. Meski aku tak mengharapkan adanya keraguan yang masih tersisa dalam dirimu, aku rasa melihat kau berminat untuk menjadi malaikat penjaga pun sudah cukup untuk saat ini. Mungkin waktu bisa menunjukkan jalanmu nanti," jawab Nijimura.

"Aku harap demikian."

Sang _Archangel_ membiarkan kedua kelopak matanya terpejam lagi untuk beberapa saat lamanya, menikmati alunan desiran angin yang membelai wajah dan rambutnya untuk beberapa saat lamanya seraya mendengarkan Nijimura yang masih memberinya nasihat. Tetsuya tak perlu menjadi orang jenius maupun harus mendengar semua ungkapan tersebut, sebab bagaimana pun juga Tetsuya sudah mampu menebak apa saja yang Nijimura ucapkan padanya. Sang dewa yang telah mengasuhnya sejak menjadi malaikat kecil pun terus mengatakan kalau Tetsuya harus berhati-hati ketika berada di dunia manusia karena dunia manusia itu sangat berbahaya, berbeda dari apa yang mereka semua pikirkan selama ini. Tetsuya bukanlah malaikat yang naif dan menatap semuanya dari lembaran hitam dan putih, ia tahu betapa berbahayanya dunia manusia karena sebagai _Archangel_ ia sudah sering turun ke bumi dan mengeliminasi beberapa musuh di sana serta mengamati manusia dari tempat ini. Namun melihat serta mengamati itu sangat berbeda dengan bertindak secara nyata, sehingga Tetsuya tahu benar mengapa Nijimura khawatir kalau ia turun ke bumi dan berinteraksi dengan manusia.

Bibir sang _Archangel_ berambut biru muda tersebut melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil, ia masih setia mendengarkan ceramah serta petuah yang Nijimura berikan padanya. Dan Tetsuya rasa sang dewa perang tersebut akan terus mengoceh dan memberiny petuah saat itu juga bila ia tidak melakukan sesuatu. Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun Tetsuya meraih tangan kanan Nijimura menggunakan tangan kirinya, meremasnya pelan untuk menarik perhatian sang dewa perang.

"Gerbang utara akan tertutup bila kita tidak segera pergi menuju ke sana, Nijimura, dalam hitungan waktu aku sudah telat dan rasanya tak akan pantas kalau aku datang ketika gerbang sudah ditutup bukan?" ujar Tetsuya, ia pun memberikan seulas senyuman yang jarang terpampang di bibirnya, dan semua itu ditujukan kepada seorang dewa yang sedari tadi setia telah menemaninya di taman tersebut serta memberinya beberapa nasihat untuk menyadarkan sosoknya.

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari Nijimura, keduanya pun berjalan beriringan untuk keluar dari taman tersebut dan beriringan menuju gerbang utara yang memisakan surga dengan dunia manusia. Kedua tangan keduanya masih bergandengan, begitu erat serta saling memberikan dukungan kepada satu sama lain. Tetsuya rasa ia sangat beruntung bisa memiliki Nijimura yang begitu pengertian seperti ini, setidaknya sang dewa yang selalu mengasuhnya tersebut tidak terlalu keras orangnya dan ia selalu memberinya perhatian lebih. Meski terkadang hal itu membuat Tetsuya risih karena ia merasa seperti diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil, namun di sisi lain Tetsuya merasa senang karena ada orang yang mau memberinya perhatian seperti ini, tidak menelantarkannya begitu saja ketika ia menapakkan kaki ke dalam tanah suci surga. Pernah sekali Tetsuya mengharap ayahnya yang memberikan perhatian seperti ini, namun sayangnya harapan yang ia miliki tersebut harus hancur saat mendapati orang yang seharusnya menjadi pembimbingnya tersebut meninggalkannya seorang diri, tidak peduli dengan sosok kecilnya yang sebatang kara itu.

Tetsuya berhutang budi kepada Nijimura, tak heran kalau Nijimura menjadi orang yang ia favoritkan dalam buku baiknya sebelum Momoi, sang dewa selalu berada di sampingnya ketika ia membutuhkan apapun. Keduanya terus berjalan beriringan, menghiraukan penghormatan yang para malaikat lainnya berikan kepada Nijimura ketika mereka melihat sang dewa berjalan menyusuri kota bersama Tetsuya, maupun tatapan penuh iri yang mereka tunjukkan kepada sang _Archangel_ karena ia bisa menggenggam tangan dari salah satu dewa tertinggi. Tetsuya tahu dirinya tidak terlalu suka dengan perhatian yang para malaikat ini berikan padanya, namun demi sampai ke gerbang utara secepat mungkin maka dirinya pun menghiraukan hal itu.

Seraya berjalan bersama dengan tangan yang masih bertautan, keduanya sama sekali tak mengutarakan sepatah kata apapun, menghargai perasaan damai yang diakibatkan oleh sunyi yang menghadang tanpa ada keinginan untuk mengotori hal itu. Tetsuya rasa Nijimura ingin memberinya waktu untuk berpikir meski keduanya tengah berjalan menuju gerbang utara, sang sang _Archangel_ itu pun menghargai apa yang Nijimura lakukan untuk membuatnya nyaman. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia sudah bisa melihat sebuah gerbang raksasa yang terbentang dari arah utara, sebuah gerbang yang membentang dengan kokohnya dan telah mengukir sejarah sejak beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Kiyoshi Teppei adalah nama dari malaikat penjaga gerbang yang sering Tetsuya temui ketika ia melewati gerbang utara untuk menunaikan tugasnya, dan sekiranya ia bisa bertemu dengan Kiyoshi lebih dari sekali dalam waktu yang begitu singkat sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Begitu Tetsuya melewati gerbang utara dan turun dari langit, itu artinya ia akan segera menuju ke bumi untuk mencari wadah yang cocok dari jiwa yang ia bawa, dan dalam hati kecilnya Tetsuya masih berpikir kalau hal ini masih terlalu cepat.

"Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi, Tetsuya," suara dari Nijimura yang mengucapkan hal itu pun membuat Tetsuya menoleh padanya dan ia pun merasa sedikit tertegun karena mendapati sang dewa tengah memberinya tatapan yang mengisyaratkan kalau ia mengerti.

"Iya, Nijimura-san," hanya itu yang bisa Tetsuya berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Ayolah, kau tidak perlu merasa sedih seperti itu. Anggap saja sebagai hal yang menyenangkan. Kau tinggal turun ke bumi dan mencari wadah untuk jiwa yang kau bawa lalu menjaganya sampai dewasa, sebuah pekerjaan yang sangat mudah bukan?"

Entah Tetsuya tak tahu di mana rasa mudahnya melakukan tugas itu. Kelihatannya membicarakannya terdengar jauh lebih mudah daripada melakukannya secara nyata, pikir Tetsuya yang sedikit jengah.

"Aku tak tahu apakah harus setuju dengan kalimat Nijimura-san apa tidak. Mengatakannya terdengar jauh lebih mudah daripada melakukannya secara langsung, dan aku rasa mencari kandidat sebagai wadah dari jiwa yang aku bawa pun rasanya jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan yang Nijimura-san ucapkan," kata Tetsuya yang tak sependapat dengan Nijimura. Meski ia mengucapkan penyanggahan, ekspresi yang tergambar pada wajah sang _Archangel_ tersebut masih tak bisa terbaca, ia masih datar seperti biasanya.

Tetsuya tahu kalau Nijimura mengatakan hal itu karena ia ingin memberikan semangat serta dukungan kepada Tetsuya, entah kenapa ia merasa seperti Nijimura itu pilih kasih mentang-mentang Tetsuya berada di dalam asuhan Nijimura, namun ia tak akan membiarkan hal itu meracunia pikirannya dan mendominasi perasaannya. Ia menyukai dewa perang ini, namun ia cukup rasional untuk tidak mengambil kesempatan di sini. Tetsuya bukan orang seperti itu.

Nijimura yang tak mengetahui dilema Tetsuya pun hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya dengan santai, ia masih membimbing Tetsuya untuk menuju arah gerbang utara.

"Aku tahu kalau bisa melakukannya, kurasa dari beberapa kandidat yang terpilih aku akan memasang taruhanku padamu, Tetsuya," jawab Nijimura, sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung meski yang bersangkutan menyanggah perkataannya tadi, dan tentu saja mengabaikan tatapan penuh protes yang Tetsuya berikan padanya satu detik kemudian. "Kau itu malaikat termuda yang pernah aku temui. Seharusnya malaikat yang berusia kurang dari 500 tahun masih berada di akademi dan mempelajari seluk belum menjadi malaikat serta kekuatan mereka, namun kau yang masih berusia 200 tahun tak hanya sudah keluar dari akademi tetapi kau juga sudah mampu mendapatkan tiga pasang sayap lainnya yang menjadikanmu sebagai _Archangel._ Perkembanganmu sangat pesat sampai para dewa lain menganggapmu sebagai malaikat yang jenius, Tetsuya.

"Kalau ada malaikat yang mampu melakukan tugas ini, kurasa kau adalah orang yang dimaksud."

Betapa besarnya kepercayaan yang Nijimura berikan padanya, rasanya sang _Archangel_ berambut biru langit tersebut hampir tak mempercayai dirinya telah mendengarkan lontaran perkataan itu dari Nijimura. Ia tahu kalau sang dewa perang tersebut selalu memberinya perhatian lebih dan kepercayaan, namun ia tak pernah menduga kalau kepercayaan yang diberikan kepadanya itu sebesar ini. Rasanya Tetsuya jadi ingin memeluk dewa berambut hitam ini dan tak pernah melepaskannya, namun sebagai seorang _Archangel_ yang memiliki harga diri serta orang yang tak mudah untuk mengekspresikan dirinya maka Tetsuya pun memilih untuk tidak melakukan itu. Meski demikian yang terjadi, bukan berarti Tetsuya hanya diam saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Sang _Archangel_ berambut biru langit tersebut menujukkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Nijimura, dan sebuah senyuman samar yang hampir tak terlihat di bibirnya itu merupakan bukti kalau ia sangat berterimakasih atas apa yang Nijimura lakukan padanya.

Kedua hal yang Tetsuya tunjukkan itu tentu saja tak luput dari perhatian Nijimura, namun sang dewa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menuju gerbang utara. Tetsuya dan Nijimura pun akhirnya sampai di hadapan gerbang utara yang setengah terbuka itu lima belas menit kemudian, dan pemandangan betapa kokohnya gerbang tersebut tak luput dari perhatian Tetsuya.

"Wah, jarang sekali aku mendapatkan seorang dewa berkunjung ke sini," sahut seorang malaikat yang begitu familiar. Senyuman ramah serta kerlingan yang begitu familiar pada kedua mata Kiyoshi membuat Tetsuya merasa lebih nyaman.

"Heh, kalau bukan anak ini aku mungkin tak akan berada di sini," ujar Nijimura, kedua matanya mengarah pada Tetsuya dan membuat Kiyoshi terkejut karena sebelumnya tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Jadi kau mengantar Kuroko-kun ke sini untuk melihat kepergiannya, Nijimura-sama? Wah-wah... sepertinya kau benar-benar perhatian pada malaikat mungil kita yang satu ini," sahut Kiyoshi yang sudah mampu mengendalikan dirinya dari rasa keterkejutannya akibat keberadaan Tetsuya yang menurutnya begitu tiba-tiba itu.

Di samping lain Tetsuya merasa dirinya merengut tak suka karena Kiyoshi mengucapkan kata 'mungil' dan ditunjukkan padanya. Tetsuya merasa ukurannya ini ukuran normal, tidak mungil maupun pendek, ia hanya terlihat pendek karena orang-orang yang berinteraksi dengannya semua memiliki tinggi tubuh di atas rata-rata sehingga membuatnya seperti seorang kurcaci bila berdiri di samping mereka.

Tatapan yang kelihatannya akan menjadi tatapan permanen di wajah Tetsuya itu membuat Kiyoshi dan Nijimura mendengus geli, mereka tentu tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Tetsuya saat ini meski ekspresi wajah dari sang _Archangel_ sangat sulit untuk dibaca, namun mengenal Tetsuya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya membuat keduanya tahu kalau Tetsuya tak suka orang-orang mengaitkannya dengan tinggi tubuhnya tersebut.

"Iya, karena Tetsuya itu adalah tanggung jawabku maka aku mengantarkan dia sampai ke gerbang utara di sini. Siapa tahu ia merasa takut dan kemudian mengganti pikirannya untuk tidak melakukan tugas, aku di sini untuk menendangnya keluar dari gerbang utara," kata Nijimura lagi, ungkapannya itu membuat dirinya mendapatkan tatapan tak suka dari Tetsuya.

Baik Kiyoshi dan Nijimura langsung tertawa karena itu, namun tawa yang keluar dari Nijimura hanya bertahan singkat sebelum ia meringis kesakitan karena Tetsuya menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu erat, membuat tangannya sedikit membiru.

"Tolong berhentilah berbicara seolah-olah aku tak ada di sini, Nijimura-san, Kiyoshi-san," kata Tetsuya dengan sopan meskipun alis kirinya sedikit berkedut karena kesal. Sang _Archangel_ melepas genggamannya dari tangan Nijimura sebelum memberikan anggukan singkat kepada Kiyoshi untuk memberikan sapaan sopan seperti biasanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kiyoshi-san."

Kiyoshi memberikan anggukan dan senyuman seperti biasanya untuk membalas sapaan itu, sudah bukan berita rahasia lagi kalau sang _Archangel_ berambut biru langit ini adalah orang yang terkenal sangat sopan meski ia tengah marah maupun memiliki _mood_ yang sangat buruk pada waktu itu. Terkadang personalitas Tetsuya yang sangat sopan itu mampu membuat orang bahagia meski di satu sisi membuat yang lainnya merasa tak nyaman, ia terlalu formal meski tengah bersama dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya dengan baik. Itulah Kuroko Tetsuya, malaikat paling sopan yang pernah mereka kenal, entah siapa orangtuanya dulu namun mereka semua berterima kasih telah mendidik sang malaikat menjadi orang yang memiliki moral serta kesopanan seperti ini.

Melihat waktu yang Tetsuya miliki tak terlalu banyak dan gerbang utara akan ditutup sebentar lagi, Nijimura pun segera menuntun Tetsuya untuk mendekati gerbang yang setengah terbuka itu setelah memberikan Kiyoshi anggukan lagi untuk berjalan mendekati gerbang utara.

Menatap gerbang itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya membuat Tetsuya merasa dirinya seperti digiring menuju gerbang kematiannya, dengan Nijimura yang berperan sebagai eksekutor dan Kiyoshi bertindak sebagai saksi mata. Ia tahu kalau pikirannya ini kembali menimbulkan skenario-skenario yang mirip seperti drama picisan, namun Tetsuya tak mampu membendung hal itu seraya berjalan mendekat gerbang yang hampir tertutup tersebut.

"Ingat perkataanku, jangan terlalu percaya dengan manusia dan jangan sampai mereka mengetahui jati dirimu yang sebenarnya sebagai malaikat maupun _Archangel,_ Tetsuya. Kalau kau ada kesulitan, kau bisa kembali ke surga dan meminta bantuanku," ujar Nijimura saat dirinya masih berjalan di samping Tetsuya.

Dengan kedua matanya masih menatap gerbang raksasa itu, Tetsuya pun mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. "Bagaimana dengan tugasku sebagai _Archangel,_ Nijimura-san? Tak mungkin para dewa akan menarik tugas itu meski aku mulai berperan ganda sebagai malaikat penjaga."

Kedua kaki mereka berdua pun mulai berhenti saat mereka tiba tepat di depan gerbang utara yang masih setengah terbuka, dan Nijimura pun memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk memberikan beberapa petuah yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada Tetsuya sebelum sang _Archangel_ turun ke bumi.

"Para dewa tak akan menangguhkan tugasmu, Tetsuya, namun mereka akan meringankannya sedikit melihat kau juga berperan sebagai malaikat penjaga. Kau harus ingat kalau jiwa yang terlahir dari bunga lily akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi para iblis, kau tak boleh menurunkan penjagaanmu," jawab Nijimura, kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua bahu Tetsuya saat mereka berdiri berhadapan. "Ingat, kau diberi kewenangan untuk membunuh manusia yang berdosa beserta para iblis yang ada di dunia, namun kau harus tahu kalau kau bisa melakukannya bila mereka mengancam keselamatan jiwa yang kau jaga. Aku percaya kalau kau bisa melakukan tugas ini dengan baik, dan jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku bila ada kesusahan saat melakukan tugasmu."

Senyuman yang bertengger di bibir Nijimura itu sudah cukup untuk membuat menghela nafas lega, serasa beban yang ia panggul terlepas untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Ia tahu kalau dirinya bisa mempercayai Nijimura.

"Aku akan mengingatnya, Nijimura-san," ujar Tetsuya dengan lembut, dirinya pun kembali memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan Nijimura mengacak rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Bagus, aku tahu kalau aku bisa mengandalkanmu. Dan satu lagi, berhati-hatilah di dunia manusia," kata Nijimura untuk yang terakhir. Sang dewa pun memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya, dan detik berikutnya yang bisa Tetsuya rasakan adalah sepasang bibir hangat menyentuh keningnya, memberikan kecupan lembut serta restu untuk Tetsuya yang akan pergi.

Perpisahan yang terjadi di antara keduanya bukanlah perpisahan yang permanen, mereka akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti setelah Tetsuya menyelesaikan tugasnya, atau mungkin saat Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Nijimura lagi. Senyuman hangat yang terulas di bibir Nijimura itu adalah bukti kalau ia percaya pada Tetsuya, membuat sang _Archangel_ merasakan perasaan hangat yang berasal dari dalam hatinya. Mendapatkan kepercayaan besar seperti ini tentu membuat Tetsuya bahagia, dan andai saja ayahnya ada di sini pasti kebahagiaan ini akan menjadi berkali-kali lipat banyaknya. Tapi Tetsuya tak boleh menjadi malaikat yang serakah, ia harus menerima apa yang Nijimura berikan padanya, terlebih lagi dewa perang tersebut sudah begitu baik padanya.

Menoleh ke arah gerbang yang hampir tertutup itu, sang _Archangel_ pun mulai berjalan menjauhi sosok Nijimura yang masih berdiri di sana. Cahaya yang begitu kemilau itu menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan enam buah sayap besar berwarna putih pun muncul di punggung Tetsuya saat kedua kaki mungilnya masih menuntunnya untuk menuju ke arah gerbang utara yang mulai tertutup. Ia melangkah maju dan berjalan melewati gerbang tersebut.

Ketika gerbang raksasa tersebut hampir tertutup, Tetsuya pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sosok Nijimura yang masih berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan penuh sabar serta sosok Kiyoshi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Nijimura dengan tangan kanannya memberikan lambaian untuk Tetsuya, membuat sang _Archangel_ menyunggingkan senyuman kecil melihat dua orang tersebut. Senyuman yang tersungging di bibir itu pun membeku sesaat, dan dirinya pun merasakan kedua matanya membelalak tidak percaya kala mendapati sepasang mata berwarna kelabu dari sosok seseorang yang bersandar pada sebuah pohon tak jauh dari tempat Kiyoshi berdiri menatap ke arahnya. Dan pemandangan terakhir yang bisa Tetsuya lihat sebelum gerbang raksasa tersebut tertutup dan memisahkannya dari tanah suci surga adalah pemilik mata itu terus-terusan menatapnya, membuat sang _Archangel_ secara tak sadar memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan erat.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Nijimura-san, Kiyoshi-san, dan... Ayah," gumam Tetsuya pelan. Desiran angin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya itu membuat sosok mungil sang _Archangel_ menggigil untuk beberapa saat sebelum keenam sayapnya mengepak dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

* * *

Alunan musik yang begitu keras itu membuat dentuman yang selaras dan memekakkan, meskipun begitu namun ia menemukan musik yang berasal dari lantai dansa sangat cocok dengan tempat ini. Beberapa tubuh dari laki-laki dan perempuan terlihat saling berdansa di sana, begitu erotis serta tak ada jeda sedikit pun. Semuanya begitu terlarut dalam apa yang mereka kerjakan, saling menggoda serta menggunakan kesempatan untuk menemukan pasangan yang cocok untuk tidur malam ini, hal yang menurutnya sangat rendahan untuk dilakukan oleh orang sepertinya itu ternyata mampu mengusir hantu masa lalu yang menghantuinya saat ini.

Ia tak peduli kalau ada orang yang mengenalinya meski ia sudah menggunakan penyamaran yang sangat bagus, baju modern serta topi besar yang menutupi rambutnya, ia tak akan mempedulikan hal itu karena apa yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang tak lebih dari sebuah pelampiasan untuk melupakan rasa sakit dari masalah yang tengah ia miliki. Laki-laki yang tak lebih berusia 30an tahun tersebut mengangkat botol tequila-nya yang telah diletakkan bartender yang melayaninya lagi dan menuangkan isinya hingga tandas ke dalam gelas bening yang tersaji di hadapannya. Ini adalah minuman beralkohol yang kesekian kalinya ia konsumsi malam ini, sudah berapa banyak ia tidak terlalu peduli melihat dirinya sudah kehilangan jumlah yang telah ia konsumsi. Kalau orang-orang yang mengenalnya tahu akan apa yang ia lakukan ini, pasti mereka semua akan mendapatkan serangan jantung di tempat, dan tentu saja leluluhurnya yang telah berada dalam lubang kubur itu akan berkelit di dalamnya serta menyumpahinya karena kelakuan buruk yang ia lakukan malam itu.

Apa yang ia lakukan malam ini tak lebih dari sebuah pelampiasan belaka, ia ingin semua beban yang ada di kedua bahunya menghilang untuk beberapa saat lamanya meski itu artinya ia harus bertindak bodoh layaknya rakyat jelata yang sering ia pandang sebelah mata tersebut. Terlebih, mereka semua tak akan pernah sadar kalau Kaisar Teiko yang ke-104 akan melakukan hal rendahan seperti ini, duduk di atas kursi di dalam klub malam dan menenggak minuman keras dengan para rakyat jelata yang ia pimpin. Ia adalah Akashi Masaomi, Kaisar Teiko yang terkenal karena keadigdayaannya.

Masaomi mengambil gelasnya yang sudah terisi penuh akan minuman beralkohol yang ia tuangkan tadi, dan tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun ia langsung menenggak isinya sampai tandas, menghiraukan tenggorokannya yang serasa terbakar akibat minuman beralkohol tersebut masuk ke dalamnya dan mengambil alih kesadarannya. Untuk malam ini, biarkan saja dirinya berada dalam minuman beralkohol dan melupakan segalanya. Melupakan kalau ia adalah seorang Kaisar yang seharusnya tengah berada di istana, melupakan kalau Ratu-nya masih belum dingin di atas pembaringan setelah ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir, dan melupakan bayi laki-laki mereka terlihat seperti orang mati meski ia masih hidup. Beban yang telah diberikan padanya semenjak ia masih kecil pun rasanya menjadi berkali-kali lipat karena kematian sang Ratu, dan semuanya itu ditambah dengan bayi yang menjadi penyebab kematian istrinya tersebut tak memberikan banyak reaksi setelah ia datang dari dalah rahim istrinya. Seperti benda mati yang kehabisan baterai kehidupan, hanya sosok tubuh hidup tanpa jiwa.

Sudah berjam-jam lamanya Masaomi mencoba untuk menghilangkan eksistensi 'benda' yang menjadi penyebab kematian istri tercintanya, namun ia tak pernah sampai hati untuk melakukannya meski ia ingin melakukan itu, bagaimana pun bayi tak bernama itu adalah pemberian Shiori untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 _Seperti sebuah kutukan akibat keangkuhanku,_ pikir Masaomi yang mengamini sebuah ironi yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia adalah seorang Kaisar yang diagung-agungkan layaknya para dewa, dan untuk membayar keangkuhan serta kekejaman yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu pun para dewa mengambil Ratu-nya dari sisi Masaomi. Andai saja Masaomi lebih dari seorang laki-laki biasa seperti sekarang, mungkin ia akan melakukan pemberontakan besar-besaran kepada para dewa yang telah berlaku tak adil seperti ini padanya. Ia ingin Shiori kembali ke sisi-nya, dan bahkan karena itu ia pun rela untuk melakukan pertukaran antara istri dan benda yang dilahirkan oleh istrinya tersebut. Ia tak butuh penerus yang tak berguna seperti bayi itu, tak hanya benda itu tak mampu berfungsi layaknya manusia, namun benda itu juga menjadi penyebab utama kematian istri tercintanya.

Kedua mata keemasan milik laki-laki itu terlihat kurang fokus, semuanya menjadi kabur dalam pandangan sesaat sementara alunan musik keras yang ada di lantai dansa semakin membuatnya pening. Setelah Masaomi membayar minumannya, ia pun berjalan sempoyongan dan keluar dalam klub malam tersebut. Ia tak ingin orang-orang mengenalinya saat itu juga, oleh karena itu ia pun semakin mengeratkan topi besar yang ia pakai di kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

Masaomi tahu dirinya mabuk berat karena minuman beralkohol yang ia konsumsi malam itu, dan karena itu ia pun mengalami sedikit kesulitan untuk berjalan serta melihat ke sekelilingnya, namun meski demikian ia tidaklah bodoh untuk tidak menutupi dirinya dengan baju tebal maupun topi lebar. Bagaimana pun juga ia taka akan membiarkan tahu kalau Kaisar Teiko yang ke-104 menghabiskan malam di sebuah klub malam milik rakyat jelata hanya karena ia ingin menghilangkan kesedihan yang menggerogoti dirinya yang disebabkan oleh kematian sang Ratu serta kelahiran benda yang ia anggap tidak berguna tersebut.

Langit malam yang membentang luas di sana terlihat begitu gelap karena awan mendung yang menggantung, dan baju yang Masaomi kenakan tersebut terasa berat karena menyerap air hujan yang jatuh dari langit. Karena hujan deras yang terjadi di sana Masaomi pun langsung menemukan dirinya basah kuyup akibatnya, namun ia tak peduli lagi dan terus berjalan untuk kembali ke istananya. Dalam hati sang Kaisar mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia sudah menyuruh sopir pribadinya untuk kembali ke istana imperial dengan mobilnya itu sehingga ia mengalami kesulitan seperti sekarang ini, namun di sisi lain Masaomi merasa senang telah melakukannya karena ia tak ingin siapapun mengetahui kalau Kaisar yang seharusnya bersikap kuat terlihat menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini. Pemuda itu berjalan sempoyongan menerjang hujan, beberapa orang yang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh pun terlihat tak menghiraukannya seperti ia bukan orang penting saja atau mereka tak menyadari kalau orang nomor satu di Teiko ada di antara mereka dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan, bahkan mereka pun tak sadar kalau salah satu dari mereka menyenggol bahu Masaomi dan membuat sang Kaisar jatuh terjungkal ke depan dengan berlutut di atas tanah lembek dan basah tersebut.

Seluruh bajunya basah kuyup dan badannya terasa sakit akibat tindakan bodoh orang-orang itu. Ia ingin sekali memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk mencari siapa yang kurang ajar menyenggol dirinya dan membuatnya jatuh terpuruk layaknya orang menyedihkan seperti ini, tetapi perintah itu tak bisa ia lakukan melihat di mana ia sekarang ini dan ia juga tak akan melakukannya karena tak ingin mereka mengetahui kalau Akashi Masaomi bertindak bodoh seperti ini. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang masih menempel di atas tanah lembek itu, Masaomi mengutuk apapun yang ada di sampingnya, tak terlalu peduli dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur tubuhnya maupun lumpur pekat yang menyelimut celana serta mantel yang ia kenakan. Mungkin dengan berlutut di bawah guyuran hujan deras akan membuatnya merasa baikan, atau mungkin akan mengantarkannya ke tempat Shiori berada saat ini. Kedua matanya semakin kabur dalam melihat, ia sudah tak bisa fokus lagi dalam melihat dan rasanya cepat atau lambat ia akan kehilangan kesadaran di tempat itu. Rasanya menyedihkan mengetahui seorang Kaisar yang memiliki harga diri tinggi terkapar di tempat ini, mungkin ini adalah karma yang harus ia terima dari pada dewa. Ia yakin sekali dirinya akan mati di tempat ini dan malaikat mau akan menyambutnya, namun sesuatu yang tidak tidak ia prediksikan sebelumnya adalah melihat sepasang kaki berlaskan _genta_ dan seseorang yang mengenakan yukata berwarna biru muda berdiri di hadapannya, kesadarannya semakin menipus dan sebelum ia kehilangan semua itu ia melihat sosok yang begitu indah tengah melindungi tubuhnya dari guyuran hujan menggunakan payung tradisional yang orang itu bawa sedari tadi. Seorang malaikat biru muda tak bersayap tengah melindunginya. Dan detik berikutnya Masaomi pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca serial ini. Dan aku ucapkan terima kasih lagi buat teman-teman yang sudah memberikan review, favorite, dan memfollow Lily

Author: Sky


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari menulis fanfic ini

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Slash, violence, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Fantasy, Supernatural

* * *

 **LILY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Hal pertama yang Masaomi rasakan ketika ia membuka kedua matanya adalah rasa sakit yang berkepanjangan pada kepalanya, ia merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa sampai setitik cahaya yang jatuh pada sosoknya langsung membuat kepalanya bertambah sakit. Oleh karena itu sang Kaisar Teiko langsung memejamkan kedua matanya lagi dan meletakkan tangan kanannya pada kedua matanya yang tertutup, dengan harapan apa yang ia lakukan itu mampu menghalau cahaya yang masuk ke dalam kamar yang ia tinggali itu. Dirinya merasa seperti habis ditabrak oleh truk dengan muatan besar, sakit kepala yang ia derita itu membuatnya berpikir kalau ia tak akan lagi meminum minuman beralkohol di masa depan, namun secepat pikiran itu muncul dan secepat pula berlalunya. Siapa yang ingin ia bohongi dengan mengatakan hal itu? Tak ada yang jelas. Mungkin meminum minuman beralkohol adalah hal yang tak terpuji serta tak pantas dilakukan oleh Kaisar terhormat seperti dirinya, namun Masaomi juga seorang laki-laki yang memiliki banyak beban, bukan hanya dirinya namun negara besar yang bernama Teiko juga ada dalam pikulan bebannya, dan satu-satunya hal yang mampu membuatnya lupa akan hal itu secara sementara adalah minuman beralkohol. Kandungan alkohol dalam minuman itu mampu membuatnya melupakan masalahnya, meski tidak permanen namun cukup efektif untuk menghilangkan depresi, hanya saja masalah ketika ia tersadar dari kondisi mabuk itu adalah hal yang tidak ingin ia rasakan lagi.

Meski Masaomi memiliki migrain yang sangat menyiksa, sebagai seorang Kaisar Teiko dan juga seorang Akashi dirinya tak boleh bermalas-malasan di atas futon hangatnya-

 _Tunggu, ini bukan futon yang sering aku gunakan untuk tidur, dan sepertinya aku juga tidak berada dalam kamarku di istana utama,_ pikir Masaomi setelah dirinya menyadari satu hal. Dengan cepat ia langsung menyingkirkan tangannya serta membuka matanya sebelum beralih posisi menjadi duduk di atas futon tersebut, membiarkan selimut yang memberinya kehangatan jatuh dengan mulus di atas pangkuannya maupun sakit kepalanya yang bertambah dua kali lipat akibat gerakan tiba-tiba yang ia lakukan tersebut. Ia melihat ruangan kecil yang minim akan perabotan di sana dengan sangat teliti, tak ada bagian dari ruangan itu yang luput dari penglihatannya. Dalam hati kecilnya Masaomi bertanya-tanya siapa yang sudah membawanya ke tempat ini tanpa seijinnya dan kenapa tidak membawanya ke istana saja.

Kedua mata keemasan tersebut menyipit tidak suka, ia merasa perbuatannya dengan mengonsumsi alkohol semalam itu adalah hal yang salah sehingga mengakibatkan dirinya berada dalam situasi sekarang ini, sebuah hal yang tak terduga. Bisa saja orang yang membantunya semalam itu adalah musuh yang menginginkan sesuatu dari Masaomi, sebagai orang yang nyawanya sering diincar karena posisinya sebagai Kaisar Teiko itu membuat Masaomi menjadi paranoid.

Andaikata Masaomi menjadi tawanan oleh mereka yang telah membantunya semalam, ia heran kenapa kedua tangannya maupun kakinya tak diikat sehingga ia tidak kabur dari sekapan mereka, atau mungkin orang itu terlalu percaya diri akan kemampuannya untuk menawan Masaomi di dalam kamar kecil ini.

Jalan pikiran yang Masaomi miliki tersebut langsung tersendat tatkala pintu shoji yang ada di sana terbuka dengan pelan, membuat sang Kaisar langsung menoleh untuk menatap siapa yang telah memasuki ruangan itu, mungkin orang yang memasuki ruangan tersebut mampu memberikan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Kedua mata itu menangkap sosok seorang remaja laki-laki yang terlihat berusia tak lebih dari 18 tahunan memasuki ruangan tersebut, tubuh remaja tersebut dibalut oleh sebuah yukata elegan dengan warna senada dengan rambutnya, biru langit yang sangat cemerlang. Remaja itu terlihat begitu rapuh dan tak mampu untuk melawan Masaomi andaikata sang Kaisar mencoba untuk melakukan perlawanan, namun sang Kaisar Teiko tahu benar untuk tidak meremehkan lawannya hanya karena penampilan sang lawan terlihat tidak meyakinkan. Ia sudah pernah melihat seorang anak kecil yang tak lebih berusia 10 tahun telah dididik untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh di masa depan sebelumnya, sehingga penampilan remaja tersebut tak akan membuatnya gentar.

Kedua mata milik Masaomi tak lepas dari sosok sang remaja yang mulai memasuki kamar tersebut dengan memegang sebuah nampan yang di atasnya terdapat semangkok sup serta teh hangat, yang Masaomi rasa diberikan untuknya. Ia tak henti-hentinya menatap remaja itu, dan di saat yang sama Masaomi juga tidak menurunkan penjagaannya barang sedikit pun untuk tamu yang tak diundang tersebut. Ia menunggu sang remaja untuk mengutarakan sepatah kata, menyapanya atau mungkin memberitahunya kalau Masaomi tengah ia tawan dan tak akan dilepas sampai Masaomi mau melakukan sesuatu karena ia seorang Kaisar Teiko. Semua pemikiran tersebut berkecamuk menjadi satu di dalam kepalanya, namun sayangnya hanya kesunyian yang ia dapatkan karena sang remaja tak sekali pun mengucapkan sepatah kata maupun membuat gerakan tiba-tiba yang berindikasi akan menyerang Masaomi yang masih memperhatikannya tersebut. Tidak, sang remaja malah terlihat begitu tenang sembari berlutut di samping Masaomi dan meletakkan senampan makanan di sana, membuat Masaomi sedikit bingung meski ia masih was-was.

"Apa tak ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Masaomi pada akhirnya, ia tak tahan akan kesunyian yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, membuat sang remaja yang terlihat sibuk meletakkan makanan sang Kaisar langsung menatap ke arahnya.

Nafas Masaomi terasa tercekat di dalam tenggorokannya saat kedua mata besar yang berwarna biru langit tersebut di arahkan kepadanya, menatapnya tanpa ada rasa takut yang tercermin dalam kedua mata tersebut. Mereka begitu datar dan tak ada emosi yang terdeteksi di dalamnya, meskipun begitu tetapi sang Kaisar merasakan dirinya mampu kehilangan pikiran hanya karena menatap kedua mata itu, mereka begitu menghipnotis serta meredamkan emosi maupun amarah yang Masaomi miliki. Orang-orang sering mengatakan kalau mata seseorang adalah jendela maupun cermin emosi, dan kali ini Masaomi mampu mengakui kalau kedua mata berwarna biru langit itu lebih mirip seperti jendela dari jiwanya serta mampu melihat Masaomi yang sesungguhnya tanpa ada topeng yang terpasang di sana. Satu hal yang bisa sang Kaisar ucapkan, orang ini sangat berbahaya meskipun postur tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mengisyaratkan apapun selain keanggunan.

"Tiduran di jalan ketika hujan deras itu tak bagus untuk kesehatan Anda, mungkin kalau Anda ingin tidur lebih bagus segeralah pulang ke rumah daripada menganggap jalanan kasar sebagai tempat tidur," sahut remaja yang memberikan semangkuk sup hangat kepada Masaomi.

Masaomi tidak memperhitungkan kalau kalimat itu akan menjadi jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir sang remaja, sama sekali tak bisa diprediksi sehingga ia tak bisa disalahkan kalau dirinya tercengang begitu saja. Tidak pernah sekalipun seseorang mampu mengucapkan hal yang begitu kurang ajar dengan nada sopan seperti itu kepadanya, bahkan kedua orangtua Masaomi yang notabene adalah Akashi dengan kepribadian keras pun tak bisa memmbuat dirinya tercengang seperti ini. Masaomi tahu kalau remaja ini mengetahui dirinya tidak sengaja tiduran di jalanan yang keras dengan hujan yang mengguyur kemarin malam, namun ucapannya itu sungguh diluar nalar yang ia miliki. Sang Kaisar Teiko tersebut berpikir kalau remaja itu akan memberikan hormat layaknya rakyat jelata ketika menghadap seorang raja serta menjilatnya agar mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar, namun sungguh mengejutkan jawaban dari sang remaja beberapa saat yang lalu. Bila Masaomi tidak tahu maka ia akan menganggap remaja ini tidak peduli akan siapa dirinya, yang tentu saja sangat mustahil 'kan? Masaomi tidak terlalu yakin akan pemikirannya itu.

Sang Kaisar berambut hitam tersebut mengambil semangkuk sup hangat yang ditawarkan oleh tuan rumahnya dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya. Kedua matanya terus menatap sosok ringkih yang menyajikan segelas teh hangat di sana sebelum mengambil nampan yang digunakan tadi serta meletakkannya di atas pelukannya. Kedua entitas yang berbeda itu saling berpandangan lagi ketika sang remaja mengangkat dagunya, dan tanpa ada rasa takut di sana ia menatap sosok sang Kaisar dengan kalem.

"Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, Anda bisa beristirahat lagi atau mandi. Saya akan menyiapkan pakaian untuk Anda sebelum memanggil pihak istana untuk menjemput Anda," kata sang remaja lagi seraya berdiri dari posisi duduknya di samping Masaomi. Kedua mata biru langit tersebut masih menatap sosok sang Kaisar dengan kalem dan tanpa emosi, namun sorot mata yang lembut tersebut membingkai Masaomi dan membuatnya tak mampu mengucapkan apapun lagi. Bahkan ketika remaja itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan meninggalkan Masaomi sendiri, ia masih tak mampu mengucapkan apapun untuk beberapa saat kemudian.

Identitas dari remaja misterius tersebut membuatnya bertanya-tanya, dan entah kenapa Masaomi memiliki perasaan kalau remaja tersebut tak peduli kalau seorang Kaisar lah yang telah ia selamatkan kemarin malam.

"Benar-benar orang yang menarik," gumam Masaomi dengan pelan sebelum ia memakan sup hangat yang telah dipersiapkan untuknya oleh remaja misterius tersebut.

Sang Kaisar tak sadar kalau dirinya merasa lapar sebelum memakan sup ayam tersebut, dan barulah perutnya memberikan isyarat protes untuk diisi saat suapan pertama masuk ke dalam mulut serta perutnya. Masakan hangat yang sedap itu membangkitkan selera makan sang Kaisar, membuatnya semakin lahap untuk menghabiskan sup ayam sederhana yang disajikan untuknya. Mungkin karena ini adalah makanan pertama yang masuk ke dalam perutnya sejak kemarin sehingga rasanya menjadi semakin nikmat, dan tanpa sadar pun isi dari mangkuk tersebut telah tandas ia makan. Perutnya sudah terisi, kenyang. Setelah meletakkan mangkuk sup yang kosong tersebut di samping secangkir teh hangat yang telah disediakan, Masaomi pun mengambil cangkir tersebut dan langsung menengguk isinya sedikit demi sedikit sampai cangkir teh tersebut kosong. Rasa lapar serta lemasnya sudah teratasi oleh masakan sederhana yang dipersiapkan, ia hanya berharap remaja misterius tersebut tak memasukkan racun ke dalamnya, yang tentu saja ia ragu kalau sang remaja punya niat untuk meracuninya. Tak ada kecurigaan dalam benaknya kalau sup serta teh yang disajikan untuk Masaomi tersebut diracuni, entah ini karena ia lapar atau karena ucapan remaja misterius tadi membuatnya yakin kalau sang remaja tak akan berbuat jahat padanya.

Laki-laki paruh baya yang bernama lengkap Akashi Masaomi tersebut tak mampu membuat dirinya tertidur lagi, sehingga opsi terakhir yang ia miliki adalah mengganti pakaiannya dan segera pergi dari tempat ini. Sebagai seorang Kaisar Teiko artinya ia adalah orang yang sangat sibuk, sehingga hal-hal yang tak berguna seperti ini akan menghambatnya. Namun, sebelum ia pergi ia ingin menginterogasi remaja yang telah membawanya ke tempat ini. Ada dua pertanyaan utama yang ia miliki dan ingin ia tanyakan kepada remaja tadi, yang pertama adalah identitas remaja itu serta mengapa ia membawa Masaomi ke sini bila ia tahu siapa Masaomi sebenarnya. Masaomi bukanlah orang bodoh yang tak bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari ucapan singkat sang remaja, terlebih bila ia mengatakan akan memanggil pihak istana untuk menjemput Masaomi. Jalan pemikiran Masaomi terhenti untuk sementara ketika pintu shoji tersebut terbuka lagi dan memperlihatkan remaja yang sama memasuki ruangan itu dengan membawa pakaian miliknya yang terlipat dengan rapi, Masaomi memiliki firasat kalau itu adalah pakaian yang ia kenakan semalam namun sudah dicuci dengan bersih.

"Pihak istana sudah datang untuk menjemput Anda, Yang Mulia, saat ini mereka sudah menunggu di ruang tamu," kata remaja itu seraya meletakkan pakaian bersih di samping futon tempat Masaomi tengah duduk dan bersiap untuk mengambil mangkuk serta gelas yang sudah kosong itu.

Namun, belum juga sang remaja akan beranjak pergi tangan sang Kaisar langsung menangkap lengannya dan memaksanya untuk tinggal di sana.

"Katakan, siapa kau sebenarnya, anak muda?" tanya Masaomi, nadanya terdengar begitu berat namun mengintimidasi pada saat yang sama, membuat sang remaja tetap bergeming di tempat tanpa menggerakkan anggota badannya maupun menyahut untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang Kaisar. "Aku menemukan semua ini sangat janggal, terutama ketika kau mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak memanggil pihak istana semalam dan malah membawaku ke tempat ini."

Remaja yang mengenakan kimono senada dengan warna rambutnya, yaitu biru langit tersebut menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sosok sang Kaisar untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"Saya rasa Anda pasti tidak ingin pihak istana melihat keadaan Anda yang mabuk seperti kemarin malam bila saya memanggil mereka, bukankah itu yang Anda inginkan sampai tidak memiliki seorang penjaga pun bersama Anda tadi malam? Anda adalah seorang Kaisar Teiko, Akashi Masaomi-sama, sehingga bila Anda menginginkan seorang pengawal bersama Anda pasti Anda membiarkan seseorang bersama dengan Anda semalam, namun kenyataannya saya hanya menemukan Anda seorang diri di jalan dan tergeletak dengan tidak berdaya," jawab sang remaja dengan begitu lugas dan tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun, seperti ia tak peduli kalau orang yang ia ajak bicara tersebut adalah orang nomor satu di dalam kerajaan imperial Teiko, atau mungkin dalam kasus ini remaja itu memang tidak peduli pada status Masaomi, sungguh hal yang mengejutkan bagi sang Kaisar. "Nama saya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, Yang Mulia Kaisar."

Kuroko adalah nama dari remaja ini, entah kenapa Masaomi menemukan nama yang jarang digunakan oleh penduduk kerajaan Teiko tersebut sangat cocok untuk remaja yang hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis serta cara berbicaranya tidak mengenal rasa takut ini. Masaomi menemukan sosok seorang Kuroko Tetsuya ini sangat menarik.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih atas bantuanmu semalam, Kuroko-san, namun kurasa aku harus menanyakan padamu imbalan apa yang ingin kau dapatkan karena telah menolongku semalam serta memberikan pelayanan yang memuaskan seperti ini," ucapan itu lebih mirip sebuah pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan yang Masaomi lontarkan kepada Kuroko. Meski sang Kaisar menemukan hal ini tidak biasa, namun ia tidak bisa menyanggah kalau dirinya tidak menyukai berhutang budi pada remaja ini.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya baik Kuroko maupun Masaomi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun, keduanya memilih untuk diam dan menunggu satu sama lainnya untuk mengeluarkan ungkapan pertama yang lainnya, atau lebih mirip yang terakhir ini ditujukan kepada Masaomi yang kala itu menunggu Kuroko untuk memberikan jawaban atas pernyataannya tadi. Ia ingin Kuroko untuk memberi tahu apa yang remaja itu inginkan sebagai imbalan karena telah menolongnya semalam, namun tiga puluh detik berlalu tidak sepata kata pun keluar dari bibir remaja itu maupun Kuroko mengelak dari sentuhan yang Masaomi berikan.

Ia mulai lelah menunggu jawaban yang Kuroko keluarkan, dan Masaomi bukanlah laki-laki yang sabar.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar tidak perlu repot-repot memberi imbalan kepada saya. Menolong sesama bukan berarti kita mengharap sebuah imbalan 'kan? Saya murni menolong Anda karena saya tak ingin melihat Anda tergeletak di jalanan seperti semalam atau ada orang yang berniat jahat kepada Anda menemukan Anda dalam posisi itu," jawab Kuroko setelah satu menit berlalu di antara mereka, tak ada ekspresi yang berarti terlintas di wajah datar milik remaja itu, membuat Masaomi merasa alis kirinya berkedut karena kesal. "Dan sebagai warga negara yang baik, sudah menjadi kewajiban saya untuk menolong Kaisar Teiko dalam situasi apapun."

"Aku rasa di sini ada kesalahpahaman di antara kita, Kuroko-san. Aku tidak menerima sebuah penolakan darimu, kalau aku menawarkan sesuatu maka kau harus menerimanya dengan senang hati," cengkeraman tangan Masaomi pada lengan ringkih milik Kuroko semakin mengerat, meski sangat erat cengkeraman tangan itu serta keduanya yakin hal itu akan menimbulkan bekas, Kuroko sama sekali tidak berjengit karena rasa sakit. Yang ada remaja laki-laki berambut biru langit tersebut masih terlihat tenang seperti ia tidak terpengaruh oleh apapun. "Aku memaksa di sini."

"Kalau Anda memaksa, maka saya rasa tidak ada hal yang bisa saya lakukan untuk menolaknya," kata Tetsuya yang ketenangannya masih tidak buyar, kedua matanya menatap milik Masaomi tanpa ada rasa takut di sana. "Mungkin Yang Mulia Kaisar bisa memberikan saya sedikit waktu untuk berpikir, saya rasa tawaran yang Anda berikan terlalu tiba-tiba sehingga saya merasa terkejut dan sukar untuk memberikan keputusan secara cepat untuk imbalan yang Anda maksud itu."

Melihat ekspresi yang Kuroko berikan itu Masaomi tak tahu apakah ia berkata yang sebenarnya apa tidak, tak ada emosi sedikit pun yang diberikan oleh Kuroko sehingga jalan pikiran remaja itu susah untuk diterka. Di samping lain Masaomi juga menemukan kalau ucapan dari Kuroko sangat masuk akal, dirinya telah memberikan sebuah keputusan yang tiba-tiba dan tak menerima sebuah penolakan dari anak ini, dan akan lebih adil kalau ia memberi Kuroko sedikit waktu untuk berpikir. Mungkin dengan sedikit waktu ini ia bisa meminta mereka yang menjemput dirinya untuk melakukan pencarian identitas terhadap seorang anak yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini.

Cengkeraman yang ia berikan pada lengan Kuroko langsung Masaomi lepas, dan di saat yang sama ia pun menghiraukan bekas tangan yang berwarna kemerahan di lengan putih tersebut. Bukan salahnya kalau Kuroko memiliki tubuh yang ringkih sehingga dicengkeram sedikit akan langsung menimbulkan bekas seperti itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu menjadi keputusanmu, Kuroko-san, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu dengan memberimu sedikit waktu untuk berpikir," kedua mata keemasan sang Kaisar tak beralih dari sosok sang remaja yang masih dengan setia dan sabar menanti dirinya berada di sana. "Aku memberimu waktu sampai aku selesai mengganti pakaianku. Akan aku tungguh kau di ruang tamu lima belas menit dari ini."

Rasanya Masaomi ini sedikit tidak sopan karena telah menyuruh serta meminta tuan rumah yang telah menolongnya secara seenaknya ini, namun tak ada yang menyalahkan sikapnya yang seenaknya tersebut melihat statusnya sebagai seorang Kaisar Teiko, dan sepertinya Kuroko sendiri terlihat tidak keberatan dengan perintah yang Masaomi berikan. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun kepada Kuroko, sang Kaisar pun langsung menyuruh pemilik rumah kecil ini untuk meninggalkannya sendirian. Kuroko yang membawa nampan berisi mangkuk serta gelas kosong itu hanya memberikan anggukan kecil kepada sang Kaisar sebelum ia undur diri dan pergi dari dalam ruangan itu, memberi Masaomi waktu pribadi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

 _Benar-benar bocah yang menarik,_ pikir sang Kaisar seraya melihat pintu shoji tersebut tertutup dan menyisakan dirinya sendiri berada di ruangan itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke sisi lain, ia pun menemukan sebuah _smartphone_ miliknya tergeletak dengan apik di samping futon tempatnya tidur semalam. Diambilnya telepon pintar tersebut dan ditekannya sebuah nomor yang sangat ia kenal sebelum meletakkan benda itu di telinganya.

"Ini aku. Aku ingin kau mencarikan sebuah informasi untukku mengenai seorang penduduk yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku tunggu sampai 10 menit, kirim informasi itu ke emailku," kata Masaomi kepada orang yang ia panggil melalui telepon itu. Setelah urusannya selesai ia pun langsung mematikan panggilan yang ia buat dan melempar teleponnya ke atas futon.

Melihat ia tak memiliki banyak waktu yang tersisa dan harus segera kembali ke istana, ia pun segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan miliknya yang sudah Kuroko persiapkan sebelumnya. Seraya melakukan kegiatan yang sering ia lakukan itu, pikiran Masaomi berputar lagi ke dalam masalah keluarga yang ia miliki sampai membuatnya mabuk-mabukkan semalam untuk melupakannya. Tanpa di bawah pengaruh minuman beralkohol, pikirannya jauh lebih jernih dan membuatnya mampu untuk berpikir dengan baik.

Pemakaman untuk mendiang istrinya akan dilakukan hari ini, dan mengingat akan istrinya tersebut membuat tenggorokan Masaomi terasa tercekat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia masih tidak percaya dirinya harus kehilangan seorang ratu yang mampu membuatnya hampir membelah kerajaannya sendiri, dan kehilangan itu hanya dikarenakan seorang bayi cacat yang sampai sekarang tak mampu membuka kedua matanya maupun mengeluarkan terbangun sejak ia dilahirkan. Masaomi tak tahu harus memandang bayi yang dilahirkan Shiori seperti apa, rasanya bayi itu tak lebih dari sebuah kutukan yang dijatuhkan kepadanya, dan sesungguhnya ia tak segan untuk menyingkirkan bayi tak bernama tersebut agar memori buruk serta kegagalannya itu tak lagi menghantuinya. Hanya saja kedua tangan Masaomi selalu bergetar saat rencana yang ia susun untuk membuang bayi itu, ia seorang Kaisar dan sebagai seorang Kaisar membunuh anaknya sendiri adalah hal yang begitu rendah untuk dilakukan. Mungkin Masaomi bisa mengirim bayi itu ke tempat yang jauh dan membiarkan para pelayannya untuk merawat bayi itu.

 _Aku akan sangat berterimakasih bila bayi itu mati dan tak bisa membuka kedua matanya,_ pikir Masaomi. Dirinya melipat yukata tidur yang ia kenakan tadi di atas futon setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Tak terasa kegiatannya mengganti pakaian sudah selesai, dan teleponnya yang berbunyi tersebut menarik perhatiannya untuk mendekat. Sebuah email yang berisikan informasi mengenai Kuroko Tetsuya pun ia terima dari sekretaris kerajaannya. Dan tanpa ragu lagi Masaomi pun membuka file yang dikirimkan padanya dan membaca isinya.

 **Nama : Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Usia : 18 tahun**

 **Pekerjaan : asisten guru TK Teiko**

 **Informasi : Kuroko Tetsuya tinggal bersama almarhumah Kuroko Tetsumi (57 tahun) sampai ia berusia 15 tahun. Ia seorang yatim piatu dan merupakan imigran dari negara Jepang. Setelah pindah ke Teiko, Kuroko Tetsuya menyelesaikan pendidikannya di SMA Teiko sebelum mengambil pekerjaan sebagai asisten pengajar di TK Teiko. Tidak terlalu banyak yang diketahui mengenai Kuroko Tetsuya selain ia memiliki hawa keberadaan yang begitu tipis. Rekan kerja Kuroko Tetsuya mengatakan ia adalah individual yang sopan dan memiliki tata krama baik, ia juga tak pernah mendapatkan catatan hitam dari pihak kepolisian.**

Masaomi bisa merasakan keningnya berkerut semakin dalam ketika membaca file yang bawahannya kirimkan padanya, sebuah informasi mengenai orang yang telah menyelamatkannya semalam. Bila ia merasa kecewa atas informasi yang bawahannya kirimkan itu rasanya sangat wajar, informasi yang dikirimkan padanya sangat singkat dan sama sekali tak menjawab tanda tanya yang ia miliki mengenai Kuroko. Tak ada background kehidupan Kuroko maupun hal yang mendetail tertulis di sini, hanya sebuah hal-hal umum yang begitu biasa. Rasanya sangat misterius dan membuat Masaomi semakin tertarik.

Sesungguhnya Masaomi bukanlah individu yang mudah tertarik pada suatu hal, namun misteri dibalik individual yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini sungguh menarik perhatiannya.

* * *

Warna matahari yang terbit di sisi timur bumi adalah hal yang begitu menarik untuk dilihat, ia berwarna kuning terang dengan cahayanya mulai mengendurkan warna gelap yang langit bawa dari suasana malam. Memudarnya gelap dan menggantikan posisinya itu adalah satu dari beberapa hal terindah yang pernah ia lihat, dan sekiranya pemandangan matahari terbit di ufuk timur terlihat sangat berbeda di bumi dari apa yang ia lihat di langit. Tetsuya mampu mengakui kalau pemandangan matahari terbit dari bumi terlihat jauh lebih indah, dan tak pernah sekalipun sang _Archangel_ melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat terbitnya sang surya dari ufuk timur setelah ia turun ke bumi. Kehangatan yang ditawarkan bukan main-main, tak heran kalau beberapa masyarakat yang mendiami wilayah ini memuja matahari dan menganggapnya sebagai Tuhan, sebuah kepercayaan yang Tetsuya temui sangat menarik.

Duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dapur rumah kecilnya, Kuroko Tetsuya secara terang-terangan mandi sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kecil yang tersedia di tempat itu. Sang malaikat yang menyamar menjadi manusia tersebut membiarkan cahaya matahari menyentuhnya secara langsung, membuat kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat sedikit bercahaya ketika sang surya menimpanya dan membiarkan kehangatan itu menjalar. Memiliki tubuh seorang manusia adalah pengalaman baru yang Tetsuya rasakan, meski tubuh manusia memiliki banyak kekuarangan dari tubuh aslinya dan ia lupa bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang manusia setelah ratusan tahun lamanya namun Tetsuya harus mengakui kalau rasanya ditimpa kehangatan oleh matahari di pagi hari itu sangat nikmat.

Menyamar menjadi seorang manusia itu sangat merepotkan, tidak heran kalau para malaikat lainnya tak ingin melakukan pekerjaan ini dan beberapa dari mereka yang terpaksa turun ke bumi pasti sering ditemukan berada di dalam bar serta mengoceh layaknya orang gila untuk menghilangkan kefrustrasian mereka. Tetsuya bisa merasakan dirinya mulai lelah akan sandiwara sederhana yang ia ciptakan sendiri untuk menunaikan tugasnya sebagai malaikat penjaga.

Tak pernah sekali pun Tetsuya menduga kalau tubuh dari jiwa yang ia pegang adalah seorang bayi yang menjadi seorang pangeran mahkota di kerajaan sebesar Teiko. Rasanya ini seperti lelucon, atau yang seperti Tetsuya duga para dewa tertinggi memang benar-benar tengah mempermainkannya. Yang ia inginkan adalah wadah jiwa yang sederhana dan terlahir dalam keluarga biasa, namun memang nasibnya yang tidak terlalu bagus dengan mendapatkan sosok penting dari sebuah kerajaan besar. Andai saja penjaga wilayah Shutoku ada di samping Tetsuya, mungkin _Archangel_ dari Shutoku tersebut akan menertawai nasib Tetsuya habis-habisan.

 _Aku menyalahkan Nijimura-san karena ini,_ pikir Tetsuya yang lagi-lagi menambahkan sebuah hal ke dalam catatan 'Hal yang perlu dicatat dan disalahkan kepada Nijimura Shuuzo-san' untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Menciptakan sebuah background saat menyamar menjadi manusia adalah hal yang susah, dan Tetsuya tak mau tahu bagaimana bisa Nijimura bisa melakukan itu ketika ia masih menjadi _Archangel_ seperti Tetsuya. Tetsuya harap Akashi Masaomi yang tengah melakukan inspeksi kepada background kehidupannya sebagai manusia tidak menemukan hal yang janggal. Tetsuya adalah seorang _Archangel_ yang tugasnya adalah mengeliminasi para iblis serta malaikat pengkhianat, setiap hari ia selalu bermandikan darah para pengkhianat yang ia bunuh dan bukannya duduk di depan layar serta menciptkan background untuk dirinya bila ia menyamar menjadi manusia serta tinggal di bumi untuk sementara waktu. Sebagai seorang pemula, rasanya akan sangat wajar bila ada beberapa hal yang janggal dalam penciptaannya, dan meskipun Tetsuya merasa puas akan pekerjaan yang telah ia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu namun ia akan jauh lebih berterima kasih bila para dewa tertinggi sudah memberikan identitas palsu padanya atau mungkin menetapkan peraturan kalau ia boleh tetap menjadi makhluk tak tampak kepada manusia lainnya kecuali jiwa yang ia lindungi. Menjadi malaikat penjaga mungkin adalah pekerjaan yang sulit untuk dilakukan, sekarang Tetsuya menyadari kalau rasa hormatnya kepada malaikat penjaga lainnya menjadi semakin tinggi.

Bertemu dengan Akashi Masaomi kemarin malam dan membawa sang Kaisar Teiko itu ke dalam rumahnya bukanlah hal yang tak disengaja olehnya. Kuroko Tetsuya berbohong kepada Masaomi kalau ia membawa sang Kaisar ke dalam kediamannya karena hatinya membimbingnya seperti itu, bertindak sebagai rakyat Teiko yang baik serta berusaha untuk menolong keluarga kerajaan bila mereka membutuhkannya. Tetsuya mengarang kebohongan sebagai alasan dengan wajah datar, membuat ucapannya mau tak mau dipercayai oleh Masaomi dan membuatnya dianggap sebagai seorang manusia yang naif serta terlalu baik. Kata siapa seorang malaikat tak boleh berbohong maupun melakukan hal yang dilarang oleh para dewa? Terkadang Tetsuya menemukan penggambaran manusia mengenai makhluk sejenis Tetsuya itu terlalu berlebihan. Ia mungkin memiliki sayap yang indah dan melayani para dewa dengan sangat patuh, namun Tetsuya adalah Tetsuya dan ia bukanlah seorang _Saint._

Tetsuya mengarang sebuah alasan yang tak lebih dari kebohongan itu untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari sang Kaisar agar dirinya diijinkan untuk mendekat pada keluarga kerajaan, mungkin Tetsuya tak suka mengarang sebuah kebohongan seperti itu namun ia terpaksa melakukannya demi masalah pekerjaan. Jiwa yang ia pegang saat ini adalah jiwa dari seorang pangeran mahkota, dan sampai Tetsuya meniupkan jiwa dalam bunga lily miliknya maka tubuh sang Pangeran tak akan bereaksi layaknya bayi pada umumnya.

"Betapa tak beruntungnya dirimu karena telah dilahirkan di dalam keluarga problematik seperti keluarga kerajaan, _little one,"_ gumam Tetsuya dengan pelan, dagunya bersandar pada telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Ia menatap sosok mentari yang berpijar di ufuk timur bumi tersebut dengan datar. "Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi, aku akan datang padamu."

Sejak tubuh dari jiwa yang ia lindungi terlahir di dunia, Tetsuya telah melakukan berbagai pencarian informasi mengenai keluarga sang bayi serta situasi yang ada di negara ini, bahkan dengan mudahnya ia juga memata-matai wilayah istana menggunakan kekuatannya sebagai seorang _Archangel._ Rasanya Tetsuya ingin membiarkan Masaomi tewas di jalanan karena alkohol kemarin malam setelah melihat perlakuan sang Kaisar terhadap bayi mungil yang istrinya bawa ke dunia ini. Seorang orangtua yang baik pasti menganggap kelahiran seorang bayi dalam keluarganya itu sebagai berkah dari para dewa, namun sayangnya semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang ada karena jangankan Masaomi memiliki perasaan cinta kepada anaknya sendiri tetapi ia malah menganggap kelahiran sang bayi sebagai kutukan. Tak hanya kelahiran tersebut merenggut nyawa dari sang Ratu Imperial, namun kondisi sang bayi sendiri juga semakin memperburuk keadaan. Tubuh manusia tanpa jiwa dari bunga lily akan mengakibatkannya mengalami tidur panjang, bisa dikatakan tubuh itu hanya sebuah wadah tanpa isi, dan tentu saja hal yang terakhir ini bisa disalahkan kepada Tetsuya karena ia telat untuk datang pada waktu kelahiran sang bayi. Bibirnya melengkung sedikit, menandakan ketidaksukaannya pada situasi yang ia miliki sekarang ini.

Sepertinya Tetsuya sudah membuat sebuah keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Masaomi menawarisnya akan memberinya imbalan apapun yang Tetsuya sukai, dan sang _Archangel_ pun sudah menemukan apa yang ingin ia minta pada sang Kaisar Teiko tersebut. Ada seorang manusia yang membutuhkan perlindungannya, dan Tetsuya tak ingin mengecewakan 'anaknya' itu demi sebuah urusan pribadi yang merupakan egonya sendiri. 15 menit yang diberikan Masaomi kepadanya sudah berakhir, dan ia pun dengan segera beranjak dari posisi duduknya sebelum berjalan menuju ruang tamu dimana beberapa pengawal istana serta sang Kaisar dari kerajaan imperial Teiko sudah menunggunya. Dan dugaan Tetsuya pun tepat, begitu ia memasuki ruangan kecil tersebut ia melihat sang Kaisar sudah duduk di sana, menantinya.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar," sapa Tetsuya dengan sopan sebelum dirinya membungkuk untuk memberi penghormatan formal kepada sang pemimpin di kerajaan ini.

Masaomi sudah terlihat jauh lebih sehat dari apa yang Tetsuya temukan kemarin malam. Mungkin alkohol yang berada dalam sistem tubuhnya sudah pergi, dan istirahat semalaman serta sarapan yang bergizi sudah mampu membuatnya jauh lebih baik. Begitu Masaomi memberinya isyarat untuk Tetsuya agar ia mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan sang Kaisar, ia pun melakukan itu tanpa perlu disuruh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"15 menit yang kuberikan padamu sudah habis, Kuroko-san, kurasa sekarang saat kau memberitahuku apa yang kau inginkan sebagai imbalan. Aku bisa memberimu harta kekayaan serta kejayaan kalau kau mau itu," ujar Masaomi yang memulai percakapan di antara mereka.

Betapa arogannya Kaisar Teiko yang duduk di hadapan Tetsuya ini, begitu percaya diri kalau ia tahu apa yang Tetsuya inginkan. Tetsuya tak akan ragu bila ia meminta apa yang diucapkan Masaomi tersebut akan menjadi kenyataan, sayangnya bukan harta kekayaan maupun status tinggi yang sangat ia inginkan sekarang ini, keduanya tidak berguna untuk seorang _Archangel_ seperti Tetsuya sehingga ia tak membutuhkan hal itu. Terlebih Tetsuya tidak boleh tergiur pada keserakahan yang merupakan salah satu dari ketujuh dosa terbesar manusia, sehingga ia pun akan menolak untuk mengambil keputusan yang berhubungan akan harta kekayaan maupun status tinggi yang Masaomi tawarkan. Apa yang Tetsuya inginkan adalah hal yang berbeda, sesuatu yang akan membuatnya semakin dekat dengan sosok manusia yang harus ia lindungi di bumi ini.

"Terima kasih atas tawaran yang Yang Mulia Kaisar berikan pada saya, namun dengan berat hati saya harus menolak tawaran tersebut," jawab Tetsuya dengan kalem.

Sebuah penolakan yang jarang dilontarkan kepada sang Kaisar itu tentu membuat kedua mata keemasan milik Masaomi berkilat tajam, memberikan tatapan ganasnya kepada Tetsuya yang tentu saja tak memiliki efek apapun untuk sang _Archangel._ Ia tak memiliki alasan untuk merasa takut kepada seorang manusia. Melihat Masaomi ingin memberikan lontaran kalimat tajam yang menegaskan kalau dirinya tak suka dibantah, sang _Archangel_ pun lebih dahulu menyelanya.

"Saya memiliki permintaan lain, Yang Mulia, karena saya rasa harta benda dan status sosial tersebut tak akan berguna untuk saya," sahut Tetsuya lagi, memotong kemarahan yang mulai terkumpul dalam benak Masaomi.

"Oh... bisa kau katakan apa itu, Kuroko-san?" Tanya Masaomi yang sudah mampu menguasai amarahnya.

Bibir Tetsuya berkedut sedikit begitu dirinya mendengar pertanyaan ini. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi dari Kaisar Teiko ini bila Masaomi tahu akan permintaan yang akan Tetsuya lontarkan tersebut. Mungkin reaksi yang akan Masaomi keluarkan tersebut akan menjadi sangat menarik, dan Tetsuya ingin melihatnya dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Apabila Anda memperbolehkan, saya ingin tinggal di istana dan bekerja di sana. Saya ingin menjadi pengasuh dari anak-anak yang akan Anda miliki, Yang Mulia Kaisar," jawab Tetsuya dengan kalem, namun sekalem apapun nada yang ia miliki saat mengucapkan kalimat itu rasa kepuasaan pun menyelimuti dirinya, terlebih akan pemandangan yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Dan sesuai yang Tetsuya prediksikan sebelumnya, reaksi yang Akashi Masaomi perlihatkan itu sangat menarik, begitu menghibur sang _Archangel_ berambut biru langit tersebut.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah mampir, membaca, memfollow, memfavoritkan, serta memberi review untuk serial ini.

Author: Sky


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari menulis fanfic ini

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Slash, violence, blood, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Fantasy, Supernatural

* * *

"bla bla"- kalimat dialog biasa

 _bla bla_ \- kalimat dialog dalam hati

 _"bla bla"-_ kalimat dialog dalam flashback

 _ **"bla bla"**_ \- kalimat yang diucapkan dalam bahasa kuno malaikat

 _["bla bla"]_ \- Kalimat dialog melalui telepon dsb.

* * *

 **LILY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Sebuah dongeng adalah cerita fiksi yang dibuat oleh seseorang dengan tujuan menghibur. Mereka biasanya diawali dengan kalimat 'pada suatu hari', 'pada zaman dahulu kala hiduplah...', serta 'tersebutlah di sebuah tempat...' dimana pada akhiran cerita yang dibuat selalu berakhir dengan bahagia, semua orang yang menjadi protagonis di dalam cerita tersebut akan hidup dengan bahagia untuk selamanya serta mereka yang berperan sebagai antagonis akan menderita dan sirna dalam cerita dongeng tersebut. Apakah semua itu adil? Meski perbuatan para antagonis bisa dikatakan tidak terpuji bukan berarti mereka pantas untuk menghilang dan dicap sebagai orang yang tidak penting setelahnya, meski itu artinya cerita dalam dongeng akan berubah menjadi hal yang aneh untuk dibaca.

Cerita dalam dongeng selalu mencangkup seorang putri maupun seorang perempuan yang tak memiliki apapun tiba-tiba menginjakkan kakinya di istana sebelum dipersunting oleh seorang pangeran tampan dan pada akhirnya menjadi ratu dari istana tersebut. Sebuah dongeng yang begitu menarik untuk dibacakan kepada anak-anak saat menjelang tidur meski keaslian serta kenyataannya masih dipertanyakan. Entah apa yang Tetsuya pikirkan, namun kehidupannya ini bisa dikatakan sebagai ironi dimana ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki istana besar yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia masuki. Tetsuya bukanlah tokoh utama dari sebuah dongeng maupun fiksi belaka hanya karena ia melangkah masuk ke dalam istana besar seperti istana utama Teiko. Tidak, ia berada di sini karena sebuah alasan yang berhubungan akan janji serta imbalan yang pantas ia terima atas apa yang ia lakukan.

Kuroko Tetsuya mungkin seorang _Archangel_ yang terhormat dengan status yang membuatnya disegani oleh malaikat lain, bahkan tanpa mendapatkan tambahan status sebagai kandidat dewa ia pun sangat dihormati oleh penduduk tanah suci surga, tapi sebagai manusia biasa yang menjadi penyamarannya status Tetsuya tidak lebih dari seorang rakyat jelata yang tidak memiliki apapun dalam hidupnya. Sebelum Tetsuya menjadi seorang malaikat ia adalah seorang manusia yang terakhir dari jiwa yang ditiupkan oleh sang Ayah ke dalam tubuhnya, ia adalah manusia yang tak memiliki status sosial di mata masyarakat, sehingga status itu pun akan tetap dibawa oleh Tetsuya selama ia hidup menjadi seorang manusia, bahkan sampai saat ini pun statusnya sebagai rakyat jelata yang tak memiliki kedudukan pun masih melekat padanya. Sebuah ironi yang Tetsuya temukan mengingat betapa berbedanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang menjadi manusia dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang menjadi malaikat.

Oleh karena itu Tetsuya bisa mengatakan posisinya mirip seperti karakter utama yang ditulis di dalam sebuah dongeng picisan yang berfungsi untuk menghibur, tidak nyata meski terjadi di dunia nyata, dan mampu untuk menarik tawa yang ditujukan kepadanya. Dalam hati Tetsuya meringis pelan saat dirinya berjalan memasuki istana utama yang ada di ibukota negara Teiko, dengan Masaomi yang tak sekalipun menoleh maupun mengajaknya bicara setelah mereka keluar dari kediaman Tetsuya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sang _Archangel_ tahu betul apa yang terjadi di dalam kepala sang Kaisar. Mungkin selama ini Masaomi menganggap dirinya begitu mutlak dan mampu memanipulasi siapa saja untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan serta memiliki _poker face_ yang begitu tebal, namun Masaomi sepertinya belum pernah berhadapan dengan seorang malaikat yang selalu digadang-gadang sebagai raja dari _poker face_ serta memiliki kemampuan untuk mengobservasi orang yang baik seperti Kuroko Tetsuya, oleh karena itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi kalau Masaomi akan merasakan kejut yang luar biasa kala dirinya mendengarkan permintaan aneh yang Tetsuya lontarkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

" _Apabila Anda memperbolehkan, saya ingin tinggal di istana dan bekerja di sana. Saya ingin menjadi pengasuh dari anak-anak yang akan Anda miliki, Yang Mulia Kaisar"_ adalah apa yang Tetsuya lontarkan sebagai permintaan, memukul mental Masaomi yang hanya menebak kalau sang _Archangel_ akan menginginkan sebuah harta kekayaan atau status sosial tinggi yang berupa penghargaan dari sang Kaisar. Emosi yang Masaomi miliki akibat dirinya tertangkap basah merasa terkejut atas permintaan Tetsuya itu sungguh manusiawi, Tetsuya tidak akan menyalahkannya maupun akan menertawakannya meski yang bersangkutan sendiri sudah memprediksikan hal itu akan terjadi. _Tidak ada yang salah_ , Tetsuya mengucapkan hal itu lagi di dalam benaknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya seraya mengikuti langkah Masaomi yang membimbingnya masuk ke dalam istana.

Meski Tetsuya adalah malaikat yang memiliki tingkat observasi tinggi, bukan berarti ia mampu membaca pikiran dari seorang manusia, ia bukanlah seorang pembaca pikiran seperti tokoh utama dalam sebuah novel yang pernah ia baca sebelumnya. Untuk itu Tetsuya hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar untuk mendapatkan komentar selanjutnya dari Masaomi.

 _Mungkin Akashi-san merasa terkejut atas permintaanku, sebuah hal yang begitu dekat dengan apa yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini. Dengan kelahiran sang Pangeran Mahkota dan kematian Ratu Imperial yang bukan lagi menjadi rahasia,_ ujar Tetsuya pada dirinya sendiri. Tak jarang kedua mata biru langit milik Tetsuya menatap punggung dari sang Kaisar dengan jeli, ia ingin tahu apa yang tengah sang Kaisar pikirkan saat ini serta rencananya untuk sang Pangeran Mahkota yang notabene adalah manusia yang berada di bawah perlindungan Tetsuya tersebut.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan istana kalau sang Kaisar tidak menghendaki kelahiran putra pertamanya yang mengakibatkan kematian Akashi Shiori, mendiang Ratu Imperial Teiko yang juga isteri dari Masaomi. Dan keadaan yang tengah diderita oleh sang Pangeran Mahkota pun juga memicu reaksi dingin dari sang Kaisar meski emosi yang terdalam tidaklah dikeluarkannya secara vulgar, kecuali ketika Tetsuya membawa sang Kaisar ke dalam kediamannya dimana waktu itu secara tak sadar Masaomi membeberkan segalanya.

" _Shiori-ku yang cantik, kenapa kau harus pergi dan meninggalkanku bersama dengan anak terkutuk itu. Kenapa?!"_ Raungan dari sang Kaisar yang tengah mabuk dan dilanda oleh perasaan sedih itu terlontar begitu saja saat Tetsuya memapahnya untuk menuju ke kediamannya. Dan Tetsuya tidak perlu menjadi orang yang jenius untuk menyimpulkan perasaan sebenarnya yang Masaomi miliki untuk sang bayi yang merupakan pewaris kerajaan imperial Teiko di masa depan.

 _Hidup bukanlah sebuah fatamorgana maupun dongeng belaka,_ pikir Tetsuya yang mengulang kalimat milik Nijimura yang pernah diucapkan padanya ketika sang dewa perang mengambil Tetsuya untuk berada di bawah asuhannya. Saat itu Tetsuya yang baru saja ditolak oleh sang Ayah tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Nijimura, namun setelah waktu berlalu dan dirinya memiliki banyak pengalaman yang bisa dikatakan manis-pahit itu pun pada akhirnya ia mengerti. Kaca kehidupan yang sebenarnya tidak berdasarkan pada warna hitam maupun putih, dan cerita yang sebenarnya pun terefleksi begitu jelas pada kehidupan sang bayi yang menjadi anak asuh Tetsuya ini.

"Kita sudah sampai," perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Masaomi membuat Tetsuya menghentikan monolognya sendiri.

Sang _Archangel_ pun memberikan anggukan singkat, dan ia pun mengamati ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini. Nuansa biru muda mendominasi dinding ruangan tersebut, dan sebuah kotak besar berpagar yang memuat tempat tidur bayi pun menjadi pusat dan daya tarik tersendiri di sana, tanpa sadar Tetsuya menemukan dirinya mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mendekati tempat tidur mungil yang ia yakini adalah milik sang Pangeran kecil. Melihat sang Kaisar tak memberikan instruksi lain dan membiarkan Tetsuya untuk berbuat sesukanya, sang _Archangel_ pun terus mendekat sampai ia berdiri tepat di samping ranjang mungil yang dikelilingi oleh pagar kecil untuk menghalau bayi yang ada di dalamnya agar tidak jatuh. Dan di dalam kotak mungil itu Tetsuya merasakan hatinya melumer dan menjadi hangat, nafasnya pun tercekat seraya kedua matanya melebar kala dirinya menemukan sosok yang begitu memikat di dalamnya.

Tidur dengan kedua mata mungilnya tertutup adalah bayi tanpa nama yang dilahirkan oleh mendiang Ratu Imperial Teiko, seorang bayi yang sejak keluar dari rahim ibunya sama sekali tidak menampakkan gelagat normal maupun membuka matanya. Orang-orang menjuluki bayi ini sebagai pangeran tidur, mirip seperti tokoh utama dalam dongeng puteri tidur beda versi kelamin yang Tetsuya temukan menarik dan pernah ia baca. Bila sebelumnya Tetsuya menemukan seorang bayi yang lahir ke dunia ini adalah sebuah anugerah dari para dewa kepada manusia, maka ia menemukan dirinya sekarang ini bersyukur telah menerima keputusan yang Nijimura buat untuk menjadikannya sebagai kandidat dewa tertinggi. Dengan begini Tetsuya pun memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat pertumbuhan seorang manusia dari dekat dan mampu bersentuhan langsung dengannya, sebuah hal yang sangat langka untuk terjadi pada diri seorang malaikat kecuali bila mereka adalah seorang malaikat penjaga.

"Ia sangat manis," Tetsuya menemukan dirinya menggumamkan kalimat itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya, merasa kagum pada anugerah para dewa yang mampu ia saksikan secara langsung. Kedua matanya tak beranjak sama sekali dari sosok sang bayi yang masih terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya tersebut, bahkan dengan kehadiran Tetsuya pun sang bayi masih tak beranjak dari tidur panjangnya itu. _Seperti sebuah boneka porselain,_ imbuh Tetsuya dalam hati kala menatap sosok menawan sang bayi bertubuh mungil itu.

Senyuman maklum pun muncul pada bibir Tetsuya kala dirinya masih menatap makhluk mungil yang tak berdosa itu, rasanya ia tak mampu untuk menolak kehadiran sang bayi di dunia ini, dan entah kenapa perasaan ragu yang beberapa saat lalu menyelimuti sang _Archangel_ mengenai tugas yang Nijimura berikan kini langsung sirna begitu saja ketika dirinya bertemu langsung dengan objek yang akan berada di bawah asuhan dan perlindungannya. Secara tak langsung sang _Archangel_ pun memberikan terima kasih kepada para dewa yang telah memilihnya sebagai kandidat dewa.

"Anda beruntung sekali telah diberkati dengan seorang putera yang sehat dan manis seperti ini, Akashi-sama," ujar Tetsuya dengan lembut tanpa melepas pandang pada sosok mungil yang masih tertidur di dalam tempat tidur mungilnya tersebut.

Hanya orang bodoh yang menolak hadiah dari pada dewa, dan Tetsuya rasa sang Kaisar Teiko ini adalah satu dari beberapa orang bodoh yang akan Tetsuya temui di dunia ini. Sang malaikat sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana perlakuan Ayah baru itu kepada anaknya, Masaomi tidak memperlakukan bayi yang mendiang isterinya lahirkan ini sebagai seorang manusia, namun sang Kaisar menganggapnya sebagai benda pembawa kutukan, sebuah sebutan yang menyedihkan bila orang-orang boleh bertanya pada Tetsuya. Bayi yang terlahir di dunia ini adalah hal yang sangat suci dan membahagiakan, tak sepantasnya seseorang menganggap sebuah kelahiran dari jiwa yang berasal dari surga sebagai sebuah kutukan atau pembawa malapetaka, Tetsuya menganggap orang-orang yang berpikiran pendek seperti Akashi Masaomi yang menyalahkan bayinya tersebut sebagai pembawa sial hanya karena Ratu Imperial meninggal setelah melahirkan sebagai orang yang tak tahu terima kasih. Andaikata Akashi Shiori masih hidup mungkin sang Ratu Imperial akan menampar suaminya sendiri dan memarahinya karena tidak mengakui keberadaan sang bayi yang telah dilahirkannya.

Bibir Tetsuya berkedut kecil ketika dirinya memikirkan ironi yang terjadi di depan matanya. Manusia sangat mudah menyalahkan sesuatu ketika dirinya merasakan kesedihan yang luar biasa seperti ditinggalkan oleh orang yang mereka kasihi, bahkan mereka tak peduli bila yang mereka salahkan adalah sebuah jiwa yang tak berdosa dan merupakan darah daging mereka sendiri. Rasanya manusia itu jauh lebih menakutkan dibandingkan iblis, bahkan makhluk yang dibenci oleh pihak surga itu masih mengetahui kalau kelahiran adalah hal yang dinanti-nanti serta merupakan sebuah berkah ketimbang kutukan. Terkadang manusia bisa menjadi baik layaknya malaikat, dan tak jarang pula manusia juga bisa menjadi buruk sampai melebihi seorang iblis, Tetsuya tak tahu harus menilai apa mengenai ini semua melihat ia sendiri juga pernah menjadi seorang manusia di bawah asuhan sang Ayah.

Ungkapan yang Tetsuya lontarkan mengenai paras sang bayi tersebut menemui sebuah keganjilan yang bernama kesunyian di antara dirinya dan sang Kaisar, Masaomi tidak memberinya komentar balik maupun melampiaskan kemarahan karena sang _Archangel_ sudah mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa seizin darinya. Meski keduanya tak saling beradu kata, Tetsuya dapat merasakan betapa menegangkannya suasana ruangan yang disebut-sebut sebagai kamar sang Pangeran Mahkota tersebut. Andai saja Tetsuya tak memiliki pengendalian yang baik pada dirinya sendiri mungkin ia akan merasa tak nyaman dengan perlakuan dingin yang Masaomi berikan, namun melihat tak ada alasan baginya untuk merasa takut maupun terintimidasi oleh seorang manusia maka Tetsuya pun bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun di sana dan di antara mereka.

"Terima kasih," ujar Masaomi dengan singkat, kedua lengannya terlihat begitu kaku saat berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Tetsuya merasakan tatapan dari sang Kaisar tersebut menggali lubang pada bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku belum memberinya nama, dan kurasa aku akan memikirkannya nanti saat ia membuka matanya. Bayi ini tak sekalipun menunjukkan reaksi apapun setelah istriku melahirkannya ke dunia, kurasa ada yang salah dengannya."

Ucapan 'dan karena itu ia tak pantas disebut sebagai anakku karena ketidaksempurnaannya' menggantung di udara meski Masaomi tak mengucapkannya secara langsung, namun disini Tetsuya mampu menangkapnya dengan jelas. Sang malaikat bersayap enam yang menyamar menjadi seorang manusia tersebut tak memberikan tanggapan mengenai kalimat yang menggantung itu, ia berpura-pura menjadi orang bodoh di sini.

"Mungkin Anda hanya perlu memberikan waktu sampai Yang Mulia Pangeran membuka matanya sendiri," jawab Tetsuya dengan kalem, untuk yang pertama kali setelah keduanya tiba di dalam ruangan itu dan ia memberikan tatapan pada sang Pangeran tidur, Tetsuya pun menoleh sebentar untuk menatap sang Kaisar. "Sesuai perjanjian kita, saya akan merawat pangeran dengan baik."

Tak ada perjanjian di antara keduanya yang terucap secara langsung, namun kedua orang itu tahu benar kalau Masaomi sendiri tidak akan menarik kata-katanya sendiri ketika ia menawari Tetsuya untuk mengucapkan apa permintaannya, sehingga ketika ia tahu permintaan apa yang Tetsuya minta maka mau tidak mau pun Masaomi harus mengabulkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu permainan apa yang tengah kau mainkan, Kuroko-san, namun aku tidak suka dipermainkan di sini," kata sang Kaisar dengan lugas dan tiba-tiba.

"Saya tidak sedang mempermainkan Anda, Yang Mulia Kaisar."

Kedua mata keemasan milik Masaomi berkilat tajam sebelum mereka menyipit, menatap sosok sang _Archangel_ dengan lantang serta penuh akan ketidakpercayaan yang tercipta di sana.

"Aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang mudah kau tipu. Kelahiran bayi ini, aku tidak pernah mengumumkannya kepada masyarakat, dan berita akan kematian Permaisuri pun baru menyebar pagi ini. Kau tahu aku memiliki seorang bayi di sini dan secara tegas kau mengumumkan kau ingin menjadi pengasuh bayi ini, aku rasa kau mengetahui berita yang bahkan orang lain tak mengetahuinya."

Tetsuya mengakui kalau Masaomi adalah orang tajam, ia mampu membaca kebohongan yang Tetsuya buat dalam waktu yang singkat meskipun apa yang ia simpulkan tadi tidak sepenuhnya benar maupun semua yang Tetsuya rencanakan. Sepertinya mereka yang terlahir di dalam keluarga Akashi memang terkenal sangat tajam seperti rumor yang memberitakan mereka, atau mungkin ketajaman ini hanya berlaku pada Akashi Masaomi saja, Tetsuya tidak mengetahuinya secara pasti.

"Menjadi pengasuh dari putera-puteri yang terlahir di dalam keluarga kerajaan adalah impian saya sejak dulu. Katakan saja saya orang yang serakah karena menginginkan hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal ini bagi mereka yang terlahir dalam kasta keluarga saya," kali ini Tetsuya pun memutar tubuhnya sampai ia berhadapan dengan Masaomi. Waktu yang terhenti pun kini mulai berjalan lagi saat Tetsuya kembali membuka mulutnya, meneruskan ucapan yang terpotong tadi. "Dan ketika Anda menawari saya sebuah imbalan yang bisa saya minta dalam bentuk apapun, saya rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mewujudkan impian saya, bukan? Anda sendiri yang mengatakan itu, Yang Mulia Kaisar."

Penjelasan yang Tetsuya katakan tersebut tidak sepenuhnya salah dan tidak sepenuhnya benar. Sebagai seorang malaikat Tetsuya sangat menyukai anak-anak dan tidak keberatan untuk mengasuh maupun merawat mereka sampai mereka tumbuh dewasa, tak heran kalau sang _Archangel_ sering sekali menatap para malaikat penjaga yang akan turun ke bumi dengan tatapan penuh iri di kedua matanya. Namun, cita-cita menjadi pengasuh anak-anak dari keluarga kerajaan bukanlah pilihan yang menggiurkan maupun pernah ia bayangkan untuknya.

Tetsuya tahu kalau ucapannya itu sangat ganjil, tak bisa dipercaya begitu saja melihat dirinya tak lebih dari orang asing yang mencoba untuk mengaku-ngaku sebagai manusia. Dan melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh Akashi Masaomi pun Tetsuya bisa menyimpulkan kalau sang Kaisar Teiko memiliki pemikiran yang tak jauh beda darinya, sang Kaisar tidak mempercayai ucapan Tetsuya sedikit pun. Tetsuya tak keberatan dengan perlakuan itu, setidaknya ia tidak merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong dimana lawan yang ia bohongi tak mengetahui kebenarannya, Akashi Masaomi jauh lebih pandai untuk tidak mempercayai semua ucapan yang Tetsuya lontarkan.

Mereka berdua tahu betapa dustanya kalimat tadi, namun sepertinya sang Kaisar membiarkannya begitu saja dan memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya, entah karena percaya dengan penjelasan yang Tetsuya berikan atau terlihat pura-pura setuju agar ia tak berlama-lama berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, Kuroko-san. Seperti perjanjian kita, kau akan menjadi pengasuh untuk bayi itu. Tapi kau harus ingat, sedikit saja kau melakukan kesalahan maka nyawamu yang akan menjadi taruhannya, aku masih belum mempercayaimu seratus persen di sini. Aku akan mengawasimu," kata Masaomi setelah beberapa detik berlalu di antara mereka berdua. "Aku telah mempersiapkan sebuah istana yang akan bayi ini huni beserta beberapa pelayan dan pengawal yang akan melayaninya. Seperti tradisi kerajaan Teiko, para Pangeran dan Putri imperial akan tinggal dalam istana terpisah dari istana utama, dan kau yang bertindak sebagai pengasuh bayi ini maka kau akan ikut bersamanya ke sana. Semua urusan mengenai bayi ini aku serahkan padamu, akan ada pelayan yang akan membantumu nanti untuk mengurus bayi ini. Apakah ada pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan sebelum aku meninggalkan ruangan ini?"

"Tidak ada."

Anggukan singkat dari Masaomi pun diberikan untuk sang _Archangel,_ "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memerintahkan seorang pelayan untuk mengurus semua kepindahanmu, salah satu pengawal akan mengantarkanmu bersama bayi ini."

Hanya kalimat lugas dan tanpa basa-basilah yang Tetsuya terima setelah itu sebelum Masaomi meninggalkan Tetsuya bersama dengan bayi tanpa nama yang masih tertidur dengan lelap di dalam tempat tidurnya sendiri. Menurut Tetsuya, laki-laki yang bernama Akashi Masaomi ini adalah orang yang sangat dingin, bahkan ia tak merasa khawatir melihat puteranya ditinggalkan sendirian bersama orang yang baru ia kenal pada hari yang sama. Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Masaomi mengenai ancaman akan keselamatan sang bayi mungkin terdengar begitu meyakinkan, namun Tetsuya menangkap sesuatu yang ia yakini seperti kelegaan. Kelihatannya sang Kaisar tak mau tahu akan urusan ini, bahkan bila terjadi sesuatu dengan pangeran tanpa nama ini Tetsuya berani bertaruh hal ini tak akan mempengaruhi sang Kaisar sedikit pun, bahkan mungkin kelegaan lah yang akan muncul di sana. Entah kenapa pemikiran yang terakhir ini membuat Tetsuya sedikit kesal.

Tetsuya kembali menatap sosok mungil yang masih tertidur di dalam kotak yang berupa tempat tidur tersebut, rasa iba pun mulai menyelimutinya. Ditinggalkan Ibunda pada usia yang begitu dini dan sang Ayah tak peduli padanya adalah nasib yang menyedihkan untuk bayi ini, oleh karena itu Tetsuya yang berperan sebagai malaikat penjaganya akan melakukan apapun untuk memberikan kebahagiaan kepada bayi tanpa nama ini.

 _Sudah saatnya kau bangun, Little one,_ pikir Tetsuya sebelum dirinya menghadap ke arah ranjang milik sang bayi. Tetsuya mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi dada, ia pun mempertemukan jari tengah dan ibu jari tangan kanannya dalam sebuah jentikan jari yang mengeluarkan bunyi 'tik' secara pelan. Sihir yang menyelimuti tubuh Tetsuya pun muncul, mereka membuat ruangan itu menjadi lebih sunyi dari sebelumnya dan membuat jarum jam yang tergantung di atas dinding pun berhenti berdetak. Waktu yang tercipta pun berhenti, menyisakan Tetsuya dan sang bayi yang ada dalam ruangan itu bisa bergerak secara bebas, dengan begini kamera pengawas yang terpasang di ruangan itu tak akan bisa bekerja secara sementara maupun para manusia yang nantinya akan masuk dan menginterupsi pekerjaannya. Semua terhenti oleh waktu yang berhenti, sihir Tetsuya sebagai seorang malaikat pun mengijinkan semua itu terjadi, memberinya waktu sedikit lebih panjang untuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai pembawa jiwa lily yang ia dapat dari para dewa.

Menggunakan kekuatannya, Tetsuya melihat aura yang berwarna biru muda pun menyelimuti tubuh sang bayi dan mengangkatnya ke udara, tepat di hadapan Tetsuya tanpa membuat sang _Archangel_ harus menunduk seperti tadi. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya sang _Archangel_ melihat sosok bayi mungil itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan, tak ada emosi yang keluar dari sosoknya meski dalam benak ia membayangkan apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Dalam pikirannya tersebut Tetsuya melihat sosok bayi mungil yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya ini tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki helaian rambut berwarna merah darah, seorang Kaisar muda yang sangat berkarisma meski memiliki kehidupan yang sangat sulit, namun dibalik semua itu sang Kaisar muda memiliki beberapa orang terpercaya yang bisa ia andalkan serta mampu ia sebut sebagai teman. Senyum kecil kini tersungging di bibir sang malaikat ketika bayangan masa depan pun mulai ia lihat meski itu sangat sedikit, walaupun sesungguhnya Tetsuya ingin melihat lebih dari itu tapi kepingan kecil pun untuk saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Saatnya kau terbangung dari mimpi indahmu dan menyongsong kehidupan nyata, Pangeran kecil," gumam Tetsuya dengan lembut.

Sebuah cincin dengan permata berwarna merah ruby pun tiba-tiba muncul dan melingkar pada ibu jari tangan kirinya. Tanpa memberikan tatapan pada cincin tersebut Tetsuya langsung mencium batu permata pada cincin yang melingkar itu, ia pun lalu memejamkan kedua matanya saat cincin yang melingkar pada ibu jari tangan kirinya sirna dan setangkai bunga lily merah darah yang masih menguncup pun muncul di sana, Tetsuya menggenggam bunga tersebut dengan hati-hati seraya membuka kedua matanya. Bunga yang muncul itu adalah bunga sama yang ia terima dari Nijimura dan ia rubah warnanya menjadi merah darah, sebuah wadah sementara yang Tetsuya tiupkan, menjadikannya simbol kalau sang _Archangel_ benar-benar menerima tugasnya dari para dewa untuk menjadi kandidat dewa.

" _ **Jiwa murni yang tersimpan dalam wadah suci, aku memanggilmu untuk keluar dan muncul di hadapanku. Atas nama Kuroko Tetsuya, malaikat penjaga yang telah mengikat kontrak, aku memerintahkanmu untuk memperlihatkan wujud aslimu. Bersatulah dengan wadah yang telah terlahir dan meleburkan menjadi satu. Lepaskan!"**_ Tetsuya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dalam bahasa kuno yang hanya dimengerti oleh para malaikat, sebuah bahasa yang terdengar sangat aneh dan tak bisa ditilik dari mana asalnya.

Kuncup bunga lily yang berada dalam genggaman Tetsuya pun bersinar, warna merah darah pun mengelilingi bunga lily itu sebelum beberapa rangkaian huruf yang berbentuk seperti petir muncul dan menyentuh pucuk dari kuncup tersebut. Tetsuya melihat bagaimana kuncup yang tertutup itu tiba-tiba terbuka sedikit demi sedikit sampai bunga lily merah tersebut mekar secara sempurna. Dari dalam bunga lily yang masih diselubungi oleh aura merah itu, sebuah bola cahaya berwarna putih terang dengan inti berwarna merah darah pun terlihat secara jelas, bola cahaya tersebut adalah cahaya jiwa yang Tetsuya tiupkan beberapa saat lalu sebelum dirinya turun ke bumi.

Sang _Archangel_ terlihat terkejut atas pemandangan bola jiwa yang tersaji di hadapannya itu terlihat begitu indah dan menawan, dalam hati ia pun bertanya-tanya apakah sewaktu sang Ayah melakukan ritual untuk menanamkan jiwa pada tubuhnya di masa lalu ia melihat Tetsuya dengan takjub yang tercuat dalam kedua matanya seperti apa yang Tetsuya lakukan saat ini. Jujur Tetsuya akui kalau ia begitu terpana akan pemandangan indah tersebut.

Tak ingin dirinya terlena dalam lamunan, sang _Archangel_ pun kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada tugas yang ada di hadapannya. Saat ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangkai bunga lily tersebut, ia melihat bagaimana bunga lily tersebut melayang di udara dengan bola jiwa yang masih berada di dalamnya berada di atasnya. Mahkota bunga lily yang diselimuti oleh aura berwarna merah darah pun perlahan terputus dari tangkainya, dan setelah Tetsuya menyentuhkan aura miliknya dengan milik sang bunga ia pun membuat bunga lily merah itu terbang ke arah sang bayi yang masih mengambang di udara sebelum sang bunya tersebut masuk ke dalam raga sang bayi, membuat aura yang berwarna merah darah dari bunga lily tadi menyelimuti raga mungil milik sang bayi.

"Penyatuan sukses," kata Tetsuya dengan lembut. Dirinya tak mampu menahan sebuah senyuman lembut untuk tidak muncul di sana, ia merasa senang saat melihat kedua kelopak mata mungil dari sang Pangeran tidur kini mulai terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang mata hetrokromatik yang merupakan perpaduan antara warna merah ruby untuk mata kanan serta warna keemasan untuk mata kiri. Perpaduan warna mata tersebut membuat Tetsuya jatuh hati untuk yang kedua kalinya pada bayi mungil tersebut, mereka terlihat begitu _regal_ dan Tetsuya pun mampu membayangkan betapa hebatnya kekuatan kedua mata itu dimasa depan. Ia tak sabar untuk melihat sang bayi tumbuh menjadi dewasa, Tetsuya harap dirinya masih ada di samping sang Pangeran sampai ia tumbuh menjadi dewasa.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah proses kelahirannya, sang bayi pun menangis dan tampak seperti seorang bayi sehat pada umumnya. Ia tak lagi menjadi sebuah boneka tanpa jiwa setelah bunga lily yang Tetsuya terima sebelumnya menyatu dengan tubuh sang bayi, dengan begini Tetsuya harap Masaomi akan mampu menerima sang Pangeran meski kemungkinan tersebut sangatlah kecil. Membayangkan hal itu cukup membuat sang _Archangel_ menggelengkan kepalanya, ia akan memikirkan hal itu nanti setelah semuanya berakhir.

Ketika kedua mata hetrokromatik milik sang bayi bertemu dengan mata biru langit milik Tetsuya, tangisan yang pecah dari sosok mungil itu mulai meredup sebelum pada akhirnya tangisan itu berhenti. Setidaknya sang bayi menyadari siapa Tetsuya pada saat ini, ia merasa hangat akibat perlindungan yang sang _Archangel_ berikan. Sang Pangeran menyadari kalau Tetsuya adalah orang yang bisa ia percaya untuk menjaga dan melindunginya, oleh karena itu tangisnya yang pecah beberapa saat lalu kini berhenti.

Menggendong tubuh mungil sang bayi menggunakan lengan kirinya, Tetsuya pun memudarkan senyumnya dan membuat ekspresi wajahnya terlihat netral seperti semula tatkala senjata _Archangel_ miliknya yang berupa sebuah pedang Murasame muncul dan langsung Tetsuya genggam menggunakan tangan kanannya, ia pun dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya untuk menyongsong tekanan yang diperlihatkan oleh sebuah hal ganjil di ruangan itu padanya. Sebuah tekanan tak terduga yang ia lewatkan tadi kini bertambah begitu kuat seiring bertambahnya waktu, dalam hati Tetsuya mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa mendeteksi aura _demonic_ yang menyelimuti ruangan tersebut beberapa saat lalu sampai ia menyelesaikan transfer jiwa kepada sosok sang Pangeran. Dan pada saat itulah sebuah cambuk yang berasal dari lukisan teddy bear yang tergantung di ruangan itu muncul dan mengikat lengan kanan Tetsuya yang masih menggenggam senjatanya itu, membuat sang _Archangel_ tak mampu bergerak untuk beberapa saat.

Sang _Archangel_ mendesis pelan saat cambuk panas tersebut mengenai kulitnya di balik lengan panjang yukata yang ia kenakan, ia yakin ikatan cambukan pada lengannya itu akan meninggalkan bekas nantinya. Tak ingin berdebat terlalu lama dengan pikirannya sendiri, Tetsuya pun berharap sang bayi yang kini sudah ia tiupkan jiwa tidak akan menangis lagi atau lebih parahnya merasakan trauma karena kejadian ini. Sebisa mungkin Tetsuya akan melindunginya dari serangan iblis yang bersembunyi di balik lukisan teddy bear yang dipajang di ruangan itu. Cambuk yang disemati oleh duri itu berubah warnanya dari hitam menjadi merah, meninggalkan rasa panas seperti api neraka di kulit sang malaikat, meski demikian ia masih bergeming di tempat seolah-olah rasa sakit yang Tetsuya rasakan itu tak lebih dari sebuah fatamorgana yang ia terima. Menyipitkan kedua matanya, Tetsuya pun menarik lengan kanannya dengan kuat sementara tubuhnya condong ke samping untuk beberapa saat, ia menarik si iblis yang menjeratnya tersebut sebelum aura yang ia miliki bertambah kuat.

Tetsuya menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa kuno malaikat, ia melihat bagaimana Murasame yang ia pegang tadi kini metalnya diselimuti oleh aura berwarna keemasan sebelum dirinya memutar pedang panjang tersebut sehingga ujung tajamnya berada di bawah. Tanpa banyak kata yang terucap ia pun langsung memotong jeratan cambuk yang mengikat lengan kanannya dalam sekali ayun, membuat cambuk berduri yang berwarna merah itu terpotong secara telak. Sisa cambuk berduri yang mengikat lengan Tetsuya langsung berubah menjadi abu sebelum benda itu menghilang dengan sempurna, sang _Archangel_ kembali mengayunkan Murasame sampai benda itu berada di sisi kanan tubuhnya dan masih tergenggam oleh tangan mungil sang malaikat. Meski dirinya tak lagi terjerat, bukan berarti Tetsuya bisa menurunkan penjagaannya karena apapun yang memanggil benda itu untuk menyerang Tetsuya masih berada di sana, tepat di hadapan Tetsuya meski sosok aslinya masih bersembunyi. Bila Tetsuya ingin mengeliminasi sosok itu, maka satu-satunya adalah memaksa si penyerang untuk muncul dan sang _Archangel_ pun memiliki sebuah rencana untuk mewujudkannya.

" _ **Angin panas yang berhembus dari surga, patuhi perintahku untuk muncul di hadapanku. Selenity Blast!"**_ Tetsuya mengucapkan kalimat itu yang diselingi oleh aura perak yang berupa kekuatannya tersebut. Halilintar pun muncul dari ujung pedang milik Tetsuya dan langsung bergerak dengan cepat menuju ke arah lukisan yang ujung cambuknya masih berada di sana. Menghancurkan lukisan itu dalam sekali serang dan memaksa apapun yang bersembunyi di sana untuk muncul.

Bunyi bedebum pun terdengar dengan sangat keras, dalam hati Tetsuya merasa bersyukur ia belum menurunkan sihir ruang dan waktu miliknya sehingga para manusia yang menghuni istana utama ini tak akan menghambur masuk untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sini. Satu-satunya yang bisa bergerak bebas adalah Tetsuya, bayi yang ada di dalam gendongannya, serta apapun itu yang ia serang barusan.

Asap yang diakibatkan oleh hantaman _Selenity Blast_ yang dipanggil oleh Tetsuya dengan dinding dan lukisan yang ada di sana pun semakin menipis saat waktu berputar dalam ruangan kedap waktu tersebut. Sang _Archangel_ tak menurunkan penjagaannya sedikit pun, apa yang ia lakukan tadi tak lebih dari serangan gertakan untuk memancing musuhnya keluar, tak lebih dari itu sehingga Tetsuya pun harus mempersiapkan dirinya bila serangan selanjutnya akan muncul. Sebuah tembakan bola cahaya berwarna hijau yang berasal dari kepulan asap tadi muncul dan mengarah pada Tetsuya, mengetahui kalau dirinya terkena cahaya itu akan sirna maka Tetsuya pun langsung melompat ke belakang seraya menyiapkan Murasame. Ia menghunuskan pedangnya dan memotong serangan itu dalam sekali tebas, membelokkan sisanya sebelum sang _Archangel_ mendarat dengan mulus dengan satu lututnya tertekuk di atas lantai. Kelihatannya waktu istirahat pun tak akan Tetsuya dapatkan karena secara tiba-tiba setelah bola cahaya hijau yang ditembakkan berhasil Tetsuya halau ia pun mendapatkan serangan lainnya, kali ini berupa serangan langsung saat si pemilik cambuk tadi melesat dari kepulan asap dan langsung mengarah pada sosok Tetsuya.

"Serahkan bayi itu padaku, malaikat rendahan!" Perintah seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan setelan formal lengkap dengan dasi ketat yang terikat di lehernya melesat ke arahnya, sebuah belati yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya pun langsung di arahkan pada Tetsuya seiring dengan perpindahan yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki tersebut.

 _Iblis,_ gumam Tetsuya pada dirinya sendiri setelah mengenali jenis dari makhluk yang berpakaian formal tersebut, dugaannya jarang meleset sepertinya namun bukan berarti Tetsuya merasa senang mendapatkan tamu tak diundang seperti ini. Melihat serangan akan datang padanya, dengan cepat sang _Archangel_ berdiri dari posisinya barusan sebelum ia mengelak dari serangan tersebut dengan cara menghindarinya dan kemudian dengan cepat pula ia menghantamkan ujung tumpul Murasame yang tengah Tetsuya pegang pada kepala bagian belakang sang iblis ketika makhluk tersebut mencoba untuk menyerangnya, membuat sang iblis tersungkur setelah teriakan yang mengisyaratkan kesakitan terdengar dari mulutnya.

Melihat betapa mudahnya Tetsuya menghindari semua serangan demi serangan serta mampu menyerangnya dengan gerakan sederhana, sang _Archangel_ mampu menyimpulkan kalau iblis ini berada dalam kelas bawah atau mungkin sang _Archangel_ sendiri yang terlampau kuat, apapun itu Tetsuya tak tahu dan tak mau menyimpulkannya terutama dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sialan, jangan besar kepala karena kau bisa menghindari semua seranganku, rendahan. Akan aku dapatkan jiwa lily itu dan aku pun bisa naik level setelahnya, tak akan kubiarkan malaikat rendahan seperti dirimu menghalangi jalanku untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dan keabadian!" sang iblis terlihat frustrasi setelah waktu bergulir dan melihat betapa mudahnya Tetsuya menghindari semua serangan yang ia lancarkan.

Darah yang merembes dari pelipis sang iblis akibat hantaman yang Tetsuya berikan itu turun ke bawah sampai tulang pipi, membuat ekspresi murka dari laki-laki yang berspesies sebagai iblis tersebut terlihat sangat menyeramkan untuk ukuran seorang pengecut yang bisanya menyerang dari belakang. Bibir Tetsuya berkedut melihat pemandangan itu, mungkin pemandangan ini bisa dikatakan lebih dari menghibur dibandingkan disebut menakutkan, dirinya kembali menyalahkan Nijimura karena pengaruhnya tersebut. Meski lawannya terlihat sangat mudah untuk dihabisi, sang _Archangel_ tidak sekalipun menurunkan penjagaannya, ia tak ingin mengambil risiko yang besar karena ia mengerti benar sebuah filosofi 'mereka yang merasakan frustrasi ingin menang akan melakukan apa saja untuk meraih tujuannya' yang sering Tetsuya baca dari sebuah novel yang ia temukan di dalam perpustakaan. Dan contoh nyata dari istilah tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah iblis yang kelihatan semakin frustrasi di hadapannya tersebut.

Melihat aura yang dipancarkan dari lawannya, Tetsuya bisa menilai kalau sang iblis sudah hampir kehabisan energinya, dan sepertinya Tetsuya harus segera mengakhiri semua ini sebelum bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya tersebut menangis karena ia tak mendapatkan perhatian lebih. Entah kenapa Tetsuya menemukan pemandangan sosok seorang bayi mungil yang barusan terbangun tersebut sangat menghibur ketika sang bayi tersebut terus memperhatikan pertarungan satu sisi yang Tetsuya lakukan dengan sang iblis. Ia sama sekali tak berjengit maupun rewel layaknya bayi pada umumnya, namun sang Pangeran kecil tersebut terlihat begitu kalem dan melihat semua itu dalam diam, seolah-olah ia sangat menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan di hadapannya.

 _Dan Nijimura-san memanggilku aneh ketika masih kecil, kurasa aku harus memperkenalkan Nijimura-san dengan Pangeran kecil ini suatu hari ini,_ kata Tetsuya dalam hati.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri permainan ini, iblis-san, aku harus segera membuatkan susu formula untuk Pangeran kecil melihat dia belum makan sejak tadi pagi," kata Tetsuya dengan pelan dan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Ia mengayunkan pedang Murasame yang ia pegang untuk beberapa saat sebelum memfokuskan tatapannya kepada iblis yang terlihat semakin frustrasi tersebut. "Entah apa tujuanmu menginginkan bunga lily Pangeran kecil, kurasa sebagai malaikat penjaganya aku tak akan membiarkanmu untuk melakukan itu."

"Cih, kau itu hanya malaikat rendahan yang banyak omong dan juga sombong. LEBIH BAIK KAU TUTUP MULUTMU DAN SERAHKAN MAKHLUK SIALAN ITU PADAKU SEBELUM KUHABISI KAU DI TEMPAT, BEDEBAH!" Semakin sopan ucapan Tetsuya ternyata semakin marah iblis itu, sampai kalimat yang bernada hinaan serta diselingi oleh kemarahan pun terlontar dari mulutnya begitu saja, membuat sang _Archangel_ menghela nafas lelah.

Tetsuya menggeleng kepalanya sebentar, merasa bingung apakah ia harus merasa kesal, kasihan, atau netral atas hinaan yang iblis itu berikan padanya. Namun karena Tetsuya itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang tak merasakan apapun akibat hinaan maupun lontaran pedas yang orang lain berikan padanya, sang _Archangel_ pun memilih opsi terakhir untuk diterapkan. Setelah ia membunuh sang iblis ia akan segera memanggil Hyuuga untuk membersihkan semua kekacauan yang terjadi di sini, persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan setelah menyelesaikan misi-misi sebelumnya.

Bersiap untuk menyerang, Tetsuya pun menggunakan teknik andalannya, _Misdirection,_ sebuah teknikyang membuatnya seolah-olah menghilang di tempat itu. Sosok Tetsuya yang menghilang dalam ruangan itu sontak membuat sang iblis kesal, ia terlihat frustrasi dan berteriak layaknya orang gila yang kehilangan akal sehat. Sang iblis tahu kalau sang _Archangel_ tengah menggunakan sebuah triknya dan akan menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba, melihat Tetsuya menghilang setelah sang malaikat mengambil dua langkah ke depan dan mengesampingkan Murasame. Karena tak ingin diserang secara tiba-tiba maupun tewas sebelum mendapatkan jiwa lily, sang iblis pun menggunakan sihirnya dan menembakkan beberapa bola cahaya berwarna hijau ke penjuru arah, membuat debaman keras dan beberapa lubang di dinding. Bahkan serangan yang sang iblis keluarkan tadi menimbulkan percikan api, membakar tempat tidur milik sang Pangeran kecil dan juga beberapa hiasan dinding yang ada di sana.

"PENGECUT! KELUARLAH DARI PERSEMBUNYIANMU DAN HADAPI AKU SECARA JANTAN!" Teriak sang iblis yang masih menyerang secara membabi buta.

Serangan yang iblis itu keluarkan tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Ia terhuyung ke depan dan kedua matanya terbuka secara melebar saat sesosok malaikat yang sangat ia kenal muncul dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter di hadapannya. Ekspresi malaikat berambut biru langit tersebut sangat netral, dengan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pedang surga Murasame terayun ke samping sebelum pedang itu menyambut sosoknya dengan suka cita. Emosi yang sedari tadi diselimuti oleh amarah pun kini berganti dengan apa yang bernama ketakutan, dan tanpa ia duga gelap pun menyelimuti pemandangan sebelum warna merah darah menyusulnya. Tetsuya menebas leher dari sang iblis tanpa emosi, memisahkan tubuh dan kepalanya serta melihat bagaimana tubuh sang iblis yang tadi menggila kini jatuh ke belakang, membentur lantai yang kini bersimbah darah. Metal perak yang merupakan Murasame tersebut masih diselimuti oleh merahnya darah, dan tak jarang beberapa tetes dari rembetan darah yang tertinggal pada metal tersebut jatuh ke lantai layaknya hujan darah. Bukan untuk yang pertama kali dan tentu saja tidak untuk yang terakhir kali Kuroko Tetsuya membunuh seseorang karena misi, namun entah kenapa kali ini Tetsuya merasa penyesalan yang teramat sangat kala menatap tubuh tanpa kepala yang tergelepar di hadapannya, di atas sungai darah yang Tetsuya ciptakan itu. Semua itu berasal dari pikirannya sendiri karena ia telah memperlihatkan sebuah adegan yang tak pantas untuk ditonton oleh manusia di hadapan seorang bayi yang bahkan usianya belum genap tiga hari itu.

"Semoga para dewa mengampuni dosamu, iblis-san. Amin," gumam Tetsuya lirih, kedua matanya yang sedari tadi menatap sosok tak berkepala itu pun kini beranjak pada sosok bayi yang masih terlihat tenang di dalam gendongannya. "Maafkan aku karena membuatmu melihat pemandangan ini, Pangeran kecil."

Hanya kedipan kecil dari kedua kelopak mata mungil sang bayi lah yang menjadi jawaban bagi ucapan permintamaafan yang Tetsuya berikan, dan dari itulah Tetsuya mendapatkan firasat kalau sang Pangeran memafkannya meski itu terdengar begitu absurd.

"Terima kasih," kata Tetsuya lagi, bibirnya yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan sebuah senyum pun kini mulai mengukir sebuah senyum tipis yang hangat, dan semua itu pun kini ditunjukkan untuk sang Pangeran yang masih berada dalam gendongannya.

Sihir waktu dan ruang yang Tetsuya gunakan untuk membekukan waktu tak akan bertahan lama, itu artinya sang _Archangel_ harus segera memanggil Hyuuga untuk membenahi semua kekacauan yang telah ia dan sang iblis lakukan. Tetsuya harap Hyuuga tidak sedang sibuk atau dalam mood yang buruk. Setelah menyimpan pedang Murasame sebagai cincinnya lagi, Tetsuya pun mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel flip berwarna biru langit dari dalam sakunya. Ia membuka ponsel tersebut dan menekan nomor milik Hyuuga sebelum meletakkannya pada telinga kanannya. Benda yang Tetsuya pegang itu mungkin kelihatan seperti ponsel flip keluaran jadul di dunia manusia, namun benda itu adalah alat komunikasi yang diberikan oleh para dewa untuk berkomunikasi antara sesama malaikat. Dan Tetsuya pun menggunakan benda itu untuk menghubungi Hyuuga, seorang malaikat yang bertugas untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang para malaikat lainnya buat.

 _["Kuroko, aku harap kali ini kau memanggilku dengan alasan yang baik. Bukan untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang kau buat atau sebagainya, aku lelah membersihkan tubuh para iblis yang kau tebas secara tak rasional tersebut!"]_ suara lantang yang terdengar dari seberang itu merupakan suara Hyuuga, dan jelas sekali kalau sang malaikat yang bersangkutan terdengar tidak terlalu bahagia karena mendapatkan panggilan dari Tetsuya.

Bayi yang ada dalam gendongan Tetsuya menatap sang malaikat penjaga dengan penuh tanda tanya, membuat Tetsuya merasa sedikit terhibur baik dengan tatapan itu maupun mendengar ungkapan yang Hyuuga lontarkan padanya. Hyuuga terlihat tidak senang, namun sebagai malaikat yang membersihkan kekacauan maka mau tak mau ia harus melakukan itu. Dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam Tetsuya merasa sedikit bersalah karena dirinya sering sekali membuat pekerjaan Hyuuga bertambah.

"Selamat siang untukmu juga, Hyuuga-san," sapa Tetsuya dengan sopan, sama sekali tidak menyinggung pertanyaan yang Hyuuga berikan padanya tersebut.

Dalam benaknya Tetsuya bisa melihat alis kiri Hyuuga berkedut secara kesal, namun suara helaan nafas yang terdengar dari seberang pun menandakan kalau sang malaikat yang bertugas untuk membersihkan kekacauan pun menyerah.

 _["Melihat siapa kau, kurasa aku tahu apa masalahmu dengan memanggilku, Kuroko. Katakan, apa yang harus aku bersihkan saat ini,"]_ singkat, padat, dan jelas adalah balasan yang Hyuuga berikan.

"Sebuah ruang bayi yang berantakan, tempat tidur bayi yang terbakar, dan juga sebuah tubuh iblis yang bersimbah darah di lantai. Aku harap semua ini tidak merepotkan Hyuuga-san," balas Tetsuya dengan kalem. Kedua kaki milik sang _Archangel_ pun beranjak menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, ia berjalan menuju sisi ruangan yang tak hancur sehingga dirinya tak memberikan pemandangan mengerikan kepada bayi mungil itu lagi. Rasanya ia sudah menjadi pengasuh yang buruk. Ketika Tetsuya menemukan sebuah bantal duduk berwarna ungu yang tak ikut terbakar dan masih dalam keadaan bagus di sana, sang _Archangel_ pun menggunakan benda tersebut untuk duduk.

 _["Sudah setiap saat kau selalu merepotkanku dengan bekas misimu yang luar biasa merepotkannya, Kuroko,"]_ helaan nafas pun terdengar untuk yang kedua kalinya dari seberang, membuat Tetsuya mau tak mau hampir mengulaskan sebuah senyuman penuh kesan di sana. _["Baiklah, aku akan segera datang ke tempatmu berada untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang kau buat. Entah kenapa para Archangel yang merepotkan seperti dirimu akhir-akhir ini terus memintaku untuk datang dan membersihkan sampah yang tersisa."]_

Tetsuya merasa penasaran dengan ucapan terakhir yang Hyuuga utarakan padanya, namun sebelum sang _Archangel_ berambut biru langit tersebut mampu mengutarakan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk tersebut, Hyuuga sudah terlebih dahulu menutup sambungan komunikasi di antara mereka dan meninggalkan Tetsuya bersama sang Pangeran kecil sendirian.

"Sepertinya bukan aku saja yang mengalami masalah seperti ini, Pangeran kecil," gumam sang _Archangel_ kepada bayi bermata heterokromatik tersebut seraya menutup ponsel flip yang ia pegang. Kelihatannya mengutarakan sesuatu kepada bayi tak bernama yang masih berada dalam gendongannya tersebut menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baru yang Tetsuya peroleh kurang dari satu jam yang lalu setelah ia meniupkan jiwa ke dalam tubuh mungil ini.

Penantian Tetsuya untuk Hyuuga pun tak berlangsung lama setelah sambungan komunikasi keduanya terputus beberapa saat yang lalu. Hanya kurang dari lima menit setelah Hyuuga memutus sambungan, sebuah cahaya yang terang pun muncul di tengah ruangan sebelum dua buah gerbang besar terbentuk dan terbuka. Berbeda dengan kemunculan cambuk yang mengikat Tetsuya beberapa saat yang lalu, sang _Archangel_ terlihat begitu tenang saat ia melihat kemunculan gerbang tersebut. Ia tahu siapa yang datang karena aura yang dipancarkan serta yang Tetsuya rasakan tersebut sangat familiar, dan benar adanya dugaan sang _Archangel_ mengenai tamu yang berjalan dari balik gerbang yang terbuka tersebut, seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap dan tinggi dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna hitam pun berjalan dari dalam gerbang tersebut sebelum sang gerbang menghilang secara otomatis. Paras tamu baru yang muncul di sana sangat tegas, dengan kacamata oval membingkai kedua matanya dan sepasang sayap besar berwarna putih berada di punggung laki-laki itu. Dia adalah Hyuuga Junpei, seorang malaikat yang bertugas membersihkan bekas misi dari para _Archangel_ yang ia sebut sebagai anak-anak nakal tersebut. Dan Tetsuya sering sekali berurusan dengan Hyuuga karena statusnya yang sebagai _Archangel._

"Selamat siang, Hyuuga-san," sapa Tetsuya dengan sopan seraya berdiri dari bantalan duduk yang ia gunakan di sudut ruangan.

Melihat reaksi Hyuuga yang terlonjak kaget serta ekspresinya yang penuh kejut saat mendapati sosok Tetsuya berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya itu sudah cukup untuk memberitahu sang _Archangel_ kalau Hyuuga tak menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya sebelumnya.

"Kuroko, sejak kapan kau berada di sini!" Tanya Hyuuga yang setengah berteriak, ia terlihat kesal karena kemunculan tiba-tiba dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dengan ekspresi yang sukar diartikan oleh Hyuuga, sang _Archangel_ berambut biru langit tersebut beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menghampiri sosok tinggi milik Hyuuga sebelum ia berdiri tepat di hadapan sang malaikat bersayap dua tersebut. Alis kiri Hyuuga berkedut sebentar, rasanya skenario dimana ia terlonjak kaget oleh kehadiran Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba itu sudah pernah terjadi, berkali-kali lebih tepatnya. Hawa keberadaan Tetsuya yang sangat tipis itu membuat semua orang susah untuk melihatnya sampai malaikat yang bersangkutan mengatakan kalau ia berada di sana, cukup untuk membuat semuanya terkejut. Andaikata malaikat mampu memiliki penyakit jantung layaknya manusia maka bisa dipastikan korban yang ditimbulkan oleh hawa keberadaan tipis yang Tetsuya miliki tersebut akan terus bertambah. Bukan salah Tetsuya kalau orang-orang tak bisa menyadari keberadaannya yang hampir tak nyata itu, ia sudah dilahirkan ke dunia dengan keadaan seperti ini. Meski terkadang mengesalkan, namun Tetsuya sudah menerima kondisinya itu sejak lama, bahkan tak jarang sang _Archangel_ merasa terhibur dengan reaksi yang orang-orang perlihatkan ketika mereka mengetahui ia berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan mereka, sama seperti sekarang ini.

 _Dan jangan lupakan kalau keberadaanku yang hampir tak nyata ini sangat membantu untuk menyelesaikan misi yang Nijimura-san berikan,_ imbuh Tetsuya dalam hati.

"Aku sudah berada di sini sejak tadi, Hyuuga-san," jawab Tetsuya dengan kalem serta ekspresinya yang begitu datar, dalam hati ia sangat menikmati ini semua meski ia tak memperlihatkan apa yang ia pikirkan tersebut. "Hyuuga-san, lama tak bertemu."

Tetsuya bisa melihat kalau malaikat yang berusia lebih tua darinya tersebut terlihat akan marah karena keterkejutannya itu sebelum helaan nafas pelan pun keluar dari sosoknya, sepertinya Hyuuga memilih untuk menahan amarahnya ketika ia tengah melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang malaikat.

"Sepertinya kau harus membuat keberadaanmu itu jauh lebih nyata sehingga aku tak akan terkena penyakit jantung karena candaanmu yang tak lucu itu," gerutu Hyuuga sebelum sang malaikat menaikkan kacamata yang ia kenakan. Ia pun mengamati ruangan yang mereka tempati saat ini untuk beberapa saat lamanya, dan tanpa perlu Tetsuya ucapkan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini rasanya Hyuuga sudah mampu menebaknya dengan jitu. "Kelihatannya kau juga mendapatkan masalah yang sama dengan yang lainnya huh? Sepertinya para iblis mulai bersikap agresif saat kalian selesai meniupkan jiwa lily ke dalam wadahnya."

Tetsuya yang baru saja akan mengucapkan kalau ia terlahir dalam keadaan seperti ini (hawa keberadaan yang hampir tak nyata) serta dirinya tak memiliki rasa humor pun langsung menutup mulutnya kala Hyuuga mengucapkan kalimatnya yang terakhir, secara langsung memberitahunya kalau Tetsuya bukan satu-satunya _Archangel_ yang mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Aku bukan satu-satunya, Hyuuga-san?" Tanya Tetsuya, ia penasaran dengan apa yang Hyuuga ucapkan tadi. Dan kelihatannya ia bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti mengenai berita yang baru saja ia dengar tersebut.

Malaikat berkacamata tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya. "Benar, Kuroko, kau bukan satu-satunya yang mengalami masalah seperti ini. Hampir semua _Archangel_ yang menjadi kandidat dewa mendapatkan masalah yang sama setelah mereka meniupkan lily ke dalam tubuh wadah jiwa yang mereka pilih kali ini, para iblis langsung menyerang mereka dan mencoba untuk mencuri lily dari wadah yang ada," di sini Hyuuga menoleh ke samping untuk mendapati pemandangan berdarah dari korban terakhir yang Tetsuya habisi sebelum lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Namun setidaknya kau cukup cerdas untuk menggunakan sihir ruang dan waktu sehingga waktu manusia benar-benar beku, tidak seperti Takao yang dengan kurang ajarnya lupa untuk menggunakan sihir tersebut. Masalah yang _Archangel_ nakal itu berikan padaku sungguh sangat besar, namun untungnya baik aku dan si mata rubah itu mampu menyelesaikannya dengan baik."

Tetsuya tak mengucapkan apapun sebagai balasan, ia memilih untuk menimang sang bayi yang berada dalam gendongannya seraya memikirkan berita yang Hyuuga bawa dengannya. Sepertinya ia memang bukan satu-satunya _Archangel_ yang mengalami masalah ini, dimana para iblis langsung menyerang setelah malaikat penjaga yang juga merupakan kandidat dewa tersebut selesai meniupkan jiwa ke dalam tubuh wadahnya. Makanan utama para iblis adalah jiwa manusia, dan jiwa yang terbuat dari lily adalah makanan level tinggi mereka yang mampu memberikan kekuatan tak terbatas. Meski mereka sering sekali mengincar manusia yang memiliki jiwa lily, namun mencoba untuk memakan jiwa lily setelah kurang dari satu menit jiwa tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi, terlebih malaikat penjaga yang terpilih kali ini adalah para _Archangel_ sebagai kandidat dewa. Apa yang terjadi di sini sepertinya bukan kebetulan belaka, terlebih bila kejadian yang Tetsuya alami ini juga menimpa kandidat dewa lainnya. Ia harap Momoi dan yang lainnya mampu menjaga diri mereka, namun secepat pikiran itu muncul maka cepat pula mereka berlalu. Momoi dan yang lainnya adalah _Archangel_ seperti Tetsuya, bahkan mereka lebih lama menjadi _Archangel_ ketimbang Tetsuya sendiri, sehingga rasanya tak akan ada gunanya merasa cemas melihat mereka jauh lebih kuat dari Tetsuya.

"Entah apa yang membuat semua ini berbeda, kurasa kau harus lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang ini, Kuroko. Aku mencium ada hal yang jauh lebih besar dibalik semua kejadian ini," kata Hyuuga lagi.

Bahkan Hyuuga sendiri menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil, dan ini cukup membuat Tetsuya merasa cemas. Sang _Archangel_ berambut biru langit tersebut menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi lugu yang bayi dalam gendongannya itu berikan padanya, dan tanpa ia sadari Tetsuya pun mulai menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya. Bayi ini adalah manusia yang sangat lugu, begitu murni baik dari luar dan dalam, dengan begini Tetsuya tak boleh menurunkan penjagaannya sehingga ia tak akan mendapati iblis memangsa anak dalam asuhannya. Mungkin Tetsuya tak memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi dewa ketika ia mengikuti kompetisi yang menurutnya sangat bodoh ini, namun bukan berarti ia akan menyia-nyiakan sebuah kesempatan yang membuatnya mampu berinteraksi dengan anak-anak. Dan menjadi seorang malaikat penjaga itu artinya ia telah bersumpah untuk melindungi jiwa murni yang berada dalam asuhannya, ia tak akan membiarkan marabahaya merenggut jiwa tersebut sampai manusia dalam asuhannya beranjak dewasa.

Sang _Archangel_ itu pun memberikan anggukan kecil setelah dirinya mendapatkan peringatan dari Hyuuga, mulai sekarang ia tak boleh menurunkan penjagaannya.

"Iya, Hyuuga-san. Aku ucapkan terima kasih atas peringatan yang kau berikan padaku," kata Tetsuya. Ucapan yang ia lontarkan memang terlihat begitu datar seperti biasa, namun untuk Hyuuga yang sudah lama bekerja sama dengan sang _Archangel_ ia langsung menangkap nada keseriusan yang tersemat di dalamnya.

* * *

Upacara pemakaman untuk mendiang Ratu Imperial Teiko, Akashi Shiori, adalah sebuah event yang sangat mengharukan dengan kesedihan dan tangisan melanda istana. Mendiang Ratu Teiko adalah seorang pribadi yang sangat baik dan lembut, ia mampu menyeimbangkan pribadi Masaomi yang terbilang keras sehingga keduanya pun mampu disebut-sebut sebagai pasangan emas yang tak ada bandingannya. Sehingga semua orang tak akan heran betapa terpukulnya sang Kaisar ketika ia mendapati isterinya yang tercinta dan yang selalu berada di sampingnya tersebut meninggalkannya dalam usia yang masih sangat muda. _Soulmate,_ itulah yang sering orang-orang lontarkan ketika mereka melihat pasangan kerajaan tersebut. Bila yang satu pergi, maka yang lainnya akan hidup dalam kekosongan sampai ajal menjemputnya suatu saat nanti dengan harapan ia bisa berkumpul dengan orang yang ia sebut sebagai _soulmate_ tersebut.

Mereka yang terlahir di dunia ini maka suatu saat harus kembali ke asalnya, meninggalkan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka bergelimpang dalam kesedihan. Semua itu adalah misteri kehidupan yang tak mampu Tetsuya mengerti, tambahan serta kehilangan adalah hal umum yang terjadi dalam kehidupan seorang manusia sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Bahkan langit pun ikut berkabung atas meninggalnya sang Permaisuri," gumam Tetsuya dengan pelan seraya menatap langit kelabu yang menitikkan hujan gerimis dari sana, membuat bumi menjadi basah akibat rintikan air yang berasal dari awan mendung tersebut. Rasanya seolah-olah langit ikut menangis atas kepergian sang Permaisuri.

Yukata hitam yang membalut tubuh sang _Archangel_ tersebut menandakan kepada dunia kalau dirinya ikut berkabung atas kepergian Akashi Shiori, ibu dari Pangeran Mahkota yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou ini. Meski Tetsuya tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan mendiang Akashi Shiori maupun berbicara langsung dengannya, wanita itu adalah orang yang telah melahirkan anak asuhnya ke dunia ini, sehingga hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Akashi Shiori adalah ikut berkabung bersama orang-orang yang mencintainya sebagai bentuk penghormatan atas jasa yang wanita itu berikan. Kedua mata yang berwarna layaknya langit cerah di musim panas tersebut beranjak dari sosok langit kelabu yang ada di atas sana ke arah bayi mungil yang terlelap dalam pangkuannya itu, tak jarang ia pun membelai helai tipis pada kepala sang bayi dengan lembut.

" _Namanya adalah Akashi Seijuurou, meski aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat untuk anak ini karena setiap kali aku melihatnya pasti mengingatkanku pada Shiori, aku akan tetap mengangkatnya sebagai Pangeran Mahkota. Untuk melengkapi perjanjian yang telah kita buat, aku akan menyerahkan anak ini ke dalam asuhanmu, Kuroko-san."_

Tetsuya mengingat persis apa yang Masaomi ucapkan padanya ketika sang _Archangel_ memberikan berita baik kalau bayi kecilnya itu sudah mampu membuka kedua matanya, sebuah keajaiban yang terjadi semenjak kematian mendiang permaisuri dalam proses persalinan tersebut. Ekspresi yang Masaomi miliki, Tetsuya tak mampu membacanya dengan jelas waktu itu. Semuanya terasa campur aduk antara sedih, marah, penyesalan, kegembiraan, serta kebencian di wajah Masaomi, namun Tetsuya masih bersyukur karena sang Kaisar masih memberi bayi Akashi Seijuurou sebuah kesempatan untuk menjadi pewaris meski pada akhirnya sang Pangeran harus hidup terisolasi sampai ia siap untuk menjadi Kaisar Teiko di masa depan. Kelihatannya masih ada harapan untuk Masaomi, sebenci-bencinya ia pada Seijuurou karena kelahiran bayi itu menjadi penyebab kematian Akashi Shiori, sang Kaisar masih memiliki belas kasih untuk tidak membunuh Seijuurou pada waktu itu dan memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup. Hati Masaomi mulai melunak sedikit saat bayi mungil yang mendiang isterinya lahirkan itu akhirnya mampu membuka kedua matanya dan bertingkah layaknya bayi pada umumnya.

Menjadi seorang Pangeran Imperial adalah hal yang tidak mudah, terlebih dengan kemarahan sang Kaisar yang masih berada di sana. Meski demikian Tetsuya telah bersumpah untuk membantu pangeran kecil ini, Akashi Seijuurou adalah tanggung jawabnya dan sampai ia menjadi dewasa maka Kuroko Tetsuya akan terus berada di sampingnya untuk melindunginya. Itulah esensi menjadi seorang malaikat penjaga. Mereka menjaga jiwa yang mereka bawa ke bumi dan mengasuhnya layaknya orangtua kedua setelah orangtua pertama, namun mengingat kasus yang Tetsuya miliki saat ini rasanya ia akan menjadi orangtua pertama bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou ketimbang menjadi orangtua kedua baginya.

" _Entah apa yang membuat semua ini berbeda, kurasa kau harus lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang ini, Kuroko. Aku mencium ada hal yang jauh lebih besar dibalik semua kejadian ini."_

Peringatan yang Hyuuga bawa untuknya kemarin itu membuat ekspresi Tetsuya mengeras. Penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh iblis kemarin itu bukanlah satu-satunya yang terjadi di sini, menurut berita yang Hyuuga bawa hal ini juga terjadi pada semua _Archangel_ yang terpilih sebagai kandidat dewa ketika mereka berhasil meniupkan jiwa lily ke dalam tubuh seorang bayi. Tetsuya tak perlu menjadi seorang yang jenius untuk merasakan sebuah ketegangan yang ada di udara, sebuah hal yang begitu tipis dan hampir tak bisa dirasakan, namun di satu sisi ketegangan ini mampu memicu perkobaran api perang antara bangsa iblis dan malaikat yang tak pernah padam sejak penciptaan pertama kali terjadi. Apapun plot yang tersaji di sana, Tetsuya tidak akan menurunkan penjagaannya. Tak hanya ia berperan sebagai _Archangel_ yang membawa tugas dari dewa untuk mengeliminasi para iblis dan malaikat pengkhianat, ia juga ditunjuk sebagai seorang malaikat penjaga untuk bayi mungil bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Dalam pengasuhannya, Tetsuya akan berperan aktif untuk menjaga keselamatan anak asuhnya.

Sebuah ketukan pelan yang berasal dari luar membuyarkan lamunan sang _Archangel,_ membuatnya menoleh singkat ke belakang bertepatan dengan sebuah suara dari seorang pelayan perempuan berseru padanya.

"Kuroko-san, ini sudah saatnya," ujar sang pelayan sebelum ia pergi menjauh dari sana, kembali meninggalkan Tetsuya bersama bayi Akashi Seijuurou dalam ketenangan.

Meski Tetsuya tahu sang pelayan tak mampu melihatnya, namun ia tetap memberikan anggukan singkat sebelum dirinya berdiri dari tempat duduknya di atas bantalan duduk pada tatami ruangan tempatnya berada. Dengan hati-hati ia pun menggendong sosok Pangeran Mahkota Teiko dalam pelukannya sebelum keduanya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

AN: terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau mampir dan membaca serial ini, begitu juga dengan kalian yang sudah mamfollow, memfavoritkan, serta memberikan review.

Author: Sky


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari menulis fanfic ini

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Slash, violence, blood, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Fantasy, Supernatural

* * *

"bla bla"- kalimat dialog biasa

 _bla bla_ \- kalimat dialog dalam hati

 _"bla bla"-_ kalimat dialog dalam flashback

 _ **"bla bla"**_ \- kalimat yang diucapkan dalam bahasa kuno malaikat

 _["bla bla"]_ \- Kalimat dialog melalui telepon dsb.

* * *

 **LILY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Butiran putih yang terasa sangat dingin itu akhirnya telah turun dari langit kelabu dengan awan gelap yang telah menggantung sejak tadi, membuat warna hijau yang merupakan bumi kini terlukiskan dengan warna putih yang begitu monoton. Salju yang ada di bumi benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang pernah ia lihat selama ini, sama halnya dengan warna mentari serta gerimis hujan yang ia lihat setelah dirinya turun ke dunia ini untuk menunaikan tugas yang para dewa berikan padanya. Satu hal yang tak pernah berubah dari salju di penghujung bulan Desember adalah warna putih yang begitu suci serta perasaan dingin yang menyertainya, namun mengesankan pada saat yang sama ketika melihatnya, dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah dirinya turun ke bumi Tetsuya begitu menikmati butiran putih yang ia tangkap dengan tangan terbukanya tersebut.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya salju turun pada bulan Desember, menandakan kalau sang _Archangel_ sudah berada di di Bumi dalam waktu yang cukup lama sejak musim panas lima tahun yang lalu. Banyak hal yang telah berlalu sejak pertama kali Tetsuya menjadi malaikat penjaga dan pelindung untuk seorang anak yang terlahir dari jiwa bunga lily yang ia bawa dari surga, dan ia sangat yakin semakin lama ia berada di sini maka apa yang akan ia lihat serta alami pun akan bertambah tanpa perlu ia perhitungkan. Sang _Archangel_ menghela nafas pelan seraya menggenggam beberapa butiran putih salju yang jatuh di atas telapak tangannya, selama itu ia menghiraukan betapa dinginnya sensasi yang ia rasakan ketika menangkap salju maupun betapa tidak menyenangkannya ketika tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut oleh kimono berwarna biru laut tersebut diterpa angin dingin berulang kali. Meski tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk di teras kamar tradisional milik sang Pangeran Mahkota. Rasa basah yang diakibatkan oleh salju yang mencair itu ia hiraukan, ia terus menatap butiran putih tersebut tanpa rasa bosan yang menggantung dalam hatinya.

Dalam lima tahun terakhir ini Tetsuya bisa mengatakan dirinya merasa bangga atas apa yang ia lakukan sebagai orangtua dari seorang balita bernama Akashi Seijuurou, Putra Mahkota kerajaan imperial Teiko serta calon Kaisar di masa mendatang. Merawat seorang bayi hanya dengan bantuan para pelayan itu tidak lah mudah, terlebih bila bayi yang dimaksud terlahir dari jiwa bunga lily yang Tetsuya bawa dari surga, itu artinya akan ada banyak iblis yang mengincar nyawa anak tersebut.

Serangan yang diberikan oleh para iblis sejak kelahiran sang Pangeran Mahkota itu bisa dikatakan tidak jarang terjadi, seperti ada sebuah hal yang mendasari hal ini untuk terjadi. Tetsuya bisa mengatakan hal ini karena dirinya juga merupakan jiwa yang terlahir dari bunga Lily 200 tahun yang lalu, dan jumlah serangan yang ia dapatkan dari kaum iblis ketika dirinya masih berada di bawah asuhan sang Ayah bisa dihitung dalam hitungan jari, kurang dari sepuluh penyerangan sampai Tetsuya sendiri memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang malaikat. Apa yang membuat tugas mengasuh Akashi Seijuurou begitu istimewa di mata para iblis masih menjadi misteri bagi Tetsuya, dan sang _Archangel_ pun sangat yakin kalau posisi Seijuurou sebagai penerus tahta Teiko bukan menjadi salah satu alasan penyerangan ini. Apapun itu, Tetsuya merasa dirinya harus menyelidikinya mulai dari akar permasalahannya, hanya saja baik dirinya maupun para _Archangel_ lainnya sama-sama tak memiliki ide mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi.

Baik iblis maupun malaikat tidak peduli akan status duniawi yang manusia miliki, bahkan bila orang tersebut adalah seorang pemimpin dunia yang dianggap penting oleh manusia lain pun kalau mereka tidak memiliki keistimewaan lain seperti jiwa Lily dalam sosoknya, maka mereka tak akan menarik perhatian kedua makhluk berbeda ras tersebut. Hal yang terjadi belakangan ini benar-benar menarik perhatiannya, sebuah hal yang sangat jarang untuk terjadi mengingat Tetsuya adalah tipe malaikat yang mampu menghiraukan apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

 _Apa yang membuat Seijuurou-kun dan yang lainnya istimewa sehingga para iblis selalu melakukan penyerangan?_ Pikir Tetsuya dalam hati, ia menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya seraya pikirannya melanglang buana jauh di luar sana. _Hyuuga-san mengatakan kalau jiwa yang aku lindungi bukanlah satu-satunya yang mendapatkan serangan konstan dari para iblis yang mengincar bunga Lily jiwa tersebut, kemungkinan besar yang lainnya juga mendapatkan masalah yang sama. Kelihatannya aku harus menghubungi para Archangel yang lain, atau mungkin Nijimura-san untuk menanyakan hal ini._

Hembusan angin dingin yang mengarah pada sosok Tetsuya pun membuatnya bergidik pelan, memutus jalan pikirannya yang berakar pada penyerangan serta masalah yang para iblis berikan padanya. Rasanya ingin sekali Tetsuya pergi melewati gerbang dunia kedua dan mengunjungi neraka untuk bertanya mengapa para iblis menargetkan anak angkatnya tersebut. Andai saja Akashi Seijuurou mewarisi hawa keberadaan yang tipis seperti Tetsuya pasti masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh pihak iblis bisa dihindari dengan baik, tanpa harus membuat sang malaikat bersayap enam itu bertarung. Memang keberuntungan Tetsuya saja yang mendapatkan seorang anak dengan hawa keberadaan serta karisma yang begitu kuat, seolah-olah anak itu memang magnet untuk menarik perhatian dari semua orang dengan karismanya. Oleh karena itu para iblis tak merasa kesulitan untuk menemukannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari itu, Tetsuya pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau menghela nafas terus, Tetsuya-san, tidak seperti biasanya," sebuah suara anak kecil yang begitu Tetsuya kenal pun bersuara, memberinya komentar akan kebiasaan baru yang Tetsuya tunjukan pada hari itu.

Bibir sang _Archangel_ berkedut sebentar setelahnya, ia menunjukkan ekspresi netral meski jiwanya tergerak akan suara anak kecil yang ditujukan padanya untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Sang malaikat tidak lah bergerak dari posisi duduknya, tetap berada di sana sambil menatap rintikan putih dari salju dan membiarkan udara dingin menerpanya.

"Kalau kau terus-terusan mendesah seperti itu, nanti kau bisa berubah cepat tua seperti apa yang dikatakan Miyuki," suara yang sama pun melontarkan kalimatnya yang kedua, dan tak lama setelah itu Tetsuya mendengar sebuah suara langkah kaki pelan mendekat ke arahnya sebelum sepasang lengan kecil melingkar pada leher sang _Archangel,_ memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku pulang, Tetsuya-san."

Tetsuya terus bergeming di tempat duduknya, tak mengindahkan dinginnya salju maupun sepasang lengan kecil yang hangat tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menatap bagaimana kolam kecil yang ada di tempat itu masih membeku akibat suhu dingin yang mendekati minus, dan sudah sewajarnya ia segera pergi dari sana untuk menghangatkan badannya. Namun, pelukan yang tengah ia rasakan itu membuatnya terus terdiam dan mendengarkan celoteh ringan dari seorang pangeran berambut merah darah yang merupakan anak asuhnya tersebut membuatnya hangat dari dalam. Dialah Akashi Seijuurou, seorang anak laki-laki yang baru akan menginjakkan usia pada tahun kelima pada tanggal 20 Desember nanti, dan kepada Akashi Seijuurou lah Tetsuya menanamkan bunga Lily yang ia peroleh dari surga untuk ia lindungi sampai anak itu menjadi dewasa. Seijuurou adalah tanggung jawabnya, orang yang ia berikan sumpah untuk dilindungi.

"Selamat datang, Seijuurou-kun, bagaimana acara jamuan makan siangnya dengan Yang Mulia Kaisar?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan lembut, sang _Archangel_ pun pada akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya untuk bertemu langsung dengan sosok mungil berambut merah tersebut.

"Tersuya-san pasti sudah tahu sendiri bagaimana suasana makan bersama dengan Ayahanda di istana utama, rasanya sangat canggung dan tidak nyaman," jawab Seijuurou kecil dengan cemberut mungil bertengger di bibirnya. Guratan emosi tersebut langsung berubah menjadi senyuman saat kedua matanya melihat Tetsuya menepuk pangkuannya sendiri, mengundang Seijuurou untuk datang mendekat. "Aku lebih memilih berada di istana utara ini bersama dengan Tetsuya-san dan makan siang bersama denganmu ketimbang harus bersama dengan Ayahanda."

Tetsuya tersenyum maklum atas pengakuan yang Seijuurou berikan padanya. Ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat seorang Akashi Masaomi, melihat dirinya sering sekali beradu argumen dengan sang Kaisar Teiko dimulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka, dimana Tetsuya mengajukan hal yang ia inginkan sebagai bayaran telah menolongnya sampai persoalan sepele mengenai tuntutan Tetsuya agar sang Kaisar menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Seijuurou. Masaomi selalu keras pada Seijuurou, tidak hanya laki-laki itu selalu merasa kurang puas akan usaha yang Seijuurou lakukan namun juga karena Seijuurou itu sangat mirip dengan mendiang Ratu Imperial Shiori. Bila Masaomi melihat Seijuurou, rasanya ia seperti melihat mendiang sang istri yang tentu saja akan menimbulkan perasaa sakit.

Sang _Archangel_ tahu benar akan hal itu, dan selain karena tradisi kuno kerajaan akan mengirim sang penerus untuk tinggal di istana utara (sebuah istana yang sangat jauh dari ibukota negara dan istana utama) Masaomi pun melakukan itu untuk menghindari bertemu dengan putra sulungnya setiap saat. Mungkin menurut Masaomi hal itu adalah hal terbaik untuk menghindarkannya dari apa yang bernama sakit hati, namun di saat yang sama hal itu bisa dikatakan hal yang bodoh dan akan menimbulkan kesenjangan. Tetsuya jadi berpikir apa yang akan terjadi pada Seijuurou bila dirinya tak berada di sampingnya, bila ia tidak mengambil kesempatan yang Masaomi tawarkan lima tahun yang lalu hingga dirinya tak berada di tempat ini. Tidak, Tetsuya tak bisa membayangkannya karena ia tahu jawaban akan pengandaian yang ia pikirkan tadi adalah hal buruk yang harus dihindarkan.

Bibir sang _Archangel_ berdecak singkat, begitu pelan sampai tak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya kala pikirannya mengarah pada masa lalu, namun semua itu terpatahkan ketika ia mendapati Seijuurou kecil menjawab panggilannya tadi dan memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai kayu dengan kepalanya beralaskan pangkuan Tetsuya. Secara tak sadar atau karena kebiasaannya, Tetsuya pun langsung membelai rambut halus berwarna merah darah milik anak asuhnya tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi Seijuurou-kun akan menginjakkan usia pada angka lima, kalau boleh aku tahu apa yang Seijuurou-kun inginkan untuk sebuah hadiah?" Tanya sang _Archangel_ dengan lembut, belaian jemarinya pada rambut sang pangeran kecil tidak pernah berhenti.

Tetsuya merasakan Seijuurou menggeliat pelan di atas pangkuannya, memindahkan posisinya hingga dirinya berbaring terlentang dengan kedua mata heterokromatik miliknya mampu menatap milik Tetsuya secara langsung. Keluguan lah yang pertama kali Tetsuya lihat pada sepasang mata indah itu, begitu murni dan masih belum tertutup oleh apa yang namanya emosi negatif yang sering Tetsuya temukan pada milik orang dewasa. Secara tidak langsung Tetsuya merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri, ia mampu melindungi jiwa murni dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou sampai sekarang ini sehingga pengaruh-pengaruh buruk dari pihak luar serta kehidupan istana yang kejam belum mampu menjangkau sang Pangeran Mahkota, dan untuk seterusnya Tetsuya ingin terus melindungi keluguan dari Seijuurou meski hal tersebut akan mustahil untuk ia lanjutkan ketika sang Pangeran Mahkota mulai beranjak dewasa, dimana tekanan politik dalam strata sosialnya akan memaksanya untuk tumbuh lebih cepat dari apa yang Tetsuya harapkan.

Lagi-lagi sang _Archangel_ melamun di hadapan anak asuhnya, tak heran kalau suara Seijuurou yang menyuarakan keinginannya atas pertanyaan Tetsuya sebelumnya membuat sang _Archangel_ sedikit terkejut meski yang bersangkutan mencoba untuk tidak berjengit lagi. Hanya saja gerakan yang Tetsuya lakukan dalam membelai rambut Seijuurou terhenti untuk sementara waktu sebelum ia lanjutkan lagi, cukup mampu untuk memberitahu kalau Tetsuya lagi-lagi tak mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Tetsuya-san melamun lagi," ujar Seijuurou dengan pelan.

"Maaf, Seijuurou-kun," dengan reflek Tetsuya mengatakan hal itu. "Udara dingin dalam bulan Desember ini membuat pikiranku sedikit melayang. Kalau Seijuurou-kun tidak keberatan, aku ingin mendengar keinginan Seijuurou-kun sekali lagi untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya."

Permintaan yang lucu, tidak heran kalau sang anak lelaki yang akan menginjakkan kaki pada usia lima tahun tersebut tersenyum simpul sebelum ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pangkuan Tetsuya. Kedua lengan mungil tersebut memeluk perut sang _Archangel_ dengan erat, seperti ia tak ingin melepaskan Tetsuya begitu saja, sebelum dirinya menggumamkan sesuatu. Tetsuya sendiri yang merasakan gelagat tak biasa dari sang anak asuh hanya mengerjapkan matanya saja, tak mengambil tindakan apapun kecuali menerima kelakuan manja dari Seijuurou. Ia tentu mendengar apa yang digumamkan oleh Seijuurou, hanya saja dirinya tak begitu jelas akan permintaan sang Pangeran yang telah disampaikan tersebut.

"Seijuurou-kun, kau bisa mengatakannya lebih keras lagi? Aku tak mendengarnya," pinta Tetsuya dengan lembut, sang malaikat tersenyum kecil melihat gelagat tak nyaman serta rona merah yang muncul di cuping telinga sang Pangeran Mahkota. Jarang sekali ia melihat sang Pangeran seperti ini, begitu terbuka menampakkan emosinya. Apapun ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Seijuurou, Tetsuya selalu menatapnya dengan suka cita karena sang Pangeran Mahkota adalah putra angkatnya. Orang yang mulai merambah ke dalam hatinya serta mulai ia cintai dengan segenap jiwa raga.

Tetsuya merasa Seijuurou semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, kelihatannya apapun yang diinginkan oleh Seijuurou sudah cukup untuk membuat anak itu malu akan keinginannya sendiri. Tetsuya penasaran apa itu.

"Seijuurou-kun..." pada akhirnya sang _Archangel_ pun memanggil nama Seijuurou untuk sekali lagi.

"Aku ingin... aku ingin Tetsuya-san terus berada di sisiku untuk selamanya," gumam Seijuurou dengan suara kecil, sedikit mencicit karena wajahnya terbenam pada perut Tetsuya sementara ia sendiri terlalu malu untuk menatap sang pengasuh.

Kata selamanya yang terlontar dari bibir mungil sang anak asuh membuat Tetsuya tertegun. Seijuurou itu terlahir dari jiwa bunga lily yang Tetsuya tiupkan ke dalam raga seorang manusia, sebuah tugas yang diberikan Nijimura dan para dewa lainnya untuk ia asuh sampai batasan waktu yang ditentukan. Ia tak tahu apakah kata selamanya pantas terlontar untuk menggambarkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, sepertinya tidak... melihat status Tetsuya sebagai seorang malaikat saat ini. Jemari milik Tetsuya kembali membelai rambut sang Pangeran dengan lembut.

"Apa itu yang Seijuurou-kun inginkan untuk ulangtahunnya yang kelima?" Tanya Tetsuya, memastikan meski nada bicaranya serta ekspresi datar yang terpatri pada wajahnya tersebut begitu berbeda.

Ia melihat bagaimana Seijuurou mulai mengangkat wajahnya dari tempat persembunyian sementaranya, dan dengan kedua mata heterokromatik tersebut ia menatap Tetsuya dengan lekat.

"Tetsuya-san, aku ingin selalu bersama dengan Tetsuya-san untuk selamanya," ulang Seijuurou dengan mempertegas maksud yang ia ucap beberapa saat yang lalu. Kali ini wajahnya terkesan lebih serius ketimbang dengan wajah berhiaskan rona merah yang merekah tadi. "Aku selalu merasa nyaman dan begitu dekat dengan Tetsuya-san. Hanya dirimu yang mengerti diriku, bahkan bila disuruh untuk memilih antara Ayahanda dengan Tetsuya-san, maka aku tidak akan tanggung-tanggung lagi untuk memilihmu, Tetsuya-san. Tetsuya-san adalah orang yang penting untukku, jadi... berjanjilah kalau kau akan selalu ada untukku dan berada di sampingku, Tetsuya-san."

Pertegasanan kalimat yang keluar dari seorang bocah yang bahkan usianya belum genap lima tahun itu tentu akan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya menjadi tertegun. Tak pernah hal seperti ini terjadi sebelumnya, seorang anak dengan usia yang begitu muda terdengar begitu serius dan bersungguh-sungguh layaknya ia adalah orang dewasa yang penuh akan komitmen. Bagaimana Tetsuya harus menjawab ini? Ia mungkin adalah malaikat penjaga untuk Seijuurou dan akan terus berada di samping anak itu, namun waktu yang ia miliki bukannya tak terbatas, ada batasan yang mengikatnya dengan Seijuurou.

Ia tak bisa bohong kepada anak kecil yang tengah bermanja-manja di pangkuannya ini, Seijuurou sudah kehilangan lebih dari apapun. Mulai dari ibu yang melahirkannya sampai kebebasan yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang anak yang belum cukup untuk menginjak usia 10 tahun. Tetsuya tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Seijuurou bila ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan mengakhiri harapan sang Pangeran Mahkota, hanya saja ia juga tak bisa berbohong begitu saja.

Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum ia membukanya lagi, ditatapnya Seijuurou dengan lembut dan ia pun mulai membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu sebagai balasan darinya.

"Aku akan berada di sampingmu sampai kau beranjak dewasa, Seijuurou-kun. Aku akan melihat bagaimana Seijuurou-kun tumbuh menjadi seorang laki-laki bijak dan pantas untuk disebut sebagai Kaisar Teiko di masa depan. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan terus bersamamu," ujar Tetsuya dengan lembut.

Jawaban yang sedikit ambigu dikeluarkan oleh Tetsuya, setidaknya jawaban tersebut mendekati kebenaran namun tak akan membuat harapan Seijuurou melambung tinggi. Dilihatnya anak laki-laki yang belum genap berusia lima tahun tersebut tengah berpikir, menimang-nimang jawaban yang tadi diucapkan oleh Tetsuya dengan mimik muka yang begitu serius. Tetsuya penasaran akan apa yang tengah Seijuurou pikirkan tersebut, ia harap sang Pangeran Mahkota tidak berpikir terlalu serius sampai membuat yang bersangkutan terkena sakit kepala, memikirkan hal itu saja sudah mampu membuat sang _Archangel_ tersenyum simpul. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dalam waktu itu, ia pun membelai rambut merah darah milik putra angkatnya tersebut.

Hanya saja ketika Tetsuya akan membelai helaian halus di kepala Seijuurou, si pemilik rambut merah darah tersebut langsung menangkap tangan kanan milik Tetsuya, menggenggamnya dan membuat Tetsuya mau tak mau menatap si tersangka penangkapan tersebut.

"Tetsuya-san tidak menjawab permintaanku dengan benar. Jawaban yang Tetsuya-san keluarkan tersebut lebih mirip dengan Tetsuya-san ragu apakah ia bisa menerima permintaanku apa tidak," sang Putra Mahkota kerajaan imperial Teiko tersebut menghela nafas berat, ia terlihat lebih dewasa dari usianya yang sebenarnya. "Biasanya aku akan memerintahmu untuk menerima permintaanku saat ini juga dan tak akan menerima penolakan, namun melihat ekspresi sayu yang terlukis di wajah Tetsuya-san aku tak ingin membuatnya semakin sedih dengan keegoisanku ini."

Di sini Tetsuya bisa merasakan kedua matanya melebar untuk beberapa saat lamanya setelah mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari Seijuurou, bahkan saking terkejutnya Tetsuya tak mampu berkata apapun saat Pangeran imperial Teiko tersebut naik ke atas pangkuannya dan duduk di sana dengan mantap. Kedua mata heterokromatik milik bocah yang belum genap berusia lima tahun itu mengisyaratkan kalau ia sepertinya tahu dan paham akan sesuatu yang bahkan Tetsuya sendiri tak mengerti, pertanyaan bagaimana bisa itu terjadi terus berdengung di dalam kepala sang _Archangel._

Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya ketika ia merasakan sepasang tangan kecil menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan lembut sebelum hembusan nafas pelan dari sosok mungil yang duduk di atas pangkuannya itu menyentuh wajahnya. Ketika sang _Archangel_ membuka kedua matanya ia mendapat sepasang mata heterokromatik yang terlihat begitu dewasa dari usia sang empunya balik menatap dirinya dengan serius. Tak banyak ungkapan yang terucap melalui kata-kata, namun dalam balik diam yang tersaji baik keduanya mampu mengetahui apa maksud yang ingin diucapkan yang lainnya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Tetsuya dengan lembut, kedua lengannya kini beranjak dan memeluk pinggang kecil sang Putra Mahkota, mendekap tubuh mungil itu dalam diam yang nyaman.

"Tidak," sahut Seijuurou dengan suara kecil, dirinya pun membiarkan dipeluk oleh sang pengasuh. "Akulah yang harus berterima kasih kepadamu, Tetsuya. Memilikimu saja sudah cukup untukku."

Panggilan tanpa embel-embel –san seperti yang sering Seijuurou gunakan untuk memanggil nama Tetsuya tersebut membuatnya tersentak, namun Tetsuya tak ambil pusing mengenai hal itu karena ia mengira dirinya lah yang salah dengar. Tak mungkin Seijuurou memanggil namanya begitu intim seperti dugaannya itu. Dibalik kepolosan pikiran yang Tetsuya miliki, ia sama sekali tak mengetahui kalau dewi penjaga takdir akan memberikannya sebuah kejutan yang tak pernah ia kira untuk terjadi beberapa tahun ke depan.

* * *

Pesta ulang tahun yang kelima untuk Akashi Seijuurou berjalan dengan begitu mewah dan meriah. Semua orang mengakuinya, dan bahkan para rakyat kerajaan imperial Teiko yang tinggal di wilayah ibukota pun bisa merasakan kalau hari kelahiran sang Putra Mahkota tersebut dirayakan dengan begitu meriah dan tak jarang beberapa rakyat menikmati pesta rakyat yang digelar oleh pihak kerajaan untuk menyemarakkan hari kelahiran Akashi Seijuurou tersebut.

Meski hari ulang tahun Akashi Seijuurou berjalan dengan penuh semarak, beberapa orang juga tak menampik fakta bahwa hari kelahiran sang Pangeran adalah hari dimana mereka kehilangan sang Ratu Imperial, Akashi Shiori. Pesta yang digelar pun juga memiliki atmosfer duka cita yang begitu kontras dengan tujuan semula. Bahkan tak sedikit pula yang tak menikmati pesta tersebut, salah satunya adalah sang Kaisar Teiko itu sendiri. Tetsuya tak akan terkejut bila sang Kaisar lebih memilih untuk tak muncul di acara pesta ulang tahun Putranya sendiri, bahkan selama lima tahun terakhir ini Tetsuya jarang sekali melihat ayah dan anak tersebut berjalan beriringan maupun berbagi tawa layaknya keluarga normal pada umumnya. Sang _Archangel_ tentunya akan merasa terkejut bila apa yang ada dalam benaknya itu benar-benar tidak terjadi, satu hal yang ia pelajari semenjak tinggal di tempat ini adalah keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga yang aneh.

Sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu dimana Seijuurou dilahirkan di dunia dan juga ketika jiwa dari bunga lily yang dibawa oleh Tetsuya dari surga ditiupkan ke dalam tubuhnya, malam ini pun hujan salju lagi-lagi melanda kawasan istana utama dan sekitarnya. Tetsuya tak habis pikir akan hal ini, mungkin saja dewa cuaca yang mengontrol pergantian cuaca benar-benar menikmati salju diberikannya sebagai hadiah untuk sang Pangeran. Mungkin kalau Tetsuya punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan dewa cuaca, ia akan mengobrol sebentar dengan sang dewa dan menanyakan akan hal itu, atau mungkin ia bisa bertanya langsung kepada Nijimura melihat sang dewa perang tersebut dekat dengan dewa cuaca. Berpikir mengenai Nijimura, rasanya sang _Archangel_ benar-benar merindukan sosok sang dewa perang, sudah lima tahun keduanya tak bertemu karena pekerjaan keduanya terhadapan dunia tak memberi mereka waktu untuk bertemu.

Tetsuya menoleh ke samping, suasana pesta yang ada di ruangan ini benar-benar semarak, begitu ramai dan dipenuhi oleh para tamu undangan yang diundang secara khusus oleh pihak istana. Melihat hal ini saja membuat Tetsuya merasa sedikit tak nyaman, namun demi Seijuurou yang sejak kemarin terus memaksanya untuk mendampinginya maka Tetsuya pun memaksakan diri untuk hadir. Meski demikian sang malaikat mengambil tempat yang tak terlalu ramai untuk berdiri di lantai dua, dan berharap sang Pangeran maupun tamu undangan lainnya tak menemukan kehadirannya meskipun ia berada di dalam satu gedung dengan mereka. Hembusan nafas pelan pun ia hembuskan, uap air yang keluar bersama dengan nafasnya itu membuat kaca jendela besar yang ada di hadapannya berembun dan memperburam refleksi bayangan yang tercipta dari sana untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"Pengamanan di sekitar istana sudah diperketat, Kuroko-sama, bahkan seekor tikus pun akan mendapatkan kesulitan untuk menjebol pertahanan istana saat pesta untuk Akashi Seijuurou-sama dilakukan sekarang ini," seorang jenderal yang berperan sebagai kepala keamanan istana memberitahu Tetsuya akan hal ini. Sudah tugas Tetsuya untuk mengetahui keamanan istana utama dimana anak asuhnya mengadakan pesta ulang tahun. "Saya harap pesta ulang tahun Yang Mulia Pangeran berjalan dengan baik, tak ada kendala apapun yang tak bisa saya tangani."

Sang _Archangel_ yang sedari tadi diam dan mendengarkan laporan dari pihak keamanan tersebut hanya memberikan anggukan singkat, kedua matanya tak beralih dari pemandangan luar istana yang tersaji dari balik jendela besar di mana ia berdiri saat ini, dengan seorang jenderal istana berpakaian lengkap berdiri di belakangnya.

Meski Tetsuya itu berstatus sebagai seorang tamu undangan spesial dari pihak Seijuurou, sang _Arnchangel_ sendiri juga bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Seijuurou dalam pesta ulangtahunnya sendiri. Untuk itu meskipun ia tak nyaman hadir di tempat ini, keberadaan sang jendral yang bertugas mengamankan istana utama tempat pesta berlanjut pun membuatnya sedikit nyaman, setidaknya ia tak berinteraksi dengan mereka semua secara langsung.

Dari refleksi kaca jendela yang membatasi sosok Tetsuya dengan dunia luar, ia melihat gambar sang jendral yang membawa sebuah papan kecil dengan beberapa kertas di sana, memberi Tetsuya laporan yang berhubungan dengan keamanan tempat dan sang Pangeran yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Saya sudah mengecek daftar tamu dan menyuruh beberapa prajurit khusus untuk memeriksa tamu undangan ketika mereka memasuki istana. Kita harus berhati-hati karena saat ini ada banyak teroris yang berkeliaran, dan pesta sebesar ini tentu tidak akan dilewatkan oleh mereka," kata sang kepala keamanan istana lagi, memberikan opini. "Pengamanan istana sudah diperketat tiga kali lebih banyak daripada biasanya. Saat ini tim Beta yang diketuai oleh Kolonel Mitsuhide tengah berpatroli di sekitar istana, Kuroko-sama."

Sang _Archangel_ pun memberikan anggukan singkat lagi sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan sang jendral. Kimono tradisionalnya yang berwarna biru tua dan dilapisi oleh haori panjang warna putih itu mungkin kelihatan kontras bila dibandingkan dengan pakaian mewah yang dikenakan oleh para tamu undangan, begitu pula dengan para prajurit serta jendral yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Meski kelihatannya tidak cocok untuk digunakan dalam pesta kerajaan seperti ini, namun penampilan Tetsuya ini bisa dikatakan sangat menarik, begitu cocok dengan sosoknya yang anggun tersebut, sang jendral yang menjadi teman berbicaranya sejak tadi mengakui akan hal itu. Kuroko Tetsuya memang selalu terlihat berbeda dengan orang-orang sekitarnya, tetapi dalam artian yang positif dan begitu menarik mata untuk mengarah pada sang entitas biru muda tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya untuk hari ini, Aomine-san," kata Tetsuya sebelum dirinya membungkuk dengan sopan di hadapan Jendral Aomine tersebut. Aomine Suzuki adalah satu dari beberapa orang yang Tetsuya dapat percaya untuk keselamatan Seijuurou, oleh karena itu ia pun memberikan tugas khusus untuk mengamankan istana demi Seijuurou saat pesta berlangsung. Bila Masaomi tak mau berurusan dengan semua ini, maka sebagai gantinya Tetsuya lah yang akan mengurusnya.

Jendral Aomine hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Tetsuya memberinya penghormatan, ia pun meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dadanya sebelum memberikan penghormatan ala militer kepada Tetsuya.

"Sudah menjadi tugas saya untuk melindungi Pangeran Imperial, Kuroko-sama, Anda bisa mempercayakan semuanya kepada saya dan tim yang sudah saya bentuk untuk pengamanan," jawab sang jendral dengan anggukan mantap. "Anda tak perlu khawatir lagi. Lebih baik Anda nikmati pesta ulangtahun Pangeran dan serahkan semuanya pada kami, Kuroko-sama. Saya rasa Yang Mulia Pangeran akan senang bila Anda bisa berada di sampingnya daripada menemani orang tua seperti diriku."

Dari lantai dua tempat pesta berlangsung, Tetsuya bisa melihat sosok sang Pangeran yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang anak berbadan lebih tinggi darinya, berkacamata dan berambut warna hijau emerald. Kelihatannya sang Pangeran mulai menyukai pesta yang tersaji untuknya, bahkan dari sudut matanya Tetsuya bisa melihat guratan emosi itu secara jelas, meski beberapa jam yang lalu sang Pangeran masih merengek pada Tetsuya kalau mereka tidak harus menghadiri pesta ini. Bibir Tetsuya berkedut sedikit untuk menahan senyum, mungkin kehadiran anak laki-laki berambut hijau tersebut mampu membuat _mood_ sang Pangeran menjadi baik, kelihatannya Seijuurou menemukan teman yang cocok untuk diajak berbincang meski anak berambut hijau terang tersebut terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman. Baik Tetsuya dan Jendral Aomine yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu saling bertukar senyum singkat, merasa geli dengan interaksi dari Pangeran Akashi itu.

"Saya akan kembali pada pos saya, Kuroko-sama, bila ada yang Anda inginkan dari saya maka silakan Anda menghubungi nomor saya," dengan mengucapkan hal itu sang jendral pun langsung beranjak dari hadapan Tetsuya, meninggalkan sosok sang _Archangel_ berdiri di samping tangga sendirian.

 _Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menghampiri Seijuurou-kun,_ ujar Tetsuya dalam hati. Ia sudah puas menenangkan diri dan bersembunyi dari keramaian, sekarang waktunya ia harus menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai malaikat penjaga untuk Seijuurou. Oleh karena itu ia pun mematuhi nasihat yang diberikan oleh Jendral Aomine tadi, ia harus bergabung dengan sosok mungil sang Pangeran Mahkota dan menikmati pesta yang tersaji ini.

Mantap dengan pikirannya tersebut, Tetsuya pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menuju ke lantai pertama dimana Seijuurou dan teman barunya tengah berbincang. Langkah hati-hati pun Tetsuya ambil saat dirinya menuruni anak tangga, hanya saja langkah kakinya itu terhenti di tengah jalan dan kedua tangannya langsung erat berpegangan pada pegangan tangga yang ada di sampingnya, menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak terjatuh saat sebuah tubuh menabraknya dari arah yang berlawanan

"Ah... maafkan saya, saya tidak melihat Anda tadi... Maafkan saja," seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian pelayan dan membawa sebuah nampan berisi satu gelas pun mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Dan tatapan sang pelayan tambah bersalah ketika ia sadar kalau dirinya telah menumpahkan isi dari gelas yang ia bawa tadi pada haori yang dikenakan oleh Tetsuya. "Maafkan saya, maafkan saya!"

Ucapan berulang yang penuh akan permintaan maafan itu keluar dari mulut sang pelayan. Tetsuya tentu merasa terkejut, bukan karena dirinya ditabrak oleh seseorang yang sesungguhnya bukan pengalaman baru lagi melihat ia memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis, namun karena pelayan itu terus menerus meminta maaf seperti kaset rusak yang diputar secara berulang-ulang. Tak pernah ia menemukan seorang manusia yang bisa mengucapkan beribu kata maaf dalam sekali nafas, kelihatannya sang pelayan memang merasa menyesal atas apa yang telah ia perbuat dan karena Tetsuya tak tega melihatnya terus meminta maaf seperti itu maka sang _Archangel_ pun hanya memberikan anggukan singkat.

"Tak apa, pelayan-san. Lebih baik kau segera layani tamu yang lain, anggap saja kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi," kata sang _Archangel_ dengan lembut. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari sang pelayan Tetsuya pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju lantai pertama secepat mungkin.

Sesaat setelah berlalu dari tempat barusan, ia bisa merasakan sepasang mata terus menatap punggungnya seirama dengan langkah yang ia ambil ke depan. Tetsuya menghiraukan tatapan yang mengarah padanya tersebut dan menganggapnya itu semua hanya perasaannya saja, melihat sang _Archangel_ tersebut memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis dan tak sembarang orang bisa menyadarinya begitu saja, oleh karena itu Tetsuya hanya menganggap tatapan itu sebagai angin lalu saja, dan ia pun terus melangkah ke depan untuk menuruni tangga sebelum sosoknya menghampiri sang Pangeran dan teman barunya. Meski Tetsuya yang mencoba untuk menghiraukan tatapan menusuk tersebut, lama kelamaan tatapan itu terasa semakin intens dan membuat Tetsuya sendiri semakin penasaran siapa yang tengah menatapnya tersebut. Tatapan itu terkesan begitu berbahaya, seperti siapa pemiliknya itu ingin melenyapkan Tetsuya dari tempat itu. Karena itulah tak heran insting Tetsuya pun memberitahunya ada bahaya yang mendekat, ia benar-benar merasa tak nyaman berada di sana.

Ketika sang _Archangel_ menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari siapa pelakunya, ia tak menemukan siapapun yang menatapnya dengan intens tadi, dan anehnya lagi tatapan yang mengarah padanya sejak tadi langsung menghilang begitu saja seolah-olah tak pernah ada di tempat pertama. Aneh, itulah yang tercetak jelas di pikiran Tetsuya. Banyak orang yang tengah berbicara dengan rekan mereka di sana, dan tak jarang ia juga menemukan beberapa pelayan berjalan hilir mudik di sana untuk mengirimkan minuman maupun makanan kepada para tamu yang hadir. Kedua mata cerah milik sang malaikat menyipit untuk beberapa saat lamanya seraya tangan kanannya berpegangan pada sisi tangga yang menjulang di sana. Rasanya akan kurang kerjaan sekali bagi mereka untuk menatap sosok sang _Archangel_ secara diam-diam. Untuk itu Tetsuya pun menganggap semuanya sebagai imajinasi belaka.

"Di situ kau rupanya, Tetsuya-san," suara lembut yang begitu Tetsuya dengar pun dalam kesehariannya pun menghampirinya, membuat sang _Archangel_ berpaling dari mencari pelaku yang menatapnya sejak tadi untuk bertemu langsung dengan sang pemilik suara mungil tadi.

Kedua mata milik Tetsuya pun bertemu dengan iris heterokromatik merah-keemasan milik anak yang berulangtahun malam ini, dan senyuman kecil pun mampu ia tangkap terayun pelan di bibir Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou-kun," gumam Tetsuya sebelum memberinya anggukan singkat.

Sang malaikat pelindung Seijuurou itu pun langsung menghampiri sang Pangeran dan mengambil tempat berdiri di samping sang Pangeran ketika Seijuurou menarik tangannya untuk mendekat, dekapan pada tangannya itu terasa begitu erat, begitu posesif untuk ukuran seorang bocah yang baru genap berusia lima tahun itu.

"Aku sudah mencari-carimu sejak tadi, namun kelihatannya hawa keberadaanmu yang tipis itu membuatku sedikit kesusahan untuk menemukanmu, Tetsuya-san," ujar Seijuurou dengan tenang, kedua mata hetrokromatiknya tersebut menatap sosok sang pengasuh dengan tajam. Tatapan itu ditambah dengan perilakunya tersebut membuat Tetsuya memiliki perasaan kalau Seijuurou tak akan melepaskannya untuk pergi begitu saja. "Tapi itu tak masalah sekarang ini karena aku sudah bisa menemukanmu."

"Begitukah, Seijuurou-kun? Aku senang mendengarnya," ujar sang malaikat dengan senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. "Apa kau menyukai pesta ulangtahunnya?"

Dengan tarikan singkat dari sosok sang Pangeran, ia memerintahkan Tetsuya untuk berjalan bersama dengan dirinya yang tentu saja dipatuhi oleh sosok sang malaikat. Mereka berjalan beriringan berdua, menciptakan sebuah pemandangan yang sedikit aneh melihat seorang anak kecil menarik-narik lengan seorang yang dewasa. Dan karena hawa keberadaan Seijuurou yang begitu kuat, pada akhirnya Tetsuya pun mengalah yang membuat orang lain mampu melihat tepat ke arahnya. Ia bisa merasakan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata, bahkan bisa sampai ratusan pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka berdua. Tak menanggapi tatapan dari tamu di sekitarnya, Tetsuya pun memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Seijuurou yang masih sibuk menggandengnya tersebut.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu, Tetsuya-san," jawab Seijuurou, keduanya pun menghentikan langkah kaki saat sang Pangeran menoleh padanya. "Kau menghilang dari sisiku lebih dari setengah jam lamanya, dan kau tak perlu berbohong padaku kalau kau merasa tak nyaman dengan atmosfer ini, Tetsuya-san. 'Aku tak ingin mendapatkan tatapan dari mereka, rasanya aku ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini namun aku tak bisa melakukannya karena Seijuurou-kun' adalah apa yang ada dalam kepalamu."

Sang Pangeran yang berusia lima tahun tersebut benar-benar memiliki pemikiran yang tajam seperti orang dewasa, bahkan kemungkinan besar Seijuurou jauh lebih unggul daripada mereka semua. Tetsuya tak lagi terkejut akan hal ini, sehingga ia pun bisa mempertahankan ekspresi tenang miliknya kala mata yang tahu akan semuanya milik sang Pangeran itu mengarah padanya. Senyuman tipis pun terpetak di bibir sang Pangeran untuk sesaat berikutnya.

"Tetsuya-san, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk berada di tempat ini kalau kau merasa tak nyaman. Aku tidak lah sekejam itu untuk memaksa Tetsuya-san di sini," kata Seijuurou lagi.

Dan entah kenapa sang _Archangel_ merasakan nada manis yang terucap dari bibir Seijuurou itu tidak wajar, lebih mirip akan kebohongan umum yang disamarkan menjadi kebenaran. Tetsuya tidak lah bodoh untuk menangkap ucapan tulus dari Seijuurou, karena ucapan yang terdengar tulus itu sesungguhnya tidak tulus sama sekali. Tak mungkin Seijuurou akan membiarkan Tetsuya pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat itu, bahkan kalau bisa Seijuurou sendiri yang akan merantai sosok sang pengasuh pada dirinya sampai Tetsuya tak akan bisa meninggalkan sosok Seijuurou. Entah dari mana sifat yang seperti ini muncul pada diri Seijuurou, ia tak tahu akan hal itu. Mungkin sang Pangeran mulai menangkap sikap milik sang Kaisar saat keduanya bertemu beberapa saat yang lalu.

Meletakkan tangan satunya di atas kepala Seijuurou, Tetsuya pun membelai helaian halus tersebut untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"Seijuurou-kun tak perlu khawatir mengenai diriku. Aku cukup menikmati pestanya," kata Tetsuya dengan lembut. Kedua mata biru langitnya tersebut menangkap sosok sang anak asuh seperti yang bersangkutan adalah orang paling berarti dalam hidupnya, tatapan itu membuat degup jantung sang Pangeran bertambah dua kali lipat. "Daripada mengkhawatirkanku yang sesungguhnya tak perlu dikhawatirkan, bagaimana kalau kita menikmati pestanya bersama-sama?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dari bibir mungil milik sang malaikat itu menangkap seluruh perhatian Seijuurou, membuatnya terfokus pada sosok pengasuh yang masih menatapnya dengan lembut, seolah-olah Tetsuya adalah seorang Ibu yang tengah menatap sang anak dengan lembut. Ia tak pernah mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu selain dari Tetsuya, tatapan itu membuatnya malu namun senang pada saat yang sama, dan harus ia akui kalau Seijuurou sangat mendambakan sang pengasuh untuk memfokuskan perhatiannya pada diri Seijuurou.

Untuk sekali lagi jantung Seijuurou berdegup dengan keras dan rona merah yang tipis pun muncul di kedua pipinya. Meski ia tahu ekspresinya sangat menggelikan untuk dilihat, tak sekali pun sang Pangeran mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Tetsuya.

"Tentu, Tetsuya-san. Aku akan sangat senang bila kau mau menghabiskan malam ini denganku, menikmati pesta ini bersama," jawab sang Pangeran dengan mantap dan penuh wibawa pada sosok mungilnya. Jemarinya pun ia tautkan dengan milik Tetsuya yang mengijinkannya.

Sang malaikat tak habis pikir bagaimana _mood_ sang anak asuh bisa berubah secepat ini, namun Tetsuya tak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu melihat ia sendiri merasa senang mendapati Seijuurou menikmati suasana di sekitarnya. Tetsuya pun memberikan anggukan atas ungkapan yang keluar dari bibir Seijuurou pun, hanya saja ucapan yang ingin ia keluarkan pun tak bisa keluar ketika mereka mendengarkan sebuah suara langkah kaki mendekat sebelum seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata dengan rambut pendek berwarna hijau emerald datang mendekati mereka.

"Akashi, kau pergi begitu saja – _nodayo,"_ sahut anak laki-laki berkacamata itu dengan nada kesal yang terpetak jelas di dalam suaranya. Sorot mata tajam yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata bening tersebut terlihat bertanya dan membutuhkan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya.

Kelihatannya anak laki-laki itu tak menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya yang tengah berdiri di samping Seijuurou.

"Shintarou, apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan seseorang?" Mata kiri Seijuurou berkilat tajam, membuat rona ngeri yang begitu ingin di sembunyikan oleh anak berambut hijau tersebut gagal untuk tidak muncul di wajahnya. Namun sang anak laki-laki itu mengontrol dirinya lagi agar dirinya tak terlihat sebagai orang bodoh.

"Orang siapa - _nanodayo?_ Aku tak melihatmu berbicara dengan orang lain, Akashi. Kau seperti orang gila yang berbicara pada angin - _nanodayo_ ," jawab anak laki-laki berkacamata itu dengan ketus, ia pun mengalihkat tatapan matanya dari sosok Seijuurou sebelum rona merah yang tipis muncul di kedua wajahnya. "Aku mengatakan itu bukan berarti aku peduli padamu – _nanodayo!_ Aku hanya tak ingin dikaitkan dengan Pangeran yang gila dan bicara pada angin – _nanodayo."_

"Hoo... kelihatannya hawa keberadaan Tetsuya-san benar-benar bekerja dengan baik," ujar Seijuurou pada dirinya sendiri sebelum ia menarik sosok Tetsuya untuk membuat anak laki-laki berkacamata yang ada di depannya itu sadar kalau mereka tidak lah sendirian.

Dan benar adanya, serta untuk kedua kalinya Tetsuya tak mampu membendung perasaan terhiburnya ketika ia menemukan anak laki-laki berambut hijau itu tersentak dari posisinya kala dirinya menyadari ada Tetsuya yang berdiri di sana. Kacamata yang dikenakan oleh anak itu melorot dan tanpa ada malu pada sosoknya seperti tadi ia pun menatap Tetsuya tanpa ada jeda, dengan keterkejutan masih terulas secara jelas pada wajahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sana – _nanodayo?"_ Pertanyaan klasik anak itu mulai terdengar, dan Tetsuya pun hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya sebelum ia memberikan anggukan kecil.

"Aku sudah berdiri di sini sejak tadi, temannya Seijuurou-kun," jawab Tetsuya. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Seijuurou menyeringai kecil melihat tingkah lawan bicaranya tengah berinteraksi. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ada teman dekat Seijuurou-kun ada di sini. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Anak laki-laki berkacamata itu ingin sekali menyanggah ucapan Seijuurou meski niatnya tersebut urung untuk dijalankan melihat sang Pangeran memberinya tatapan ganas dalam balutan es. Secara bijak, ia pun mengambil tindakan untuk mengunci bibirnya sendiri dan tak mengucap komentar apapun.

"Tetsuya-san, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan Putra pertama dari Midorima Ryuujie, Menteri urusan luar negeri saat ini," ujar Seijuurou dengan senyum kecil. "Dia adalah Midorima Shin-"

"SHIINNN-CCHAAAN!" Suara yang sudah lama Tetsuya tak dengar pun bergaung di sana, dan ia pun melihat si pemilik suara langsung menerjang anak laki-laki berambut hijau yang baru ia ketahui bernama Midorima Shintarou tersebut dari belakang. "Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah, Shin-chan. Untung sekali Ibumu memberitahuku ke mana kau pergi sehingga aku dapat mencarimu. Kau ini, bagaimana kalau ada iblis yang ingin memakanmu ketika aku tak ada di sampingmu? Jangan bertindah gegabah, Shin-chan!"

Rengekan yang terkesan kekanakan serta pinta yang rasional pada saat yang sama pun membuat Tetsuya semakin tercengang, meski ekspresi sang _Archangel_ saat inimasih tak berubah sedikit pun. Sudah lama ia tak melihat orang ini. Tetsuya tahu kalau Seijuurou merasa kesal karena ucapannya disela untuk yang pertama kalinya di sini maupun Midorima yang terlihat kesal juga namun dengan alasan yang berbeda. Sang malaikat menghiraukan kedua fakta tersbut demi memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sosok orang yang masih memeluk Midorima dari belakang. Sosok seorang teman lama yang baru muncul pada saat ini, dan ketika tatapan milik Tetsuya bertemu langsung dengan tatapan tajam milik sang teman, pada saat itu keheningan yang berbalut dengan sedikit ketegangan pun tak bisa dibendung.

* * *

AN: _Archangel_ memiliki enam sayap berwarna putih. Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah membaca fanfic ini, juga kepada kalian yang memfollow, memfavoritkan, serta memberikan review di sini.

Author: Sky


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam penulisan fanfic ini

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Slash, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, supernatural

* * *

 **LILY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Mereka berdua terakhir bertemu ketika Nijimura Shuuzo, dewa perang serta pelindung dari surga mengumpulkan para _Archangel_ dan memberikan pengumuman kalau mereka adalah kandidat dewa yang terpilih, untuk melakukan itu mereka harus melakukan sebuah tes kedewaan untuk memperlihatkan apakah mereka pantas untuk menjadi dewa apa tidak. Sejak menerima bunga lily dari Nijimura, para _Archangel_ pun memutuskan untuk turun ke bumi pada saat yang bersamaan dan menuju ke tempat yang berbeda. Singkat cerita mereka semua berpisah antara satu sama lainnya, tak ada kabar kecuali gosip kecil yang terdengar dari malaikat lainnya (terutama dari Hyuuga). Bahkan Tetsuya sendiri tidak mengetahui ada di mana Momoi sekarang ini, melihat _Archangel_ berambut pink muda tersebut adalah malaikat yang lumayan dekat dengan Tetsuya selain Nijimura.

Tetsuya merasa bersyukur dirinya masuk ke dalam kategori malaikat yang mampu menyembunyikan emosinya dengan baik, dan mungkin pula dirinya harus berterima kasih kepada sang Ayah yang sudah menurunkan sifat itu padanya, sehingga pada saat yang tak terduga seperti ini ia pun bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak terkejut secara berlebih maupun memperlihatkan emosi itu secara langsung. Tetsuya yang terkejut akan kehadiran pengasuh dari Midorima Shintarou yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _Archangel_ seperti dirinya pun hanya berdiri dengan tenang di samping Seijuurou, dengan kedua matanya menatap sosok laki-laki berambut hitam yang memeluk Midorima tersebut. Meski demikian, Tetsuya tak menyangkal kalau kejadian ini sama sekali tidak ia prediksi untuk terjadi sebelumnya.

"Tet-chan..." ujar sosok laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut. Kedua mata onyx yang terlihat tajam tersebut menatap sosok sang _Archangel_ dengan begitu lekat meski dari sana kentara sekali keterkejutan yang ia rasakan.

Anggukan pun Tetsuya berikan, ia melihat bagaimana pengasuh dari Midorima Shintarou tersebut langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada sosok sang anak laki-laki dan beranjak untuk mendekatinya. Di tempat itu terdapat sedikit ketegangan yang tak bisa diutarakan melalui kata-kata, dan Tetsuya sendiri sadar kalau mereka berdua tengah menjadi pusat perhatian dari dua anak pengasuh yang menjadi tanggung jawab mereka. Satunya pura-pura tidak peduli meskipun penasaran, dan yang satunya lagi terlihat tak terima ada orang yang bersikap sok akrab dengan pengasuhnya.

Diperhatikan oleh _Archangel_ berambut hitam itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki lalu kembali lagi ke ujung rambut tentu membuat Tetsuya merasa risih, namun karena pada dasarnya Tetsuya adalah tipe orang yang tak akan memperlihatkan emosi di wajahnya maka ia tetap terlihat datar, dan membiarkan orang itu untuk menatapnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Kau Tet-chan bukan?" Tanya laki-laki itu lagi, ia pun meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Tetsuya dan menghiraukan tatapan ganas yang Seijuurou berikan padanya.

Tetsuya pun lagi-lagi memberikan anggukan. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana dirinya merasa senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang ini, namun rasa bahagia itu langsung lenyap seketika saat ia mendapati dirinya susah bernafas karena _Archangel_ berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba saja memeluknya, memotong jalur pernafasannya karena saking eratnya pelukan itu.

"TET-CHAN... AKU SENANG SEKALI!" Pekik si tersangka pemelukan itu, ia menghiraukan tatapan tidak suka yang dilontarkan Seijuurou maupun tatapan malu-malu yang ada di wajah Midorima karena tingkah gilanya itu. Jangankan kedua anak itu yang memberi mereka berdua tatapan aneh, beberapa orang yang perhatiannya tertarik karena suara lantang nan cempreng milik laki-laki itu pun langsung menatap mereka. Mengisyaratkan kalau laki-laki itu mengganggu para tamu undangan.

Tetsuya pasrah ketika dirinya terus dipeluk oleh sang _Archangel,_ bahkan semakin lama pelukan itu semakin erat yang membuatnya semakin susah untuk bernafas. Tubuh manusianya ini sangat ringkih, Tetsuya takut kalau sang _Archangel_ tidak segera melepasknnya maka Tetsuya bisa pingsan di tempat.

Seperti mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Tetsuya, Seijuurou yang masih belum melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari milik Tetsuya pun segera bertindak. Ia masih tak terima karena pengasuh tersayangnya dipeluk-peluk oleh orang lain tanpa seizin darinya, bahkan kalaupun Seijuurou mendapati laki-laki itu memohon padanya untuk memeluk Tetsuya pasti Seijuurou tak akan mengizinkannya. Tetsuya itu adalah miliknya, pengasuhnya, dan bisa dikatakan orang yang paling berharga untuk Seijuurou, jadi tak sembarang orang boleh mendekati malaikat berambut biru langit tersebut. Sang Pangeran Imperial Teikou pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, ia pun mendorong tubuh laki-laki berambut hitam untuk menjauh dari sosok Tetsuya. Meski Seijuurou itu masih kecil, bukan berarti ia itu lemah, bahkan tenaga kecilnya itu mampu membuat laki-laki itu sedikit terdorong ke belakang yang mengakibatkan sang Pangeran mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Tetsuya dan laki-laki itu.

"Wah... ada Pangeran chibi-chan di sini. Shin-chan, jadi ini temanmu ya?" Jangankan merasa tersinggung atas perlakuan yang Seijuurou lakukan, laki-laki itu malah menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki berkacamata yang terlihat tak ingin berada di tempat itu saat ini juga.

"Bodoh," dengus anak itu, ia berpura-pura tak mengenal mereka semua.

Tetsuya yang sudah terbebas dari pelukan maut rekannya sesama malaikat itu pun langsung mengambil nafas panjang dan dalam, mencoba menstabilkan denyut jantungnya agar bisa kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Ketika apa yang ia harapkan sudah tercapai, sang malaikat pun kembali melihat ke situasi di mana mereka berempat berada saat ini. Ia melihat bagaimana rekannya sesama malaikat itu menghiraukan tatapan ganas yang diberikan oleh Pangeran Imperial seraya mencoba untuk menggoda anak angkatnya yang mencoba pura-pura tak kenal dengannya, di samping itu perhatian Tetsuya juga teralih pada sosok Seijuurou yang begitu posesif menggenggam lengan Tetsuya dengan kedua lengan mungilnya.

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak memberimu izin untuk memeluk Tetsuya-san dengan seenaknya!" Nadanya yang lantang mengundang banyak perhatian, Tetsuya hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum ia meletakkan tangan satunya di pundak mungil Seijuurou, ia melakukan itu agar rumor yang tidak sedap tidak beredar dari kesalahpahaman ini. "Tetsuya-san."

"Seijuurou-kun tak perlu khawatir dengan orang ini," ujar Tetsuya dengan lembut. Sang _Archangel_ berambut biru langit itu pun kini berjongkok agar kedua matanya mampu bertemu dengan milik Seijuurou tanpa perlu membuat sang Pangeran Imperial mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku kenal dengan laki-laki ini, dia adalah teman baikku. Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu."

"Meski orang aneh ini adalah temannya Tetsuya-san, tidak sepantasnya ia memelukmu seperti ini!" Gerutu Seijuurou, bibirnya membentuk sedikit kerucut tanda merajuk. Pemandangan lucu itu membuat Tetsuya tersenyum tipis dan laki-laki berambut hitam yang kini telah menggeret Midorima untuk mendekat tertawa kecil, akibatnya Seijuurou pun memberikan tatapan ganas padanya.

"Posesif sekali, Tet-chan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau anak asuhmu itu adalah anak yang begitu posesif dan galak seperti ini," ujar laki-laki itu dengan jujur, tak menghiraukan bagaimana Seijuurou memandangnya penuh kemarahan di sana. "Yo, Pangeran kecil. Kau tak perlu menatapku seperti kau ingin membunuhku seperti itu. Aku ini adalah teman dari Tet-chan. Namaku adalah Takao Kazunari, teman terbaik yang dimiliki Tet-chan dan pengasuh tersayang dari Shin-chan. Salam kenal!"

Mereka bertiga menghiraukan 'siapa yang kau maksud pengasuh tersayang, _nanodayo'_ dari Midorima yang mencoba untuk terlihat tidak mencolok di sana meski usahanya gagal, karena pada saat itu mereka bertiga saling menatap satu sama lain untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sana. Tetsuya hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat tingkah konyol yang dimiliki oleh Takao ketika memperkenalkan dirinya, Takao sendiri malah terlihat bahagia seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa di sana. Sementara itu ekspresi yang menyelimuti sosok sang Pangeran berambut merah darah masih belum berubah, ia masih terlihat ingin menikam Takao di tempat. Mungkin Tetsuya harus berbicara dengan Takao mengenai bagaimana caranya harus berbicara dengan Seijuurou melihat sang Pangeran sendiri mudah terpancing emosinya bila ada hal yang bersangkutan dengan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya bukanlah orang yang bodoh maupun tidak peka. Ia tahu betapa posesifnya anak asuhnya ini terhadap dirinya, ia mungkin akan jadi orang buta bila ia tidak mengetahui hal itu karena Seijuurou sering kali menunjukkan sifat tersebut setiap kali ada orang yang bermaksud mendekati sang _Archangel._ Meski terbilang aneh karena Tetsuya tidak tahu sifat itu berasal dari mana, namun Tetsuya memaklumi sifat keposesifan Seijuurou karena sang Pangeran menganggap sang malaikat adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau dekat dengannya tanpa meminta imbalan apapun, bahkan Tetsuya sendiri punya teori kalau Seijuurou menganggap Tetsuya sebagai pengganti dari Akashi Shiori secara tidak langsung.

Sifat keposesifan seseorang biasanya akan menimbulkan dampak yang tidak baik, oleh karena itu sehalus mungkin Tetsuya mencoba untuk menekan sekaligus menghilangkan sifat buruk tersebut dari diri anak asuhnya. Dan sekiranya apa yang dilakukan oleh Takao terhadapnya tadi sama sekali tidak membantu usahanya. Sang _Archangel_ bisa melihat betapa marahnya Seijuurou pada sosok Takao yang terlihat tidak peka itu, Tetsuya pun menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena itu.

Mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok mungil Pangeran Imperial, Tetsuya pun menoleh ke arah Takao seraya dirinya berdiri lagi. Kedua matanya yang terlihat begitu netral itu mengisyaratkan kalau ia ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Takao setelah pesta ini selesai, dan sebuah anggukan yang Takao berikan pun sudah cukup untuk menjadi jawaban dari permintaan Tetsuya tersebut. Keduanya saling mengulum senyum kecil tanpa sepengetahuan anak-anak asuh mereka berdua.

"Ok, sudah cukup perkenalannya. Bagaimana kalau kita nikmati pesta besar ini? Rasanya akan sangat disayangkan kalau kita tak menikmatinya ketika kita sudah berada di sini!" Ujar Takao dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya, laki-laki itu pun menggandeng lengan mungil Midorima dan menariknya pergi bersamanya.

Tetsuya melihat bagaimana Midorima mencoba mengelak dari ajakan Takao, namun rona merah yang terpatri di wajah mungil itu mengisyaratkan hal yang lain. Kelihatannya anak asuh Takao itu benar-benar mengidap paham _tsundere,_ sangat berbeda dengan kepribadian Takao Kazunari sendiri yang lebih menyukai paham blak-blakan tanpa ada rasa malu di sana. Meski demikian Tetsuya tak bisa menyalahkan Takao juga, melihat dirinya dan Seijuurou juga menganut paham yang berbeda. Bicara mengenai anak asuhnya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika Tetsuya menemukan sang Pangeran Imperial tengah cemberut.

Meletakkan tangannya di punggung kecil Seijuurou, Tetsuya pun memberikan senyuman kecil kepada anak kecil tersebut.

"Ayo, Seijuurou-kun. Rasanya tidak akan adil bila kau tidak menikmati pestamu sendiri," ujar Tetsuya dengan lembut. Perlahan namun pasti ia mampu menuntun Seijuurou untuk beranjak dari sana. "Anak yang berulangtahun hari ini harus bersenang-senang dan tidak boleh cemberut seperti itu."

Kedua mata heterokromatik milik sang Pangeran langsung mendelik ke arah Tetsuya, dan jangankan terlihat menakutkan Seijuurou malah terlihat lucu di benak sang malaikat. "Aku tidak sedang cemberut, Tetsuya-san," jawab Seijuurou, sedikit ketus.

"Oh..benarkah?" goda Tetsuya dengan suara setengah bercanda.

Sosoknya yang dibalut oleh kimono tradisional berwarna biru tersebut membut Seijuurou tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok sang pengasuh untuk beberapa saat lamanya, dan ketika menyadari apa yang tengah ia lakukan Seijuurou pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Salah Tetsuya yang terlalu mempesona, begitulah sekiranya yang Seijuurou pikirkan dan kemudian ia pun teringat kalau seharusnya ia tengah marah pada Tetsuya yang berani-beraninya bicara dengan laki-laki asing tanpa seizin dari Seijuurou. Mendengus sedikit, sang Pangeran Imperial itu pun langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Tetsuya dan menoleh ke samping, jauh dari tatapan mata biru langit milik sang pengasuh.

"Tentu, seorang Pangeran tidak boleh cemberut. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Tetsuya-san," sahut Seijuurou, kentara sekali bohongnya namun Tetsuya tak terlalu mengambil pusing masalah itu.

Hanya senyuman kecil lah yang bisa Tetsuya tawarkan sebelum dirinya meletakkan tangan kanannya pada puncak kepala Seijuurou dan mengusap rambut merah darah tersebut dengan lembut. Sosok anak kecil yang menjadi anak asuhnya tersebut sangat mengesankan. Entah kapan lagi Tetsuya akan bisa melihat pemandangan semenarik ini lagi melihat waktu terus berputar cepat, tak lama lagi Seijuurou akan beranjak dewasa dengan jiwa manusia benar-benar dimilikinya secara sempurna, dan ketika waktu itu tiba maka tugas Tetsuya sebagai malaikat penjaganya pun akan selesai. Karena realita itulah Tetsuya akan menyimpan momen-momen yang ia buat dengan Seijuurou dalam ingatannya, meski moment yang mereka buat itu hanya berskala kecil.

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya secara mental. Ia tak boleh menodai momen indah di hari ulangtahun Seijuurou dengan pikiran melankolis seperti itu, ia harus merasa senang karena saat ini ia masih di beri kesempatan untuk berada dalam kehidupan sang Pangeran, karena ia tahu beberapa tahun kemudian ia harus kembali ke surga.

"Seijuurou-kun, ayo," ujar Tetsuya dengan lembut, ia pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada sang Pangeran untuk digandeng.

Meski ia tahu Seijuurou tengah merajuk akibat kejadian tadi, bukan berarti ia akan menolak sebuah tawaran untuk menggandengan tangan Tetsuya, terlebih ketika orang yang bersangkutan adalah yang menawarinya. Dan Tetsuya pun tahu akan hal itu, alasan utama mengapa ia melakukannya dengan harapan mampu mengikis rasa kesal yang anak asuhnya miliki. Dugaannya pun terbukti, tak sampai lima detik sang _Archangel_ mengulurkan tangannya kepada sang pangeran, Seijuurou pun langsung meletakkan tangannya di atas milik Tetsuya sebelum menggenggam milik Tetsuya dengan erat, menariknya dan menuntun sang malaikat untuk menuju ke pusat perhatian di mana kue besar ulangtahunnya sudah berada.

Ketika keduanya sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan kue raksasa itu, sebuah perasaan seperti dirinya tengah diawasi pun kembali menjalari tubuhnya, membuat Tetsuya menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang tengah mengawasinya tersebut. Perasaannya tidak enak, seperti ada sesuatu yang ganjil tengah terjadi dan akan menimbulkan kekacauan yang tak bisa ia prediksi sebelumnya. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang, tanpa sadar pun Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredakan perasaan paranoid yang tengah menyerang dirinya. Tetsuya merasa senang saat Seijuurou melepaskan tangannya, membuat sang malaikat leluasa untuk menghilang dari kerumunan orang banyak yang tengah mengerumuni kue besar tersebut. Ia pun berjalan mundur dan menggunakan hawa keberadaannya yang begitu tipis dengan maksimal.

Sejak tadi ia sudah merasa ada yang mengawasinya, sejak ia selesai berbicara dengan Jendral Aomine beberapa saat yang lalu, namun ketika ia mencoba untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya usaha yang Tetsuya lakukan tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia tidak yakin apakah ini perbuatan dari iblis atau manusia, yang bisa Tetsuya lakukan adalah menunggu.

Perhatian dari sang malaikat berambut biru langit itu pun langsung teralihkan ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mengapit miliknya, menariknya untuk menjauh dari keramaian orang-orang yang ada di sana. Kala Tetsuya menoleh ke samping, ia menemukan Takao lah yang melakukan itu.

"Tet-chan, apa kita bisa berbicara sebentar?" Tanya Takao, yang tanpa menunggu balasan dari Tetsuya ia sudah menarik orang yang bersangkutan untuk pergi bersama dengannya.

* * *

Ruangan itu adalah satu dari banyak ruangan yang istana utama miliki. Kelihatannya lebih mirip disebut sebagai ruang musik meski di sana tak ada plakat yang mengatakan nama dari ruangan itu, ia menyebutnya sebagai ruang musik karena di dalam sana banyak alat-alat musik klasik baik itu dari Jepang sendiri maupun dari negara barat. Tetsuya tidak tahu mengapa Takao menariknya untuk pergi ke sana, namun ia cukup terkesan karena _Archangel_ berambut hitam tersebut mampu menemukan sebuah ruangan yang terlihat cukup nyaman untuk melakukan pembicaraan di antara keduanya.

Tetsuya mengambil tempat duduk di depan sebuah grand piano yang tersaji di sana, ia duduk dengan tenang sambil melihat rekannya tersebut mengamati beberapa alat musik yang ruang itu miliki. Ia bisa mengatakan kalau ini adalah kali pertama Takao melihat alat musik berbeda jenis dalam jumlah sebanyak ini, kedua mata hitam milik Takao cukup eskpresif untuk mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan, dan dari semua _Archangel_ angkatannya hanya Takao yang mampu melakukan hal itu.

"Wow, aku tidak pernah melihat sebuah gitar berbentuk seperti ini, kelihatannya hanya anggota keluarga kerajaan saja yang mampu membeli benda seperti ini," sahut Takao setelah keduanya tiba di tempat itu. Ia menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca yang memuat sebuah gitar dalam model pertama, kedua matanya berbinar-binar layaknya anak kecil yang tengah mendapatkan hadiah Natal pertama mereka.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan itu, dirinya merasa senang karena Takao kelihatannya mampu berbaur dengan manusia meski sewaktu mereka ada di surga Takao adalah satu dari beberapa _Archangel_ yang jarang berinteraksi dengan Bumi itu sendiri. Ia bahkan hampir tak pernah mendapatkan sebuah tugas untuk turun ke Bumi seperti Tetsuya. Sang malaikat berambut biru langit tersebut tidak mengucap sepatah kata apapun, ia masih duduk di depan grand piano dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di atas pangkuannya, menunggu akan apa yang ingin Takao katakan padanya. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyeretnya untuk menjauh dari ruang pesta, meninggalkan Seijuurou dan Midorima sendirian tanpa pengawasan sementara dirinya mendapatkan paronia akibat firasat buruk yang ia rasakan sejak tadi. Dalam artian singkat Tetsuya khawatir, namun Takao tak membiarkannya memiliki perasaan itu karena malaikat itu menyeretnya menjauh.

Antara sabar dengan tidak sabar, itulah yang Tetsuya rasakan saat ini. Ingin sekali ia bertanya alasan mengapa Takao menyeretnya pergi menjauh, namun di sisi lain Tetsuya tahu kalau dirinya sendiri lah yang mengisyaratkan pada Takao kalau mereka harus berbicara malam ini. Hanya saja Tetsuya tidak menyangka waktunya akan secepat ini, tepat di mana paronianya memuncak.

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, kedua matanya pun menatap ke depan, secara tidak langsung Tetsuya pun menemukan malaikat lainnya tengah mengamati sosok Tetsuya yang terpantul dari kaca tempat gitar tertua disimpan. Postur Takao yang tadi terlihat ceria kini mencerminkan keseriusan, hal yang sangat jarang terjadi.

"Sudah lima tahun sejak Nijimura-san memberikan tugas ini kepada kita berenam, Tet-chan, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Takao tanpa berbalik maupun pindah dari posisinya yang memunggungi Tetsuya.

Kedua mata Tetsuya yang sedari tadi menatap punggung Takao pun kini beralih dengan menatap pantulan dirinya yang ada pada kaca di hadapan Takao, ia melihat bagaimana gelapnya ruangan itu tak menyurutkan cahaya yang menyelimuti dirinya dengan Takao, membuat keduanya sedikit bersinar di dalam ruangan minus cahaya tersebut di malam hari.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja, Takao-kun, maaf telah membuatmu khawatir karena pada hari itu aku tidak muncul di waktu yang telah ditentukan oleh Nijimura-san," jawab Tetsuya dengan lembut.

Lima tahun yang lalu ketika Nijimura memberikan bunga lily kepada keenam _Archangel_ terpilih untuk mengikuti ujian kandidat dewa, mereka yang terpilih seharusnya turun ke dunia bersama-sama dari gerbang yang sama. Namun pada saat itu Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya peserta yang tidak hadir karena dirinya kala itu masih tak tahu bagaimana untuk menentukan keputusannya, akibatnya Tetsuya pun telat melewati gerbang dan mengakibatkan tubuh Seijuurou yang terlahir di dunia ini tidak dilengkapi oleh jiwa karena bunga lily yang berisikan jiwa milik Seijuurou masih berada dalam genggaman Tetsuya. Secara tidak langsung kebencian yang Masaomi berikan kepada Seijuurou itu adalah salah dari Tetsuya, andaikata sang _Archangel_ tidak bertingkah layaknya manusia bimbang pasti semua itu tak akan terjadi. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, apa yang terjadi benar-benar tak bisa diputar balikkan lagi sehingga apa yang bisa Tetsuya lakukan adalah memperbaikinya dengan memberikan kasih sayang yang cukup kepada anak asuhnya.

Sesungguhnya bertemu dengan Takao di tempat seperti ini tidak terdaftar dalam agenda rencana yang Tetsuya buat dan susun untuk hari ini, meski demikian bukan berarti Tetsuya menemukan pertemuannya dengan rekan sejawatnya sebagai hal yang tidak diinginkan, malah sebaliknya. Tetsuya merasa bersyukur malam ini dirinya bisa bertemu dengan seorang Takao Kazunari beserta anak asuhnya, Midorima Shintarou.

"Saat itu aku dan Sat-chan benar-benar khawatir padamu, Tet-chan, kami berdua berpikir kalau kau tidak akan menerima tugas yang diberikan oleh Nijimura-san karena kau adalah satu-satunya malaikat yang terlihat tidak senang ketika Nijimura-san memberikan pengumuman itu," kata Takao lagi. Laki-laki itu pada akhirnya memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan sosok _Archangel_ Rakuzan yang tengah menantinya dengan sabar tersebut. "Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu, Tet-chan. Kekhawatiranku dan Sat-chan akhirnya tak terbukti karena kau telah mengambil keputusan yang benar. Kau menerima menjadi salah satu kandidat dewa."

Terkadang Tetsuya lupa kalau Takao dan Momoi itu sangat dekat, serta keduanya memiliki hobi yang sama yaitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Tetsuya mengingat saat itu Tetsuya tengah dilanda oleh kepanikan dan kebimbangan. Sang malaikat membuat catatan kecil di dalam otaknya untuk meminta maaf kepada Momoi bila mereka bertemu lagi.

Dan seperti Takao bisa membaca pikiran Tetsuya, ia pun tertawa renyah. "Aku yakin kalau kau akan bertemu dengan Sat-chan, Tet-chan, mengingat kau sudah bertemu dengan Ayah dari anak asuh Sat-chan," ujar Takao.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Tetsuya, ia mengerjap kebingungan.

"Tentu, kau pasti tahu Jendral Aomine. Orang yang bertubuh besar, tinggi, dan berkulit kecoklatan. Ia adalah Ayah dari anak asuhnya Sat-chan, Aomine Daiki, yang menurut perkiraanku Aomine Daiki ini akan dilatih oleh Jendral Aomine menjadi pengawal pribadinya Pangeran kecil kita di masa depan," jawab Takao yang dari perangainya kelihatan begitu senang akan sebuah hal. Tetsuya melihat rekannya itu dengan kalem seperti biasanya. "Dan tentu saja, Shin-chan-ku akan menjadi teman sepermainan Sei-chan melihat keluarga Midorima dengan keluarga kerajaan itu sangat dekat. Kalau Shin-chan sering main ke istana tempat Sei-chan berada, kemungkinan besar kita juga akan sering bertemu, Tet-chan. Wah, aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam Tetsuya pun juga merindukan sosok Takao Kazunari yang begitu ceria ini, sang malaikat berambut hitam ini tak pernah gagal untuk menghibur Tetsuya dan lainnya di mana pun ia berada. Tak heran kalau para malaikat lainnya menjuluki Takao sebagai matahari di pagi hari karena sinarnya membuat rasa dingin yang ada dalam hati menghilang, dia dan Momoi adalah dua orang yang Tetsuya rindukan setelah Nijimura beserta Ayah Tetsuya. Berbicara mengenai Nijimura ia pun jadi penasaran bagaimana kabar sang dewa sekarang ini, apa ia masih keras kepala seperti dulu atau mungkin juga merindukan Tetsuya seperti apa yang Tetsuya rasakan sekarang ini. Meski hal tersebut tak mungkin untuk terjadi, namun khayalan mengenai Nijimura yang merindukan Tetsuya itu cukup membuat semangatnya naik dua kali lipat. Wajahnya sedikit memanas ketika memikirkan hal itu.

Tak ingin konsentrasinya terpecah karena pemikiran tidak penting mengenai perasaannya, sang _Archangel_ berambut biru langit tersebut kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada sosok rekannya. Keduanya saling bertukar senyuman mengingat betapa menyenangkannya kalau mereka bisa berkumpul untuk sekali lagi.

 _Ujian untuk menentukan kandidat menjadi dewa, aku tidak tahu apakah aku layak menjadi seorang dewa seperti Nijimura-san apa tidak. Hanya saja aku ingat, kalau aku ingin menjadi seperti Ayah maka aku harus melewati dan lulus ujian ini,_ pikir Tetsuya dalam hati. Pikirannya itu membuat semangatnya tumbuh, terlebih dirinya sekarang ini memiliki Seijuurou untuk ia besarkan. Jiwa lily yang sudah terpatri pada tubuh manusia akan menjadi jiwa yang hidup, rasanya ia akan merasa sangat bersalah kalau dirinya tak mampu membesarkan Seijuurou dengan baik.

Suasana lenggang yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua tersebut terasa sangat nyaman, membuat Tetsuya melupakan kalau sedari tadi dirinya mencium bahaya yang datang mendekat. Pikirannya yang berkecamuk tersebut kini dihantam oleh aura yang begitu kuat, membuat sang malaikat memegang kepalanya dengan begitu erat dan menggigil kala suhu ruangan serta aura sihir yang menempel di atmosfer berubah menjadi begitu dingin. Sangat dingin sampai mampu menusuk tulang-tulang milik Tetsuya.

"Tet-chan," panggil Takao, suaranya menyimpan sebuah perasaan yang tak bisa ia definisi itu membuat Tetsuya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah sang malaikat.

Ketika Tetsuya melihat sosok Takao, ia mendapati sang malaikat berambut hitam itu memiliki keenam sayap malaikatnya berada di punggungnya dengan kedua matanya menatap tajam ke arah Tetsuya. Tetsuya ingin sekali memanggil nama Takao dan bertanya akan apa yang terjadi, namun suaranya tercekat karena sebuah ledakan yang besar pun muncul di ruangan itu, menghancurkannya menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil dan tak bersisa. Dan angin malam yang berhembus di luar pun semakin menjadi-jadi dengan perputaran sihir yang tak biasa pun terjadi di tempat itu.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah membaca, memberikan review beserta memfollow dan memfavoritkan fanfic ini

Author: Sky


End file.
